Mission Impossible - The Assassin Protocol
by TweetyCherry
Summary: After the events of ghost protocol, Ethan & his team (Jane, Benji, William) knew that they can rely on each other's back. So what happens when the new IMF secretary thinks they are ready for 'The Assassin Protocol? A mission that will leave them tangled in webs of lies & betrayal. IN OTHER WORDS, Ethan & the whole of IMF finds the dark & dangerous side of William Brandt. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Mission impossible - The Assassin Protocol

SUMMARY:

After the events of ghost protocol, Ethan and his team (Jane, Benji, William) knew that they can rely on each other's back. They have formed a bond of friendship and consider each other a family. So what happens when the new IMF secretary thinks they are ready for 'The Assassin Protocol'? A mission that will test their bond on team work and friendship. A mission that will leave them tangled in webs of lies and betrayal that were woven around them since the beginning of IMF. A betrayal from their own team member who they thought was a good man. In other words, Ethan and the whole of IMF finally meets the dark & dangerous side of William Brandt.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. I'm not that good at English but I've tried my best to make this story as interesting & fun as possible. I don't own avengers or mission impossible series.

Before you guys read this, I just want to let you know that it's a crossover between avengers & mission impossible. And yes Clint Barton is William Brandt. I'll be making more series on him but for starters this is my first one. Oh n yes, the pairings: Clint/Natasha

Hopefully you guys enjoy this. And Please review, it will help me to improve my writing. I'll promise you that I'll try my best. And btw I will be uploading new chapters every 2 days. Maximum would be a week, but no more than a week I promise.

Chapter 1 - Prologue

It was a rainy night. The usual busy street in Manhattan seemed so quiet. The roads were empty and the side walks were scattered with bits of garbage that were following the direction of the wind. Just along the footpath, a man in a black suit was running for his life. His footsteps echoed throughout the whole street. His breadth coming heavy and fast. With a bag in his hands, he ran around the street trying to look for a spot to take cover in. It seemed he was running from someone. The adrenaline rush he had was finally wearing off. The tension and fear on his face was increasing by the minute. Above him, the dark grey clouds thundered with lighting, illuminating the dark corners of the street. He was frightened. The falling rain has soaked him from inside out. As the adrenaline rush inside his veins came down, he had only one thought in his mind. 'Get to safety before he gets himself killed'.

The bag in his hands contained all the evidence against the dangerous people that the IMF was trying to track down over the years. What he has in the bag would be the most valuable Intel IMF has ever managed to find on these dangerous people. He was told not to engage with the targets but he did to steal the papers. And he managed to dig gold. He just need to inform the HQ before someone finds him. Or rather 'He' finds him.

Shrugging off the thought, he made his way towards a dark ally on the right side of the quiet street. There was a yellow public telephone booth on the side of the alley. Walking up to the phone he picked up the receiver and punched in a series of numbers followed by a long beep. An old monotone voice of a women started speaking in his ear.

"Welcome. Please identify your code"

"Code 0-3-3-7 requesting an immediate extraction. I repeat. Immediate extraction."

"Code verified. Welcome agent Mackabe. Phone connected in 3, 2, 1"

" Agent Mackabe, how can I help you?" A second male voice came through.

" I need immediate extraction. My cover has been blown. Tell the secretary that I have the files. You need to get me out of here ASAP Larry. " Mackabe exclaimed through his end of the receiver. The chill in the air begin to itch his back. He could feel that he wasn't alone.

" Calm down agent Mackabe. I have your location, I'll send someone to pick you up." Larry said.

"Ok but before that connect me to the secretary."

"Hold on". As he waited for his line to connect, something flickered behind him. He quickly turned around with his gun raised only to catch a glimpse of a dark figure disappearing. It was so quick that at first Mackabe thought it was just a play of light. But the situation he was in brought his attention out of that thought. Soon enough the voice of the secretary came though his ear.

"Mackabe?"

"Sir, I've got the files!" He said loudly. He knew he was running out of time.

" Mackabe if this is a joke I'll kill you"

"No sir. I found everything. I've got it all here with me. My cover has been blown And my whole team was murdered in front of me and I'm next. Please sir, you need to get these files before-" Before he could finish his sentence, something came flying towards the telephone booth. It struck the side of the booth before exploding in a small bright explosion. Mackabe covered his eyes from the blinding flash and was pushed back on the wet pavement. Upon inspecting the thing that nearly blinded him, he took few steps back in shock only to realize that it was a black, shiny deadly arrow embedded in the wall. It was an explosive arrow. He knew who that arrow belonged too. After all he saw how one of them killed his best friend. He could still hear their screams as they begged him for to help them. But he was too much of a coward. He wasn't gonna risk his life. He has to get this bag to HQ and take all the credit on his head.

While he was too busy in his thoughts, he didn't see a dark figure jumping from the roof few meters behind him. It was the sound of the second explosive arrow that went off near his feet. He jerked backwards towards the telephone booth and raised his hands to shield his face. He was running out of time. The unattended phone receiver hanging from the wire was blaring out his secretary's sharp voice. Demanding to know what's happening.

Anger boiled within him. Ignoring his secretary's orders, he moved his gun around the dark ally wildly. Shooting at everything he sees that seemed to be moving or making noise. After few shots, he stopped only to receive an arrow pierced in his right knee. He cried out in pain as he fell on his back. Agent Mackabe knew that the archer was playing with him. Trying to see his limits.

"You bastard son of a bitch. Stop shooting like a coward. Come and fight me if you have the guts!" Mackabe yelled out in the dark night. The pain in his knee was blinding him with tears.

He tried his best to stand up but couldn't. So he crawled to the telephone booth and picked up the hanging receiver.

" MACKABE, what the hell is going on?" The secretary's voice boomed in his ear.

" What do you think? He's about to kill me." Mackabe yelled at his boss.

"Get out of their Mackabe!"

"I'm trying!" Agent Mackabe could feel his fear in his own voice. He used the side of the booth to pull himself up but to only get knocked back down by a kick to his back.

The kick came from behind him. He was now lying flat on his back, starring at the night sky. He could see an outline of a boot over his face. Before it could crush his face, he held onto the boot, to stop it from coming down. The sheer strength that took him to hold the boot up for few seconds from crushing his face soon ran out and as the boot came flat down on his face, he felt some of his fingers break under the pressure. The sound of the bones breaking was loud and clear to his ears. Soon enough, another kick to his side left him breathing heavily. His face was swollen & bleeding. He did everything to avoid the next series of kicks but failed. He knew the archer was about to finish him off so in the name of last attempt he pulled himself close to the hanging receiver. He looked up at the cold blue eyes starring at him. The archer already had his bow ready pointing the arrow head towards Mackabe.

"You're wrong!" Mackabe said loudly.

"You're wrong to think that you are doing good by killing people. You're a cold hearted murder. I guess you're bitch was wrong. IMF WILL FINI-" Mackabe stopped between his full out rant. The arrow that the archer had on his bow was suddenly released ending up in agent mackabe's neck, ending his life instantly. With that the body fell back down on the wet pavement.

The cold blue eyes of the archer was raging with anger. He pulled out two more arrows and embedded them on to mackabe's body. With a definite satisfaction, he grab hold of the black bag which Contained all the Intel on him and his colleges. Removing the documents from the bag, he pulled out a lighter and lit the papers in flame. As he watched the evidence against him turned into ash, he took out a little carving knife and left a little message to IMF on mackabe's forehead before leaving the ally.

'GAME ON BITCHES'


	2. Chapter 2

I solemnly swear that I don't own avengers or mission impossible series.

Chapter 2 - Your mission. Should you choose to accept it

It's been nearly two years since the events of Ghost protocols. Benji likes to think that him, Jane, William and Ethan has become more like a family over these years. Ethan would be like a big brother, Jane a sexy sister and William ... Well, Will is will.. Someone who's funny & a master analyst. An analyst who gets on Ethan's nerves a lot.

Ethan and his team has become IMF's favourite team of the year. Heck, Benji believes they did get the award but Ethan kept it hidden so it's doesn't boost up their egos. Right now the blond-haired man was trying to keep an eye on his team mates through the building's security cameras on his screen. They were trying to track down some of the rough Russian IMF agents who were trying to sell IMF's Intel to the enemies. They were assigned to retrieve the information & then eliminate the agents. Luckily the eliminating part falls on Ethan & Jane while Benji & his arm-to-arm man, William, were keeping tabs on the documents that Ethan has retrieved.

Even though Benji is also a field agent, he prefer to stay on the computers unless his field skills are really needed which rarely happens & he's fine with that. He maybe IMF's best hacker but he is no good at fighting like Ethan.

"Benji I'm on my way. I need update." Will's loud voice came through his earpiece.

"Just head straight up Will. You won't be meeting anyone in your way. "

Just when Benji thought he could relax on his lovely chair, Jane barged in through the front door of his apartment causing Benji to jump two feet in the air due to the loud bang.

"JANE"

"Benji! Where Ethan?" Jane exclaimed loudly.

"Um.. He's on his way. One floor above us." He said hesitantly while looking at Ethan's tracker. He should be here soon. Just then a sudden knock on Benji's window made them startled. Benji could see Jane already had her gun in her hands before he focused his attention towards the window.

It was Ethan... Dangling of a black strap... Again...

Ignoring Benji's shocked face, Jane quickly opened the window and pulled her leader inside before he could fall to his death.

"What's with you & dangling off buildings?" Jane asked for the millionth time.

"I think he's suffering from the side effects after he took that head-on-hit in Dubai. You know where he took a ballerina leap from the tallest building and ended up hitting his head on the wall before nearly falling to his death like a ragged doll if it weren't for you & Will." Benji said sarcastically while pointing towards Jane. Benji clearly remembers the little stunt that Ethan did while he was re-decorating the number plates. True, he didn't see it but Will told him every bit of it.

"Shut up" was his team leader's reply.

"I think he's right Ethan. You should really get your head checked up." Another voice said behind Jane causing Benji to jump again.

"WHOA! WHOA! Just stop sneaking up on me! One of these days I might have a heart attack. And then you all have to find a new hacker so just stop! And how the hell did you get here this quickly? Last time I checked you were 6 floor below." Benji nearly shouted while keeping a hand over his chest. Why can't they just walk in like normal people?

"Oh I took a shortcut. Don't worry." Will said casually like it was no big deal for him to skip through 6 floors in matter of few seconds.

"Shortcut right." Benji whispered. He could feel that Will has answered this question many times.

Ignoring his team's antics Ethan ordered them to pack up before heading to change in a fresh set of cloths.

imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

After hours of travelling, Ethan hunt and his team finally made it to the secret train compartment where they first became a team. It's their regular safe house after every mission.

While the team was making themselves comfortable, Ethan found a red USB with a 10 digit code on it. He knew he was about to get a mission. And why the hell is it red?

"Good evening Agent Hunt. As you know IMF Has been trying to get Intel on various terrorist groups over the years. 5 years ago, IMF managed to make a list of top ten people who are using various identities to infiltrate secret agencies all around the world. No matter how invisible the agencies are, they are retrieving their secrets and using it for their own gain. They have been killing our officials one by one. And it's happening around the world. We don't know who they are or who they're working for or who's their next target. All we know is that if they are not stopped, they can ruin various agencies secrets including IMF. Their working styles falls in the field of assassins. Over the past decade they have disappeared and are seen very rarely. The third IMF secretary decided to get rid of them all at once. He named it "The Assassin protocol". Since your team has excelled in IMF, the secretary has decided to sign you up for this mission. There are 3 teams already working on it and you will be the fourth. Few nights ago, one of our teams were assassinated by these deadly assassins. The latest Intel is that most of these assassins came from the Russian's red room program. Your mission. Should you choose to accept is to find all the members of the red room program. According to our Intel, they are 3 black widows from the red room program. You are to find & interrogate the 3 black widows before eliminating them. You will find all the information you need on our server. Have a good day agent Hunt. This message will self destruct in 5 seconds." And with that the red USB Poured out white smoke before falling apart so into pieces.

Ethan hunt's eyes were narrowed in concentration. One team dead means he's the replacement.

"Sooo... What's next?" Benji asked Ethan. He was watching how Ethan had suddenly turned pale and serious.

"We're going spider hunting!"

imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Sir, are you absolutely sure you did the right thing by involving Agent Hunt's team?"

" Yes I'm sure kerrington. After what happened with Mackabe's team, it's important we include Hunt's team in this. They have all the things we need."

"You mean a failed field agent/ analyst who by the way popped in IMF from nowhere, a sexy dame, a babbling technician with no skills in surviving and a crazy-minded dangling monkey? Really sir? Is that the assassin protocol has fallen into? A freakin circus show."

"You would do well to keep you mouth shut . You know it would only take me a minute to send you back to your old post. You don't know what Hunt's team like. They are the right team for this. Mr. Brandt has served IMF for 4 years & has military training while Jane is one of our best fighters. Agent Dunn has proved himself overtime, and Ethan hunt is IMF's best & bright. So stop questing them. They can easily do this."

"You mean they have the guts to eliminate a women?" The secretary of the IMF gave his new analyst a pointed look.

"Don't push it Kerrington. I have full trust in Ethan's team. Now go back to your desk and get your head in your work. There have been various rumours on an undercover agency. Go and check it out."

"I'm a freaking analyst. I chase facts not ghost stories." Kerrington exclaimed.

The secretary gave an angry look to his analyst.

"Fine!"

With that the analyst returned to his duties while also checking out an rumour of a non-existence agency that has a logo of a bird. 'What is this? Hunger games?' was the analyst last thoughts.

imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Spider hunting?"

Jane still couldn't figure out what's worse. Benji's constant shouting or Ethan's angry looks. Those two know each other from way back and they still have arguments like 7 years old. Jane walked over to the her bed. She could still hear them. Sometimes she wonders why she even put up with their antics. All she wanted was a good night sleep before they go on another mission. But looks like karma decided to act up. Just then a pair of soft pink fluffy ear phones were thrown into her lap. Picking the soft ear muffles she looked up to find Brandt's bright blue eyes smiling at him.

She always had a thing for Brandt. She didn't see it at first but when he nearly saved her once from a bullet, she realised he was something more to her than a good friend. She nearly shivered at the idea of falling in love with Brandt. He's a nice man but he's full of secrets. He's very unpredictable. That's the thing she likes about him. Even though he's hot from every angle, she still feels like he's not who he says he is. Even despite all this she couldn't help but stare at him or care for him deeply. She always tries not to think about the sappy love considering all her past relations have ended up really badly. Also taking in the fact that being in love with your team mate is a bad thing for her super spy career.

"Wrap it around your ears. They help." He said before picking up his own blue ones and falling back to sleep with his ear muffles on.

The next time she was woken up was when Brandt was shaking her quite hard.

"What's happening?" She said sleepy.

" come on get ready, we got a new mission. Ethan is about to explain to us." He said while he removed his hands from her shoulders and walked away. Jane just sat there for few seconds. Trying to hold on to the feeling of Brandt's warm hands. 'Oh god she really needs to get her head straight' she thought.

"So you're saying that the red room is a top-secret soviet brainwashing and training program that was created to train highly specialised spies?" Jane asked.

"YES." Benji exclaimed.

"Not just spies. The program takes young women and turns them into world's most deadliest and most elite assassins." Ethan added.

"Whoa! So we are fighting my kind. Good." Jane said teasingly.

"Oh shut up. Brandt what do we have on these 3 black widows?" Ethan asked.

William didn't hear Ethan. He was starring at the wall.

"Brandt?" Ethan asked loudly which caused Brandt to come out of his trance.

"Huh?" Ignoring Brandt, Ethan asked the same question to Benji. Brandt seemed pretty quiet in this.

" All we know that there were 3 black widows when this program was seemingly shut down. The last one was killed by her own people because she had a change of heart, while the second one was more devoted to this 'Black Widow' persona and did everything blindly. She's in hiding but is still seen doing her assassin duties. And the very first one was the very first black widow of the program. It says she's highly dangerous and one of the world's biggest & deadliest Assassin. She's still active according to the reports but no-one knows what's she doing. She was sighted few nights ago in Manhattan where IMF's fourth team was killed." Benji said.

"Wait a minute. Manhattan? Isn't this where Brandt was few nights ago?" Jane asked Will.

"Yeah you said you had to meet someone there. Did you see anything odd?" Benji asked his friend.

"... ..." William Brandt was quiet at this. He seemed a little distracted.

" umm.. Yes I was there but I didn't see or hear anything ordinary. The last news I heard before I met you guys was about a man who was found dead in one of the ally. I thought it was just a normal murder." Brandt said unsurely.

"It wasn't. It was Agent Mackabe." Ethan said while showing them the pictures of the now dead agent.

"Is that an arrow...in his neck?"

"Oh my god, this is disturbing. Bullets and knives yeah all good but arrows? Is our black widow trying to play Robin Hood?" Benji asked while looking the other way.

Brandt laughed at this.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It was an old joke. Don't worry about it." Will said while trying to hold his laughs.

"What old joke?"

"Don't worry you won't get it."

Benji was about to open his mouth again before he was rudely cut off by Jane.

"So that leaves us with only 2 widows." Jane said looking at Ethan while bringing the conversation back to the point.

"Yes."

"So what's the plan?"

imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

So 5 hours later, Ethan & his team found themselves standing outside Mexico's international airport. They got Intel that one of the widows was last seen in Mexico 7 hours ago. They have no visual of the women therefore they don't know how their female spiders looks like! Except that one of them has red hair. Apparently according to the Intel, the widow has came to Mexico to assassinate one of the world's biggest drug dealer 'Corin Steel'. It was a name used in kidnapping, frauds, killing and illegal dealings. There have been many cases on him but not enough proof. The reports says that Corin Steel is a middle aged man who came here for vacation with his 3rd wife and a 20 year old daughter.

Normally Ethan wouldn't get involved in a assassination of a bad man but they need to catch the black widow so catching a taxi, they made their way towards one of the hotels which were organising 's party for his daughter's 20th birthday. Luckily it will be filled with Steel's underworld contacts since he wanted his daughter to enter in her daddy's business.

While settling in their rooms, Benji was going through his screen to get access to security cams and all the lifts in this building, while Jane was keeping an eye on the guest list. Trying to see if there is any name that seems off.

According to Ethan's plan, Benji will be staying in his room to keep eyes on the cams while, Brandt would be playing the role of a spoiled rich son 'Eddy Daniels' who is actually a big name in the underworld. Last Benji checked Eddy Daniels was in Australia. So they knew they can pull this off. As for Ethan & Jane, they will be playing the role of Mr. & Ms. Charles. They will also be tracking Steel's movements.

"Hopefully we get a perfect picture of our little spider." Benji said with a sigh.

Brandt looked at him and smiled before shrugging.

"Is there something you wanna say Brandt?" Ethan asked as he had watched Brandt's weird behaviour. He's been acting different ever since Ethan briefed them on this mission.

"No... Nothing. It's just Benji kept referring her as a naughty little girl. I just think if IMF said she's world deadliest spy then I don't think so she should be compared to a little girl. It'll be kind of a insult to her." Brandt said hesitantly.

"Well insult is what we are looking for to draw her out."

"Just saying Ethan. Don't go too overboard with this insult thing. It might come around to bite you back." Brandt said raising his hands just as Ethan's anger flared up.

"Oh yeah how would you know that?"

"Well... There was a girl. I kind of insulted her and she ended up handing my ass. It was in my military days." Brandt said while laughing.

" ohhhh willy, I didn't know you were beaten by a girl" Benji teased.

"willy? Really Benji? And that was only one time." Brandt exclaimed. This time Ethan smiled while Benji was laughing.

Few seconds later Jane barged in.

"What did I miss?"


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hey guys, thank you for the reviews. I know not much happened in the last chapter but hopefully this chapter makes it up. I know I've created an element of Brandt/Jane but in the end it will be Brandt/Natasha. It's just I'm experimenting. I wanna see how the characters will react with different situations. It's always fun to see different reactions. And complications.

Btw back to the story. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh wait, Natasha will be making her appearance so watch out. Actually you don't have to watch out, it will be quite obvious.

And oh, I don't own avengers or mission impossible series so please don't sue me. :) cheers!

Chapter 3 - Nancy Rushman

Life is so funny at times. You meet unexpected people at the very odds of time. Like the old man on the right who is drinking beer while using his grubby hands on her ass. She remembers him. He met her two years ago in a press conference. He wouldn't remember her considering his old age. She laughed as she leaned on his old body giving an impression of a total slut. His hands on her back, trying feel her curves. She could easily doge him or twist his wrist in a way that would be unrecognisable. Or... She could just easily kill him right there... in front of everyone.. But the man was lucky. He wasn't her target. Otherwise he would've been dead before he could utter a single word.

Moving her vixen eyes around the ball room, she took a scan of her surroundings. 10 guards. All stationed around the entrances. Knowing she could bypass them easily, she peeled herself off from the old corrupt official before making her way towards the centre of the ball room.

These Mexican dresses are damn amazing. The short black blouse rested on her chest and the long red Mexican skirt that was full of traditional patterns bounced around her legs. The long skirt moved from side to side as she swayed her body down the hall. She could feel every men's eyes on her bare stomach and her perfect curves. Her curled red hair bouncing around her back. The red flower on side of her head made her beautiful and sharp from every angle. She tapped her six-inch black high heels on the shiny floor as she finally located her distraction for the night.

Making sure her slow & sharp footsteps are heard, she worked her hands around the buff body of her distraction's back.

"Hey, handsome I never knew that a party like this can bring people like you here?" She whispered in his ear. She felt him stiffened. She moved her hands deeper while grabbing his perfect structure more firmly.

The man himself turned around to see his suspicions became reality.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She asked teasingly while tilting her head to the right.

"What... What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" He exclaimed as he used his body to hide her face from any prying cameras.

"Relax, I'm Nancy by the way. And I'm on the right place." She said as she buried her face between his right shoulder and his neck. She could feel him relax a little but still a little worried. Then she felt the small kisses on her shoulder blade. She had to bite her lip to stop her moaning. Only he can make her feel like that.

They continued to hug each other as she heard few voices coming from his earpiece.

"You look beautiful"

"I know"

"You need to be more careful."

"I'm always careful darling." She whispered in his right ear before pulling his ear piece out with her teeth while also cutting any communications coming from the black earpiece.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

No no no NOOO!

"Ethan I lost communications with Brandt. He's not replying." Benji said loudly in his side of the earpiece.

"WHAT!"

"I think the tech is broken."

"BENJII!"

"Jeez, stop yelling at me, I'm sorry ok. I'll try reviving the connection." Benji said worriedly as he taped few keys to get the connection restored. One moment he was checking on Jane and then the other he heard a loud static before realising he lost vocal connections to Brandt.

"Please work. Please work" he whispered as he rebooted the earpiece system.

50%... 75%... 85%... 96%... 99%... "God dam NO!" Benji yelled in frustration as the system failed.

"Ethan, it's definitely the tech. It's broken."

"Ok fine, do you have visuals on Brandt?"

"Yes... He's at your 2 o'clock... With a lady?" The last bit came out as a question.

"Lady? What lady?" Jane sudden voice came through his ear.

"Yes a lady. I can't see her face but she's hot...she's... Oh my god where did she go?" Benji exclaimed as he could only see Brandt but not the long haired women that was there a second ago.

"I'll check it out" Ethan said before walking off towards Brandt.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Brandt could see Ethan walking towards him. He leaned in towards a brown head girl standing beside him, easily falling back into his spoiled bad boy persona.

He had just started to flirt with her before he felt Ethan's hard grip on his shoulders.

"Mr. Daniels, a word please." Ethan asked as he stirred Brandt away from the pretty lady.

"Sure dude". Brandt replied, totally involved in his character. Ethan pulled him towards a quite corner of the ball room.

"Brandt stop playing with girls and focus on your mission."

"Hey don't put this on me. I'm just playing my character. And tell Benji, IMF's tech sucks. The bloody thing nearly made me deaf." Brandt said irritated as he rubbed his red ear. Ethan could see a red lipstick mark on his neck.

Ethan had to curled his hands into fists to stop his anger. With a sigh, he pulled out an extra earpiece out from his pocket.

"Here, use this one. And get back to your post!"

"Yes dad" Brandt said sarcastically before heading back to the pretty lady. Ethan just starred as his friend/ team mate went back to his work. He has no problem with Brandt. Really. In fact Ethan consider him as a little brother. But as most of the times little brothers are annoying so is Brandt. Brandt knows how to push all of Ethan's buttons. And he does it every single time.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

While the little agents were busy playing tech-tech, the deadly vixen has already made her move on her target. She was entertaining Dear Mr. Steel in his personal bedroom while his wife was busy with another man.

As the door closed behind her, she slowly pushed him back on the soft bed before hovering above him. Crawling her fingers on his arm, she leaned in to unbutton his shirt. The red-head women could feel her victim's excitement as his heart beat increased by the second. He got hold of her shoulders before moving his hands behind her back to get a good grip on her. Like vice, she moved one of her hands towards the man's face and the other inside her skirt to pull out a small silver blade. She gave her victim an evil smile. Time for some action.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

The first thing Jane heard was screams. Screams of terror. She made her way to the source of the screams only to realise they were coming from a room on the top floor. She pushed & ducked her way through. On the way she was nearly knocked off balance by a red hair women in a Mexican dress. She shrugged her off before entering the room. Ethan was already there. Looking past his shoulders, she found a dead body. 's dead body. His shirt was off and covered in thick red blood. His throat was cut open while he lay on his bed with a terrified expression painted on his face. His wrists were twisted in a very odd angle indicating, there was some struggle. The whole silver bed was draped in his blood. There were bodyguards all around the room. His wife & daughter were crying over his dead body. The sight of his death made Jane nearly dizzy. She has never seen someone get killed this viscously. The black widow was a ruthless killer.

"Jane, the body is still warm it means it hasn't been that long. The widow is still in the building. We can catch her." Ethan said beside her. Jane just nodded her head in response.

"Come on we need to seal off all the exits."

With that both of them ran in different directions. But unfortunately for them, the assassin has already disappeared.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? We lost her!" Ethan yelled loudly in their apartment. The black widow has escaped through their hands quite easily. They were back to the beginning.

"Calm down Ethan"

"CALM DOWN? How can I calm down? You haven't seen what she did to Steel. IMF was right to get rid of her."

"I've seen the footage ok. There's nothing we can do now. She's gone!"

"Gone. How could she just be gone. Brandt we need to find her. She killed many of our people. I just got report that agent Mackabe's team was killed in the same way. His co-worker was found with his limbs all over the place. Do you have any idea how dangerous she is? Oh wait, you wouldn't know. Because you were too busy flirting with brainless blondies."

"Hey I was just playing my character ok. It's you who need to focus. Your anger will one day become your biggest weakness Ethan."

"Oh jus-"

"SHUT UP. BOTH OF YOU!"Jane finally screamed. Benji was quietly watching the show. He was worried but he wouldn't get involved in a dog fight.

"Ok, look I think I know who she might be. Benji search through the cam's footage for a crimson red head lady in a black & red Mexican dress." Jane said while Benji went on to search the footage.

"I think I bumped into her when I landed near Steel's room. I vaguely remember feeling a sharp blade feeling when my hand accidentally touched her back. It has to be her. Which women would carry a blade on her back? And also the fact when I touched her, I found blood at the tips of my fingers." On the side, William stiffened a little.

Next second, Benji connected his laptop's screen to the TV so everyone can watch the video.

There she is. Walking in her elegant Mexican dress. Jane felt a pang of jealousy at the women's body figure. She walked with her head held high in confidence. Her body swayed from side to side as she pulled most of the men's attention towards her.

Benji being Benji, he paused the footage before zooming in to get a clear visual of her face. He then ran it in the IMF's facial recognition system.

"So that's how she looks like. Red hair, green eyes. She's really beautiful to be honest." Benji said quietly.

"Yeah" was Brandt's small reply.

Just then, IMF's system beeped indicating they found a match on the face.

"Nancy Rushman. Whereabouts: unknown. Seen at multiple of killing sites. There are reports that she was seen in a hotel in Manhattan few nights ago. That's it. Nothing else."

"Well at least we have a name. And the fact she has to be the black widow. Also she was in Manhattan the other day." Jane said.

"So let's go and catch her."

Everyone nodded except Brandt, who made a excuse and sneaked out of the room to make a important phone call.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalime

Benji doesn't know what to think of this. He was sure, the HQ must have made a big mistake. There is no absolute way that the ghost stories he had heard over the years could be true. Yet, the image in front of his eyes explains against his beliefs. The women, Nancy Rushman, was talking to a man in a black suit. The kind of suit that send chills all over your back. An attire that seemed very highly trained and cryptic. But the most disturbing thing wasn't these two people. It was the silver folder in the man's hand. The bird logo on it clearly embedding itself in Benji's brain. He could hear the warning bells going OFF. He was sure, what they are dealing with is much more bigger than IMF itself. The others hadn't heard what he heard. If these rumours are true than they have no chance against this black widow or this group.

He could feel his team mates eyes on his face. Asking him to share his worries. Without saying anything, he moved his screen towards others. They didn't gaped or showed any kind of reaction which means they hadn't noticed the bird logo yet, except maybe Brandt. Who had a look of realisation before going back to his confused persona. Benji knew he was hiding something.

"Who's that man?" Jane asked.

"That Jane, is Phil Coulson. He was IMF's best asset when it came to terrorist groups. He would help IMF sometimes before disappearing off to his non-existence life. Few years back he was branded as a traitor and killed in action in North China. Since he was dead, no-one ever saw him again, until now. It was said he worked for something big. Believing he was working against IMF and in a terrorist group, Agent Mackabe himself took the shot and claimed that he was killed in a bomb blast. If any of the rumours are true, he's a dangerous man. Also the fact the terrorist group he works with is greater than any agency I've ever seen." Benji said while shaking. He heard about this Phil Coulson. Heck, he talked to him once. Through the phone. They needed Intel on one of the terrorist groups and his boss put Benji up as the messenger. The man's voice was scary to his ears. Much more scary than seeing the dead body of Steel.

"So the black widow is working for him?" Brandt asked unsurely. It seemed like he was scouting information out of Benji.

"Yes, maybe. But look at the folder in his hands. The bird logo."

Now he felt Jane gasped.

"No. It can't be true. I thought that was just a rumour."

"Oh no, they are real. I have seen evidence. The HQ never seemed to believe it." Ethan said from beside Benji.

"What is that?" Brandt asked.

"That's SHIELD Will. A terrorist group I heard about throughout my life in IMF."

"What's SHIELD?" This time everyone turned around to look at Brandt in shock.

"You don't know what's SHIELD? It's the years biggest ghost story." Benji exclaimed loudly.

"I thought you knew about this. Your a analyst. You used to work near the old secretary." Ethan said while narrowing his eyes at Brandt. How could Brandt not know about this?

" Yes, but I don't go after ghost stories. I chase facts. Anything like a rumour, I dismiss it before even reading the first word. " Brandt replied.

"Well you shouldn't have done that. The rumour is its a secret terrorist group. Works like IMF but for reasons to bring destruction. It's like anti-IMF. Well there wasn't enough evidence to prove it really existed but the stories passed around were quite lethal. There are people who believe it exists but IMF never really cared about them since it's the criminals who would spurt out SHIELD's existence." Benji said.

"So the black widow is working for this Phil Coulson who is working with SHIELD which is rumoured to be a terrorist group. " Jane said to confirm her facts.

"Yup".

"Great now we are dealing with a possible terrorist group and a dead man. I need to get this Intel to HQ." Ethan said as he left the room to call the secretary.

"Is there anything else I should know about this SHIELD?" Brandt asked amusingly. Benji looked at him. What's so amusing about this?

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

At the IMF's headquarters:

The whole office was bustling around with people calling and talking over each other. After Agent Hunt's call, the secretary has ordered all his staff to search any information or rumours on SHIELD.

Also the previous files of Phil Coulson has been ordered on secretary's desk by evening.

"Sir, do you really believe this SHIELD is real?" One of the agents in sectary's office asked him.

"Before, no, but now that it has come into our attention through our assassin protocol, I believe so. I cannot take everything so lightly. One of the black widow is working with . A man who was supposed to be dead."

"But sir All we have on SHIELD is some rumours. All the files on Phil Coulson has been wiped out of our system. Mr. Dunn was lucky, he knew the man. That's why he recognised him. "

"Wiped out? What do you mean wiped out agent? Who would wipe out information on one of IMF's asset? Even though he was a traitor, his work was known in IMF." The secretary yelled.

"We don't know sir, but we believe its someone from IMF. More like there is a mole."

" A mole. Great. First of all I want all the Intel on phil Coulson & SHIELD. Then I want you and Kerrington to do a full search on our agents. Search their files & history for anything odd. I want you to check every single agents. Field or not field. Take in the helpers as well. And start from the top agents. Since Coulson's files were protected, it has to be an higher level agent who must have got access to them!" With that the two agents and the analyst left his office.

"Oh phil, you should have stayed dead!" The secretary whispered quietly. He wasn't going to let Phil destroy what he has. The last time, he was here in the agency, he nearly resulted a death of his 10 agents. Phil Coulson needs to die again! And this time he'll personally make sure that Phil stays dead!

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"There're onto you phil"

"I know."

"So what are my orders?"

"Just stay out of sight. You have more work in Mexico. And please don't try to play with Hunt's team. It's just gonna make everything complicated." Phil Coulson exclaimed.

"I'll try not to, but I can't guarantee anything. You know, I can't stay away from him for too long." The women said while rubbing her arms due to the cold surroundings.

"I know but if things gets worse, tell him to put all the blame on you. We can't afford to compromise his cover yet." Phil said while running his hands through his folder.

"Ok, but do you think your ready to face your past?"

"You mean my former best friend? No." With that he walked off while the black widow watched him leave.

"He'll be fine Agent Romanov. All of this comes with the job's description." A voice said from behind her. The said agent turned around to see her one-eye patched boss walking towards her.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Jane woke up from her deep slumber as its time for them to change their location. After Ethan's made a call to HQ, he briefed us on their next set of orders. They were the same. Interrogate and eliminate the black widow. Also capture Phil Coulson and bring him to HQ. The pain inflicters at the headquarters are going to interrogate some information out of Coulson before disposing him. The secretary believes he's still a great asset.

What Jane don't understand is why Coulson betrayed IMF in the first place. He was a great asset and he helped them many times according to Benji. Yes he maybe scary and dangerous but why betray IMF if he was helping them in the first place? Ethan tried to ask more Intel on him, but he was put down by the new analyst. Told him his job was to capture him & bring him to HQ, not question the secretary's decisions. To be honest, the new analyst is a asshole. If Jane ever got the chance, she would gut him with her bullets.

Since then, it's been two weeks and they have been trailing Nancy Rushman. She has been moving a lot. Sometimes to change hotels or sometimes to kill someone. They have already received three reports of dead bodies found where she usually visits. Jane knows that Ethan has been patient. He's trying to find a good opportunity to strike, whenever they think they have it, it always slips out of their hands. Like the time, they had planned to capture the Russian assassin but found themselves empty when they reached her location. Instead they had to fight some rough gangs because someone told them that Ethan & his team were hired to kill them. It was a narrow escape but they did it. It's was like the black widow already knew about their plans. But that was impossible.

Shrugging the though of a traitor, she stretched her hands out to pick up her coffee. Yum. She loves the sweet smell of coffee and the bustling of a cafe. She sat on her chair outside underneath an umbrella of a Mexican coffee shop. Sipping onto her sweet liquid, she recalled how Ethan gave them a small break to charge their batteries up. Jane chose to use her break outside. She watched as parades of Mexican dancers moved around the road. Bands playing their music for the grand festival. Tourists waving and taking clicks of the amazing celebration. Sometimes Jane thinks, if her life was normal, she would have been living in Mexico. The energy in the air, the happy faces of people always seemed to cheer her up.

As she watched the view, she felt someone tap her back. She turned around to see a lovely blonde women with glasses asking if she could join. Nodding happily, the lady pulled a seat across Jane. She was wearing a long white dress with blonde hair braided with flowers peaking between her strands.

"Hey. You liking the view? It's one of the special grand celebrations here in Mexico." The lady replied in a sweet voice.

"I'm Oktober by the way." She said while shaking hands with Jane.

"Jessy." Jane replied easily. Fake identities is very agents speciality.

"Sorry to barge in, its just your table has the best view. And I love these kind of celebrations." She breathed excitingly.

"No it's fine. I'm new here. They are really amazing." Jane replied. That was technically the truth. She didn't know much about Mexico.

"It's fun to see how everyone's happy. It makes you forget your worries. You've got a nice top by the way." Oktober said sweetly.

Jane turned her attention on the women, she looked like a goddess. She could feel everyone's eyes on the blonde lady. But Jane didn't care. She was happy at the fact that she was talking to a normal person.

"Thanks." The two ladies continued their conversation. They ended up talking about the rich culture of Mexico before going on boys. Jane felt perfectly happy to finally be talking to a women about views on boys. Living with boys all her life, she really needed a girl talk. She got all her frustration out. She didn't exactly tell her new friend everything but told her confused feelings and it kinda helped. Oktober was a great listener. It seemed like they have known each other for years.

Soon it was time for Jane to leave, so she bid goodbye to Oktober before making her way out of the shop. Before she could cross the road, she heard her name call out. Jane turned around to see Oktober waving happily. Jane did the same before realising that Oktober called out her real name. She looked back up again at Oktober to only see her smirking. Jane saw how Oktober pulled out her glasses to reveal her green eyes. Everything clicked inside Jane. The structure, the eyes. The peeking of red strands in Oktober's blonde hair.

Oktober pointed towards Jane's purse. Jane opened it to find a small silver blade with red linings on it. It had a carving in Russian. Also a note.

 _A small gift for a potential widow. You're one of the few who managed to find me without any visuals. You're a good agent. You have the potential to do more. Accept it. As it will come handy one day._

 _From your lovely spider_

Jane was shocked. 'Potential widow?'. She looked back up to find Oktober gone. Jane doesn't know what to think of this meeting but there is one thing she's absolutely sure. She just met the real black widow and was complimented by the world's deadliest assassin.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Hey guys. I'm so sorry I took more than 2 days to update. I had my exams going plus my manager was giving me more shifts so I didn't really get time. I had to work on this chapter at night. Anyways I finally finished it but be aware it's a bit descriptive. I actually wanted all of you to know every perspective so this one is quite long and hopefully makes up for my late update. I think if you put it on word document, it's about 10 pages so yeah.. A lot..**

 **Oh, btw there's a fighting scene that is the same scene in Iron Man 2. It's a small fighting scene. Just telling you so you could refer to that when it comes up. And back to the story.**

 **I solemnly swear that I don't own avengers or mission impossible series.**

Chapter 4 - Ready or not. Here I come.

"I have eyes on the target" Jane whispered into her earpiece.

It has been 3 days since she last saw the black widow as Oktober. And in those days, she had been thinking about her meeting. The note and the knife. She was turning over all the facts in her head. Trying to weight both good and bad ops of Nancy Rushman's words. A potential widow? Does that mean she could be like Nancy? A hard cold-hearted murder. Can she be trained as the next black widow? Or was this Nancy's bad joke to get back at her? Could this all be real? Why be nice to her in the first place? There as something that Nancy was hiding. The way she talked to Jane that day was like as if Nancy knew what kind of person Jane is.

Jane hasn't told anyone about her meeting with the black widow. Last thing she did after the meeting, was to just stare at the knife for I-don't-know how long. The others felt her disturbed mood but didn't ask anything. They figured she was just stressed which was normal. They all were. All though, Brandt kept glancing at her as if she would explode any second.

Right now she had the silver blade tucked over her right thigh in a small knife holster. It was covered with her long summer dress. She hadn't used the blade yet, but She felt a need to keep it close to her as though her life was depended on it. The carving in Russian turned out be a small phrase. It's mean " _ **May your enemies be at your mercy**_ ". It was quite a big belief for someone who kills people everyday. Jane figured the black widow like phrases. After all it's a motivation to never give up.

Clearing her thoughts, she re-focused her attention back on her target. It was a man. Buffed like Ethan. His name is Agent Godric Theo. It turned out him and his team was in Mexico. They were one of the teams in the assassin protocol. Jane was keeping her eyes on the man, while Ethan was about to talk to him about his arrival in Mexico. Ethan and Godric doesn't go well together. Godric was always jealous of Ethan's skills. They were on the same level but Ethan was a little better. That's why Jane and William were keeping check on them so a fight doesn't break out.

She saw how they talked and then Godric called three people from the opposite table they were sitting on. Jane figured it was his team. After few more minutes, she got the signal to meet at the safe house. As she walked back to the house, she saw a flicker of white on her far right, towards an ally. Ignoring her need to go and check it out, she shrugged her shoulders and barged into Benji's room which was full of... Everyone. And everyone means her team and Agent Theo's team.

"Oh hey Jane. You're right on time. It turns out we are going to be working with agent Theo's team." Benji said in a sweet voice that was fake to her ears.

Jane turned her head towards agent Theo before focusing her eyes on Ethan who by the way looked as if someone stole his teddy bear. In other words he looked furious.

"Working? You mean they'll be helping us to catch the black widow?"

"Oh no miss. Not just the black widow. We have to look for the black archer as well." An Irish voice said behind her. She turned around to look at a man who had 4 size more muscles on him than Ethan.

"Agent Goyle." He said as he shook her hand. "Jane" His grip was quite hard. The second man also introduced himself as "Agent Crabb". Now she think about it, agent Theo's team was made up of 2 boys and 1 girl. All three times bigger than Jane on muscles. They were quite buffed. Even the female member.

"The black archer?" She asked. Soon she was overwhelmed by the new Intel. Both Ethan and agent Theo explained how Theo's team's goal was to eliminate the Black archer. They believed the archer was working with the black widow. They explained Jane, how agent mackabe was killed by an arrow to his neck. And the black arrow was the property of this archer. Plus, the fact that most of the assassins are working with each other to plan something big.

"Apparently Mackabe was assigned on the black widow's case. Few days before his death, he informed the IMF that our targets are working together. He had seen multiple of assassins talking to each other and then disappearing off. Before we could get more information from him, he was killed by the archer." The female agent explained who told every to call her "Sanchaz".

"Same as the widow, we have no visuals on him. We only know that he carries a bow and black arrows thus the name 'archer'. Our latest Intel was that someone saw his arrows here in Mexico. So here we are. And think of the surprise we got when we found out that we'll be working with your team to catch both the assassins also the Phil guy." This time it was Theo who said it.

Everyone could feel his hatred in the sentence. Brandt on the other hand seemed very amused. Like it was all a game to him.

There was one thing for sure, Jane didn't like Agent Theo's team. They looked like bullies.

"So what are we doing now?"

"We're going to squeeze the spider and the bird out of their little hiding spots. Here look at this." Goyal said as he handed a report to Ethan's team which has all the IMF's Intel on the assassins.

"It turns out, our little birdy is actually world's greatest marksman. He is very well skilled in archery and higher than outstanding in other weaponry. Especially long range rifles. Since he knows archery, his aim is exceptionally awesome to be honest." Agent Goyle admitted. Behind them, Brandt's face was Stretched Out in a big egoistic grin.

"Which brings us to conclusion, that he has military training and knows hell lot of stuff."

"As for the black widow, her movements were trained. Which means they didn't come natural to her until she was forced into them. Which by the way explains the red room program's training methods." Sanchaz added.

"Our only chance to get these people is today. The Intel is, they're having a meeting tonight at the grand plaza. After that, they will be separated to different countries which will make it impossible for us to catch them. So in others words, we can't screw up." Agent Goyle continued.

Everyone nodded as both Ethan and agent Theo explained their plan. Behind them, Jane could see that Brandt looked a little worried. He kept tapping his phone. It's probably his nerves. Like usual Jane put her hand on his shoulder to calm his nerves down.

Later on everyone was so busy with the plan that no-one was able to leave the room until the party. Not even Brandt who by now looked heavily worried and kept looking at his phone.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Everyone was at their positions. The grand plaza was hosting an annual summer celebration party. Most of the audience consists of family & friends gathered in groups. Everyone was in their colourful attire. Traditional Mexican looks. Some with guitars and some with jingly hats. Women had bright colourful dresses with flowers in their hair.

Jane and Sanchez had the similar bright dresses on them with flowers pinned up on their hair. They mingled around quite easily. On one of the entrances to the plaza, the black widow herself entered the glorious celebration with her Oktober look. Sandy blonde hair with a white/golden Mexican long dress which reached up to her knees. She had golden flowers braided into her fake hair. Her golden heels clanked as she gave her name to the doorman. It was a perfect night for her. No task. No IMF agents. Tonight was her night. She's going to laugh and dance around the whole place. She checked her phone to see 20 missed calls from an unknown number. Probably someone from headquarters. She hasn't exactly got the chance to pick her phone up while she was manhandling a Russian officer for Coulson. Poor guy. Nearly wetted himself.

She moved along the room while exchanging dances with different mens. One of them happened to be her blue eyed partner who kissed her lips longer than necessary. She was about to follow him is when he passed her a note and pushed her towards the bar which was near the front door.

Confused at her partner's actions, She ordered a strong cocktail, as she opened the note to find four words written in red ink.

 ** _It's a trap. Run!_**

She cursed under her breadth. This evening was supposed to be her free time with him. She nearly gritted her teeth in anger. She lost the appetite as the cocktail was brought into her view. Then came the unbelievable cold touch of a gun on her back skin with a rough hand on her shoulders to keep her steady. She turned around to see _little_ Jane and a buffy girl. They had their guns pointed at her while little Jane's was a little disorientated. The red head could see that Jane wanted answers from her.

"Oktober"

"Jessy. How are you? Missed me?" The black widow continued in her cheery voice.

"Nancy Rushman orff Oktober, black pearl or was it roman. How many names do you have little spider?" The buffy girl sneered.

"Not many but enough to make you all go crazy." Nancy replied back with full force.

"Nice to know you're all alone today. It will be pretty hard for you to escape from us considering its one against 8." The buffy girl continued as her hands griped Nancy's shoulder hard.

"Oh sweety, even if it's was one against 20 I would still win. As for you, you should work on your angry looks. You look like a puffed out bull in that hideous red dress of yours."

Suddenly, Jane had her hands around Sanchez to stop her from attacking Oktober or Nancy.

"You fucking bitch!" The buffy girl spat at Nancy.

Jane screamed into her earpiece for Ethan to send someone as Sanchaz was struggling real hard. As if on que, she saw Nancy smirking before something came zooming towards their feet. It exploded in a bright light as also at the same time the entire building's electrical power came down covering them in total darkness.

Jane had already let Sanchaz out of her hands while she tried to see her surroundings. Soon after few seconds the lights came back on only to see-

"Jane the bitch is gone!" She heard Sanchaz yelled out loudly. Also finishing her sentence.

Jane turned to see Sanchaz's hand in an unrecognisable angle. Nancy must have twisted her hand when she made her escape.

While she heard others trying to catch Nancy throughout the building, she turned around to see Sanchaz holding a black arrow in her good hand. Ohhh God, looks like she was never alone.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

As soon as she saw a Flicker of black near the ceiling, she knew she found her escape. So with a smirk and as the light went out, she twisted the buffy girl's hand before running towards the nearest exit which was the front door. But it was already blocked by a green eyed man. Using the side door, she ran up the emergency stairs to upper floors while avoiding the flying bullets coming from IMF agent's guns. She already knew that her partner was already on the top floor and was shooting explosives arrows at the on coming agents. He was being careful about it. He didn't wanna kill anyone.

She stopped for a second to look back which was a big mistake as one of the agents barged into her through one of the doors on her right. He held her in a tight choke. Thinking of all the whining she's gonna get from her partner, she judo flipped herself over the bulky guy before twisting his wrists. Then twisting, turning and CRACK! The man fell into a heap beside her. She didn't kill him but he was knocked out. Without wasting any time, she continued her climb before busting in on the top floor. She was greeted with 10 or so bodyguards. Knowing she has less time, she tackled them one by one using her widow tasers and pepper spray before dangling the last one off the ceiling. **(Think of the fighting sequence in iron man 2 where she take on 12 mens. It's the same fighting scene with the guards but imagine her in a small dress).**

"Nat" she turned around at his sudden voice. He was there. In his normal black costume with his bow and arrows.

"Why don't you ever pick up your phone?" He exclaimed.

"Really. Are we really going to have that talk now?" She said sarcastically. Boys are stupid. Instead of asking how the girl is, they ask about her phone habits?

"Yes! I strictly told you to run but no you had to stick up to Sanchaz's attitude?" He said as he banged one of the left over guards in a window, shattering the glass into millions of pieces.

"So that's her name. She was a bully, and besides she looked ridiculous, I had to say something bad." She exclaimed. For few seconds they both got busy as they Handled the last three guards using the walls and their momentum as support.

"Well, your big mouth has gotten you in bad trouble."

The black widow scoffed at him.

"Your the one to talk."

He looked at her for few seconds before sticking his tongue out at her. Nat did a fake gasp.

She was about to say something sarcastic but before she could even open her mouth, she was pushed down by her partner as he shot two smoke arrows at the coming IMF agents who had finally made it to the top floor.

"They really need a better trainer. Their bodies are hopeless except maybe that boy with green eyes but still hopeless. I wonder what they do on missions everyday. " she sneered as she saw how the agents were gasping for breath.

"Well, not everyone can be fast like us Nat" he said while patting her head.

"And please take this ugly wig off. I love you More in red." He added as he pulled her further down the hall. Listening to his advice, she ripped the wig off before letting her dark, red curls loose. Letting them fall on her back.

They ran through the corridors to escape the on-coming agents. Soon they were left with no way out. They could leave the building but that will result in exposure of her partner's identity and also the fact, that the sudden fight could result into anyone's death, especially with bullets flying all over the place. They could end up hitting one of the IMF agents which will make things more complicated. Knowing she hasn't got much time left, the black widow turned to her archer.

"Go. Run. Get out of here. If they find you, everything we have build off the last 4 years will be down to pieces." She said as she tried to push him towards a hiding spot in the ventilation system above. Only one person can fit in there.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind." He said as he stopped her with his large hands.

"Clint!" She whispered his name slowly as she tried to form the words.

"Clint, please. If they find out that their agent William Brandt is not who he says he is, they will kill you at first sight. It will make harder for SHIELD to settle the fight. Please Clint. They can't know you're one of SHIELD. IMF will do anything to get their revenge. The secretary there will make it harder for us to infiltrate the agency. Please." She begged him as she heard the footsteps coming closer.

"But Nat, what about you I can't leave you here?"

"You're not leaving me. Remember you're William Brandt. An agent who is involved in the mission of catching me. You can still plan my escape when we reach a more suitable place, but for now you need to leave. Fury told me, you can't under no circumstance blow your cover off. Please Clint. Hydra is inside IMF. And in order to find it, you need to keep your cover intact for little longer. Your team's life is depended on this. If hydra got rid of every good IMF agent, there will be no IMF. As much as I like an idea of an agency being destroyed, I know for a fact that IMF was made for human protection. They are similar to us, it's just they have a different purpose. You can come out in the light when they give us the signal. Please go!" She exclaimed as she again pushed him. He starred at her before pulling her close for one last kiss.

"I thought this night would be different. Just you and me. But our lives are always coming between us!" She whispered. He kissed her again before disappearing through the ventilation system above.

As soon as he was gone, she heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot and realised that in her emotions, she wasn't fast enough and ended up with a bullet In her upper thigh.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Benji was sitting in the safe house with Jane and Sanchaz as others barged in through the front door. Agent Crabb carried a body over his back while agent Theo and Ethan had a women in between them. Not just any women... It was the black widow.

Agent Theo pulled the black widow towards a chair where he tied her hands and legs to the chair before pulling her chair towards the basement where she'll be staying. Benji could've swore, he saw blood on her dress.

"Where's Brandt?" Ethan asked as Theo came back.

"Oh, he's at the plaza. Taking care of the guards situation. He'll be here soon." Benji replied.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the front door opened again as Brandt came in. He gave a nod to Ethan before setting himself on the couch.

"What happened to Agent Goyle?" Jane asked as she saw him lying on the floor where Agent Crabb has put his body.

"He's not dead is he?" Sanchaz asked.

"He's alive. That bloody bitch knocked him out. Actually she made us all run to the point where we were going to faint." Agent Crabb spited out.

"Any casualties?"

"No, but through her chase she took down guards after guards. We found them lying in a heap on the floor. One of them was even dangling while the other was smashed into a rudy window. That bitch has skills." Agent Crabb exclaimed. Everyone in the room were a little shocked. They knew she was good but they didn't know that she was this good. She's similar to Ethan.

"And she had her archer friend with her." Sanchaz said as she brought the black arrow into view.

"Bloody thing was throwing some kind of exploding arrows towards us. Nearly blinded me."

"Woah! Exploding arrows? But no-one has ever managed to make that kind of tech yet. It's sounds so advanced." Benji said as he examined the black arrow that Sanchaz handed him.

"Yeah well that's not the only thing. We found these small flat technical looking buttons near the guards." Agent Theo said as he handed Benji the little gadgets. He may not like Ethan and his team that much but he respects their work.

"These aren't buttons. They are tasers but in a more smaller version. I'm gonna figure out how they work." Benji said as he sat back down the couch still examining the gadgets.

"We got the spider but the bird escaped." Agent Crabb continued.

"Don't worry mate, the little spider will tell us where he is and also everything about their organisation and work! She already took a bullet to the leg. In no time, the pain will make her speak." Theo said as he clapped a hand on crabb's back. On the side, Brandt looked a little worried.

"Bullet to the leg?" He asked carefully as not to tip off anything.

"Yeah, she was looking the other way when I shot her. I was aiming for her torso but leg works too." Agent Theo said normally. Now Brandt looked really worried. Jane saw how his face was turning red every passing minute.

"She's pretty for a assassin. Wouldn't be surprised how many men's has fallen into her trap just by looking at her." Sanchaz said suddenly.

"We'll see how her magic works on us."

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Later on Jane couldn't handle it. Brandt's constant pacing and shifting was making her mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She said suddenly.

"What?" Brandt said as he lied.

"Don't what me. Why are you pacing around like a maniac? I can see your worried."

"It's nothing!"

"Brandt!" She yelled a little louder. The others were outside while Benji was in the next room.

Brandt looked around a little before moving his eyes towards the basement door.

"Jane, I don't think shooting her was a good idea. The bleeding can kill her without giving us any information. Maybe we should patch her up." He asked worriedly.

Jane was more than shocked. She looked at her friend while anger boiled inside her.

"What the hell are you saying Brandt? Patch her up? You're saying we should help a killer. Are you out of your mind? She killed people." She yelled clearly aware that Benji was listening in on them.

"SO HAVE WE ! Just because she's on the other side that doesn't mean we treat her in a animalistic way. Don't we have any humanity."

"Humanity? Humanity is shown to those people who don't just slaughter their victims into pieces Brandt! She's a class A assassin."

"So what? If we really wanna get all the information from her, we need to keep her alive. And in order to do that, we need to patch her bullet wound before it kills her. Look I'm an analyst. I know how any injury can kill a person. And you've seen her. She's hard as a rock. Maybe if we show a little mercy, she might tell us some things." He said loudly.

Jane scoffed at him. " Tell us things? She'll think we're all weak. And how could you even say that? Are you not on our side?"

"I am. It's just I can't let her become one of those statistic in my reports. In order to interrogate her, we need to keep her alive."

"And she will stay alive. The bullet is in the leg. It's not gonna kill her. Besides others must be coming now to interrogate her. She'll still be tortured. What's the point?"

Brandt stayed quiet at this. There was something he was hiding.

"I just think... Maybe... Maybe she's not doing all this on her will. Someone is making her do all this. I've looked at her eyes Jane. She seems nice." Brandt said slowly after a minute of silence.

"Nice. She's not nice!"

"What do you know about her Jane? The last time I checked, you and her were happily talking in that cafe the other day. And you didn't bother telling us about that." Brandt said suddenly.

That caught jane off guard. She wasn't aware That someone saw her there.

" I didn't know it was her until the end." She said slowly.

"Oh really. By the looks of it you guys looked like best friends. Talking and munching on coffee. I even saw the note and the knife She gave you. Potential widow wasn't it? Planning to replace her Jane?" Brandt accused her.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about what happened in that cafe."

"Then how could you say that my reasons for patching her up are absurd. How can you not believe that a bad person can become good if you know that a good person can easily be turned into a bad one?" Brandt asked.

Jane stayed quiet at this. She didn't know how to answer him back.

"I thought so Jane." He said. He was about to walk away when he heard her speak.

"My... My reasons are on curiosity based. What are your reasons based on Brandt? And don't just say because she could tell us stuff if she's alive. You said, you looked in her eyes. Do you feel something towards her?" She asked him. She was hopping he doesn't. She doesn't think she'll be able to take that shock.

"I wanna give her conviction. A belief that she could still be changed." He said after a moment. Unknown to Jane, Brandt just repeated the Same words he got when his handler recruited him. The same words he used on Nat to bring her to his side when he was first sent to kill her.

"You have a big heart Brandt. But not everyone take this chance to redeem themselves." She said before she left the room.

"You'll be surprised Jane" he said quietly. Only Benji heard him.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Coulson! What's that I hear about Agent Romanov being captured by Pity little IMF agents?" Fury boomed as he entered the training room where phil Coulson was practicing his moves.

"Well, it's quite a funny story if you ask me." Agent Coulson replied amusingly. The director just starred at him.

" You see, Agent Romanov went out for a night out with Barton but things got complicated and she had to let herself be captured just so she could save agent barton's cover." Phil said in simple words. Fury nodded.

"Send an extraction team for Agent Romanov. I need her on some other matters. That Stark's attitude is getting on my nerves. His ability to piss off everyone still hasn't changed." Fury said irritably.

"Yes sir."

"And It's time to play your part Coulson."

"Yes sir."

Director fury nodded again before he motioned Coulson to follow him.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjjstaline

Agent Romanov orff the Black Widow moved around in her seat uncomfortably. Her hands were open as she fixed the white bandage on her thigh. The stupid agent didn't even know how to tie a knot properly. It took her less than a minute to untie herself. Bloody English fools. Reaching her hand behind her ear, she activated her ear-com. Clint always complained how IMF's tech was useless compared to SHIELDS. she was thankful when she heard Coulson's voice. She could hear Coulson whining in her ear about not being careful. 'Oh god not again!' She thought as she heard footsteps coming. She quickly picked up the rope and tangled her hands in it to make it seem as if she's still tied. She wrapped her legs around the chair and fixed her posture.

"Olaa Ms. Widow. Feeling un-comfy are we?" An Irish voice said as a bulky man entered the room with three other agents. Nat didn't reply. She knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Maybe this might suit your taste." He said as he waved a taser device before electrocuting her. She didn't scream but gritted her teeth as the shock ran through her body. Maybe it was his revenge for knocking him out.

"What happened Ms. Widow? Cat got your tongue?" He said as he tased her again.

"Goyle." A firm voice said behind him. Nat moved her eyes to the sandy blonde. He was buffed too but not enough compared to the Irish man. He slowly came closer to her.

"I'm going to be straight, we need some answers Ms. Rushman... Or whatever your real name is?" He said while pulling out a chair in front of her. Nat still didn't reply. She was getting bored with this.

"We are going to play a game Ms. Rushman. I ask you a question. You have two choices. 1. Your going to answer the question or 2. You get a punishment. I hope you choose option 1 because I don't show any leniency in my punishments. So, shall we get started?" He asked as he clapped his hands while the other two agents were starring at her like a pair of Hawks. They still hadn't noticed the bandage on her leg so that's a good sign.

"We should start with something simple so... First question, what is your true name ?" He asked. Agent Romanov laughed at this.

"You just said it yourself big head." She replied as she saw a flicker of anger in his eyes.

Instead of replying, he tased her. Still, she didn't scream.

"Don't get so cocky with me Ms. Rushman. You may have killed people but right now you're not in the spot to throw remarks at me. I can finish you here & now but I have patience. And besides, I wouldn't want you to miss seeing these cool instruments that I've brought." He said as he gestured to a bag full of knifes and various torture instruments.

"It's quite a big collection you know. Collected myself. Took me time but I now have everything and I wouldn't hesitate to use it on you Ms. Rushman." He continued. Nat was amused. She started laughing bringing confusion on his face.

"Your collection is quite beautiful you know. Pretty Knives and pins? That's it? Is that all you English people have? I thought you were more skilled in this form of art Agent Godric Theo. You should come to my house. I've got stuff that would make your little bag look like a little child's play." She sneered. She made sure his name was stretched out. As she had expected, his face turned in shock along with his other agents who looked at her more viscously.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She repeated the same words to tease them more.

"How about I'll play a game. I tell you a fact about you & your agency and you get to have two choices. 1. You can just stand there in shock or 2. You can run to your little secretary and tell him that the one of the world's deadliest assassin knows about all of his little IMF's secrets. " she continued as she saw more shock and anger in their faces.

The one with green eyes got hold of her face pretty tightly. He looked in her eyes only to ask a question.

"How do you know his name?" He spat out.

"Oh my partner told me about him. He said Agent Theo here is hot tempered and also a very big dick. You know, I think they should build a bullet proof condom to fit his big head. That way, he might have a little control on himself when it comes to pleasure." She said while smiling. Oh she's loving every bit of this interrogation.

"Who told you?"

"I'm sure you all know him by the name of 'The Black Archer'. To be honest that's quite pathetic for a name. I'd call him a egoistic dick head if I were you. His attitude gets on his head a lot. Do you know, he likes to think he can fly by flapping his hands like a pelican." She said while giving a short laugh. 'Oh god Clint is sooo going to kill her' she thought. She could also hear Coulson's giggling through her ear-com.

"What's his name, you bitch?" Agents Goyle said as he pushed the green eyes away and held his taser up.

"I told you. An egoistic dick head!" Bad move as she got tased again.

"How much do you know about us?"

"Enough to know your name and rank Agent Hunt. Isn't Ethan your first name?" She teased. The black widow was laughing in her own head. They looked quite shaken.

The fourth agent who was that bulky girl she met the other night moved her eyes to agent romanov's bandage on her thigh.

"Who patched you up?" She asked as she pointed towards the bandage, also bringing her team mate's attention.

The black widow sighed, she was really hoping she could keep it hidden for a bit longer.

"Someone that doesn't like your company."

The bulky girl sneered at her. 'Gosh! She just made herself more ugly." Nat thought as she was now getting bored.

Without another word, they all left the basement giving Nat her personal time while Coulson was explaining her extraction details in her ear-com.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Jane was looking at her red blade that was given by Oktober to her. She though what Brandt said. Maybe she should start believing in his ways. Now if she thinks about it, getting abducted and being forced to turn into a weapon must be hard for Oktober. Jane saw the look in Oktober's eyes when she saw the red head enter the party last night. It was relaxed and full of love. It was as if she had no worries. Maybe that's what Brandt was trying to say. She might not be who she's trying to be.

Turning the blade in her fingers, she touch the Russian carving along the blade. Letting the cold sensation guide her fingers around it. What's so special about this knife? She could feel she had a connection with it. Now she thought about it, she felt as if she had a connection with Oktober too. Like she knows her but can't pinpoint from where.

Suddenly her train of thoughts were interrupted by Sanchaz's scream. She got up and made her way to the living room only to find Sanchaz screaming her head off.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF JEASUS PATCHED THAT BITCH'S BULLET WOUND?" She screamed.

Jane and Benji looked at each other. They were hoping it wasn't Brandt, but who were they kidding. It has to be Brandt. Apparently Ethan saw their little exchange. Knowing he can't get anything out of Jane, he turned to the most easiest option. Benji.

"Benji... Do you know who fixed her up?" He asked while closing in on his close friend.

Benji was quite scared to be honest, he looked at Jane who gave him a nod. If Brandt is going to act like this then he should let everyone know, otherwise that will make everything more complicated. And complications is not what the team is looking for.

"I... I don't know but I think it was Brandt. He was talking about fixing up Nancy's bullet wound. Look Ethan I don't know what going on with him, but he need to get his head back in the game." Benji replied. The last part was a bit serious.

Ethan squeezed his lips in a tight line and pinched his eyes in anger.

"Where is he?"

"Behind you." Brandt's voice came as he entered the room himself.

Ethan turned around to see Brandt standing there. He looked strong and confident. Something that they know the old Brandt lacked.

"Look Ethan I can explain..." Brandt started but was cut off by Goyle advancing on him. If it was the same Brandt that Ethan knew and loved as a little brother then that Brandt would just stand there and take a hit from Goyle but instead what Ethan and the others saw, made them take a step back.

The Brandt standing infront of them took Goyle's fist and twisted to the point of a crack before judo-flipped Goyle on the sitting table (made of glass) making it shatter into millions of pieces under his weight. Also acquiring Goyle's gun, he unloaded the bullets. That's the second time in a row that Agent Goyle was flipped off his ass.

"Now can we talk without any violence?" He said while looking at Ethan in the eyes. Ethan felt a need to step back from Brandt's hard gaze. It shivered him. It wasn't Brandt like.

"How.. How did you do that? I thought you didn't... Didn't know any fighting." Sanchaz said while tumbling on her own words. She was too shocked.

"I was a field agent before I took up the post of an analyst." He said, ending the topic. Sanchaz raised her eye-brow. She hates it when men surprise her. Its kind of a bad attraction to her. Her eyes moved as she saw how Brandt folded his shirt up to his elbows. Even from there both Jane and Sanchaz could see the build up of strong muscles. Both of them wondered how his insides must be and why they never noticed it before.

"I patched her up because I didn't want her to become one of those statistics in my reports. She was no good to us by being dead, so I just fixed her wound jus to keep her alive so we could get more Intel from her by torturing her... Not killing." He said slowly.

"But, our whole mission was to eliminate her." Theo said angrily.

"Yes, but after we get the Intel... Not before. Otherwise we would've been back to the beginning. I don't know about you but I don't like knowing things."

" I still hate you for showing sympathy towards her. She thinks, we are weak." Theo said again.

"When has ever a criminal's thinking affected our decisions Agent Theo?"

Silence...

"But that didn't give you the right to heal her. You should have told us. And besides she has the upper hand now. Somehow she knows all over names and IMF's secrets." Sanchaz said suddenly.

"This could only mean one thing. We have mole in IMF. the secretary was right, there is someone in IMF who is very high up and is trading secrets." Theo said darkly.

"Wait. Wait. The secretary knew about this?" Ethan asked.

"He was suspicious."

"In fact they have few suspects." Theo said as his voice held an accusation for someone in this room.

"Ok let's say, we have traitor, what are we going to do now?" Benji asked.

"What else? Get the confession from widow." Sanchaz said.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

At IMF headquarters:

"Sir, we've checked every possible agent. They all have a clean-proof record. Nothing suspicious except this one." Kerrington said as he handed a file to the secretary.

The man himself looked at the file before frowning.

"What's wrong with him? His file is clean."

"That's the problem. The file is too clean. There are no mistakes in it. Not even any alphabetical mistakes. It's like it was written to convince people."

"What do you mean? What's so bad about not having any mistakes?" The secretary asked.

"We have a code sir. If a file is made on an agent, we tend to include some alphabetical mistakes just to verify that it was IMF who made it. Since the agencies like to keep their files mistakes free, it was a perfect trap. So if by any chance a foreign file gets in, we will know that it's not IMFs by looking at its structure. As for this one, it doesn't have any mistakes which means it wasn't made by IMF. Someone else made it and kept it there without realising that we have a secret code in our files."

"How come I didn't know about this code?"

"No one does sir except our IT people. Those people are on our lower levels so it's easier for them to keep secrets. Agent Dunn was our one of technician. He knows about this code too."

"But this man was at your post before he went in the field. Wouldn't he know about it?"

"No sir. Like I said only the IT department knows. And since I'm from there, I know too. That's why I gave you the file in person. Unless he was part of the IT department, he wouldn't know. Which by the way he wasn't." Kerrington continued.

"But..but.. I just don't believe it. Is their any other proofs?"

"Yes" Kerrington replied as he took out his laptop and showed the secretary, deeper version on the agent's file.

"I did a search of his achievements outside IMF. I used US army's facial records to find more information on him. And this is what I came up with." He showed a file with the agent's picture on it. All the other writing was blocked by an encryption, except a line in bold. " _ **This man is highly dangerous and should be treated with caution.**_ "

"That's the only sentence we have on him, the other information is blocked by an unknown encryption. I've tried every agency's encryptions but they don't match. I figured someone was trying to hide his details. So I tracked down few of my contacts and they informed me that this man has been seen around the world with different names for past 2 decades. I tried to run those names through the scan but came up with same encrypted blockage."

"And there is no way to go past this encryption?"

"No, sir. Our best hackers have tried but none of them could break it. I feared he's maybe the mole. I never really liked him." Kerrington with a little disgust.

"If he's the one then it would explain how he got access to the records. He's with our best team right now."

"Don't worry sir, I have already put one of my special Agent on him. And he recently informed me that this agent is maybe working against IMF. The images indicate that he's maybe working for Phil Coulson." Kerrington as he showed more pictures of the accused agent.

The secretary was shocked. He trusted this man and this is what he get.

"Tell your agent to keep an eye on him. As soon as he gets solid evidence, tell him to take the shot but let the other members know about it before. I want to know everything and anything about William Brandt!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and advice. Here is another chapter for you to enjoy. I know the last scene in this chapter may seem a little rushed but I had to do it. I couldn't stretch the plot anymore. After all IMF should get a upper hand too. It won't be fair for them if SHIELD's the master mind behind everything.**

 **I don't avengers or mission impossible series.**

Chapter 5 - The Perfect Play

Benjamin Dunn, a full-fledged IMF's field agent who was once a technician starred at the advanced piece of technology in his hands. The small stunners that he now figured were tasers and smoke bombs turned blue in front of his own eyes as they got activated. He managed to flung himself behind his bed to avoid getting stunned but still coughed a little of the white smoke that came threw the device. Making sure the devices are not ON, he reached for them to examine them more. He has never seen anything like it. Ok, maybe he has seen the tasers and smoke bombs but not in a shape of a small button. It's like they have minimised the carrier but the effect is still great and more stronger. IMF doesn't have things like this with them. Also the black arrow that lay un-touched has the same advanced tech. Benji had checked its corners to find 4 stages of different holes. He figured, the arrow heads could be changed and plugged into any of these holes. Since he found the explosive arrow head attached in the second hole, the other arrowheads must have different tech in them. He even found a small GPS tracker inside the arrow, luckily he had disabled it. Let just hope, no-one has located their safe house while the tracker was active.

It has only been few hours since Brandt flipped Goyle like a rag doll. Benji was surprised at the amount of strength that Brandt possessed. Because in order to flip a fat ass agent like Goyle, he needed to have a lot of strength In order to even pick him up. Benji had to step back a little when Brandt's gaze met his when he was done with Goyle. The harsh gaze that he received shivered him. Benji could see everyone in the room felt the shivers. The person they have seen before wasn't the Brandt they knew. The old Brandt lack the confidence but this Brandt was full of it. Even Ethan had to take a step back. That shows how much Brandt intimate them. And on top of that his behaviour is all weird. First, he argued with Jane, and then he patched up the black widow's wound before flipping Goyle of his ass. ( Agent Crabb and agent Theo had to hold on to Goyle from lashing out at Brandt who by that time looked ready to flip him again.) And then he did something that made everyone in the room dis-trust him more. Just two hours after their talk with Brandt, everyone including Benji went down in the basement to have a little talk with the widow.

Like usual, Ethan and Theo had tried to get some answers out of her but soon had to give up since the widow was being her sarcastic self. With every question, she became more sarcastic before challenging them to stop her from escaping. To be honest, Benji didn't believe her that she could escape. They had figured she was just bluffing. Soon, Benji saw a flash of silver chain on the side of her dress on her neck. He pointed out to others only to wish he hadn't. It's a chain that had two finger sized bands attached... Two rings... Two rings that identify that she had a life. One of them probably was a engagement ring while the other was her wedding ring. The fat ass agent had pulled out the chain and couldn't control his glee. One of the ring had a simple diamond while the other one had a inscription in Russia and a small black bird. Behind him, Benji felt Brandt stiffen as Goyle started to tease the widow about her assumed family. Telling her, he would drag them here only to torture and kill them infront of her own eyes.

Benji had seen how her eyes had flickered to a spot behind him before moving it back on Goyle's glee face. Benji still could remember the exact words that followed after her little eyes exchange. " _ **Be careful little agent, you don't want to get him angry now do you? Because that be bad. Really bad.**_ " She had said while shaking her head. It seemed to Benji as if she's trying to say no. Whoever she was talking about, the Middle-aged technician doesn't wanna know. He was too shaken by what Agent Goyle tried to do next.

He could feel everyone's anger and shock at his action. Even the black widow's killing wouldn't make up for his actions. When the widow has mocked him, he had tried to move his hands inside her dress. He had tried to reach in and had roped his hands over her chest before being pulled back roughly by Brandt. Every agent had seen that dark burning flame in Brandt's eyes as he picked up Goyle by his shirt. Brandt had beaten the shit out of the fat agent before being pulled by Ethan and Sanchaz. The now bruised agent was still starring shockingly at Brandt. Jane and Sanchaz had found their fists against Agent Goyle's face. Even though the widow is a killer, Goyle's action brought injustice to her. IMF respects a women's honour. No matter how bad they are. They will try everything but not stoop low to the cheap level that Goyle has tried. Only cowards do that. And they are not cowards.

Ethan still had a tight grip on Brandt. Benji could see Ethan was struggling real heard. And that's something to see. After Goyle was pushed back, Benji and everyone else in the room saw how Brandt helped the widow fixed her dress before placing his jacket over her. The others knew something was wrong with Brandt. This caused them to dis-trust him. After that for Benji, it was a world of shouting and pushing. They had come back up in the living room, after Theo threatened Brandt to keep his hands of the widow. _**She's a criminal and she has to die,**_ were his words. After that, no-one was allowed in the basement. Ethan and Theo had been going down consistently to get any Intel out of her. He suspected they needed something solid for HQ. The pressure was getting high. The secretary wanted Intel. All we had was the person who knows everything but refuses to tell us anything.

Right now Benji had successfully managed to avoid another taser attack. This would be his seventh time that he had ducked behind his bed.

' _ **Stupid tasers. All this jumping is making me hungry. Hmm...Off to the kitchen land'**_ he thought as he made his way towards the kitchen. Here he was thinking he would eat a delicious ham  & cheese sandwich and go back to his brilliant mind poking is when he heard few voices coming from the basement. He stopped himself before turning his head to look at the basement's door. He could hear two voices whining and arguing before few seconds of silence. Ethan, Agent Theo, Sanchaz, Goyle and Crabb wasn't at the house, they had went for a digital meeting in one of the Mexican bases with the secretary regarding their latest issue. There was only him, Jane and Brandt who were at the safe house. One of the voices seemed deep, it can't be Jane, so Benji figured it must be Brandt. He didn't want to impose on his friend but he was curious. After what happened few hours ago, he hadn't talked to Brandt yet or vice versa. He just hopes their friendship doesn't get damaged. He's gonna have a talk with him now. Making sure his footsteps were quiet, he sneaked up to the door only to hear a deep sobbing.

Was Brandt crying? Benji was confused. Why would Brandt cry? He put his ear to the door to hear more sobbing and then some comforting words from a sweet voice. Must be the widow.

"You should have ran when I told you to. I even gave you a head-start." he heard Brandt say. What! When did Brandt say that? Why would he? She's a criminal!

"You mean pushing me near the front door. Yeah great move dumb ass"

"Hey! I'm not a dumb ass. By the way I'm sorry for what happened today. I'm going to kill him"

"Well... I did warn him" came widow's reply. Then it was all giggling and little laughs.

Benji was confused. What the hell are they talking about? And why would Brandt help her escape? Then came the little whisper that shocked Benji to no end.

"I love you!"

Benji swore in his head as he heard those words again. They freakin love each other, which could mean that the two rings in widow's chain must be given by Brandt. But how could that be possible. As far as Benji was concerned, Brandt didn't have a family. Infact he has been staying with the team for past 4 years! How would he get time to raise a family? There could only be another explanation to this. He must have fallen for her when they went on the mission. After all she's known to use her beauty as her weapon. She must have lured Brandt to her. That is the only explanation that Benji could come up with. Now if he thinks about it, Benji did see a girl talking to Brandt on the night Steel was killed. She had red hair. Ethan said he was flirting with a dumb brown head but Benji could have sworn he saw red hair. At that time he didn't dwell on it that much but now it all makes sense. Brandt was helping her since the beginning. Benji bet he helped her escape after Steel's assassination. Even at other points when they planned to catch her.

He felt like he's been slapped. He took some deep breadths before realising that Brandt was playing them the whole time. A perfect play. Brandt, his arm-to-arm friend was lying to them since the beginning. All these weird behaviours and mood swings clicked inside Benji's head. Agent Theo talked about a mole in IMF who's trading secrets & intel. Could that be Brandt? It has to be him. He was a analyst forgot sake! Of course he would. Benji was now really worried. The person he trusted was betraying them. Why would Brandt do this? He helped IMF. Why would he betray it? He is a fucking IMF agent. Why betray his own agency? Pulling out his phone, he started a voice mail to Ethan but before he could pass on the biggest Intel, he heard some shuffling before the basement door opened in front of his own eyes. He looked up to see Brandt's blue eyes starring at him. Benji couldn't even form the words, but he had to say it.

"It's you! You've been helping her since the beginning. HOW COULD YOU?" Benji yelled. Brandt tried to say some words but they came out all jumbled up.

"You have been betraying us. LYING TO US! I even bet your the mole in IMF. Why would you do this Will? You've been helping a killer all this time. Trading secrets & intel. WHY?" In that moment Benji had pulled his gun and pointed it at his long time friend. His phone was still in his hands and the voice mail was still recording.

"Look Benji, I can explain this." Brandt tried to reason. He really didn't want to hurt the technician.

"Explain what Will? That you have been working with her all this time and lying to us. Or that you love her! I heard everything Will. We were a team. How could you betray us for a killer like her. Did she bribe you? Come on Will, TELL ME! I want to know the truth. You're a fucking IMF agent Brandt! So why?" Benji said while still pointing his gun at Will. He knew Brandt was about to do something drastic, so he ended the recording and made sure it was sent to Ethan. Hopefully Ethan checks his voice mail.

"Benji look, I can't explain you everything but know this whatever I did was for IMF's good. My loyalties are not with IMF. And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do now!" Before Benji could comprehend his words, the gun was pulled away from Benji's hands. Brandt had pulled Benji into a head-lock before knocking him out. Benji's phone now lay beside Brandt's feet who hadn't waisted a moment before stepping on it thus successfully destroying it. Quietly Brandt has pulled Benji's unconscious body down in the basement where Nat had given him a 'are-you-serious-?' look. Ignoring her pissed look, he had hid Benji in some dark old dingy blankets before turning to his wife.

"I'm sooo dead!"

"Yeah ya think?"

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

While the scene where Benji was listening in on Brandt's conversation with the black widow was happening, Jane was sitting in her room that she shared with Sanchaz. To be honest, Sanchaz is actually a nice girl. Jane finds her a little aggressive but a great person in the end. _**"I guess, I shouldn't have judged the book by its cover.**_ "

Right now, She was researching on a orphanage house that was destroyed in a fire nearly 25 years ago. Apparently Jane had sneaked into the basement to have a little chat with the widow just after Ethan and others left for a briefing at HQ. She wanted some answers. But unfortunately, the only thing she could get out of Oktober's mouth was a name. " _ **Saint Mary's all girls orphanage**_ ". So here she is, locked in her room searching about this orphanage. She had made sure that her door was closed & locked. She doesn't want anyone barging in.

Scrolling down the page, she clicked on the very last result. The article read about 10 children who had been killed in that fire. All of whom were girls. She dig deeper into the other articles to only discover that their bodies were never recovered. The police assumed they were fully burnt before they could even stop the fire. It was said to be an accident. But Jane believed it can't be a accident. There is one thing she has been taught in her super spy life and that is, not everything is a accident. Sometimes what we see isn't the whole truth. So with that thought, she scrolled through heaps of pages before stopping at an article that was dated a year before the orphanage was destroyed.

It reads that there have been reports from neighbours and passing parents that the orphanage was involved in a illegal activity. The rumour is that they have been making illegal profit by selling girls to foreign companies. Some visitors claimed that the girls were abused every single day. They were treated as servants and were hit on by whips. Some even claimed they are chained to beds every night to ensure discipline. Apparently there wasn't enough evidence to support this so they had to close the case.

The thing that Jane didn't understand was why Oktober wanted her to look into this. There isn't anything that could help her answer any of her questions. As far as Jane knew, she was born to a wealthy couple in England and left the country to pursue her career in defence force at the age of 18. So what does the orphanage has to do with this? 'Agh! Why can't she just give me a straight answer?' Jane thought as she pulled her hair in frustration. She was about to search on more articles But suddenly she hears a sound. Like something heavy hitting the floor. She got up and unlocked her door. Putting her face between the door and the side wall, she looked around to see no-one. _**'Huh... That was weird. Must be my head. Gosh I really need to calm down with this**_ ' she thought as she closed her door while shaking her head. Unknown to her that dropping sound was of Benji being knocked out by Brandt. She had closed her door only to miss Brandt sigh before he pulled Benji's body down in the basement.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Where's Benji?" Ethan asked jane as they returned to the safe house.

"I don't know. He should be in his room."

"He's not." Agent Crabb said as he returned from Benji's room.

"Then where is he? Brandt?"

"I don't know either, I haven't seen him. I was going through some files over my computer." Brandt replied without missing a beat. Ethan felt a little suspicious.

"Then where is he? BENJI! BENJI!" Ethan yelled as he and others searched through the house.

To Jane, Brandt looked nervous. He had his cold face on. As if he didn't care where Benji was. Now that's something new to Jane. It's official. William Brandt has lost his mind.

Agent Theo, Sanchaz, Crabb and Goyle had also been looking for Benji. It was then when they returned to the living room, Sanchaz felt something crunchy underneath her shoe. She looked down to see a broken phone.

"What's that?" She said aloud bringing everyone's attention to the phone. Ethan walked up to her to examine the object.

"That's Benji's phone" he said as he recognised the multicoloured iPhone. Behind him, Jane heard Brandt swore under his breadth. She looked at him raising her eyebrow before re-focusing her attention on Benji's phone.

"It's crushed that means someone had stepped on it. Something's wrong Godric" Sanchaz said loudly. She was truly worried for Benji. Just because Godric and hunt has a problem with each other that doesn't mean she had a problem with hunt's team. She actually likes their company. They are bright and cheery compared to Crabb and Goyle who were always mean and bullies.

"Search the place. And the cameras!" Agent Theo said as everyone rushed back to their spots.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

As soon as her idiot husband left the basement to greet the other agents, she contacted her supervisor through her ear-com.

"Coulson?"

"WHAT?" He barked in her ear.

"Geez, what's got your panties in a twist?"

"Bad day. Bad timing!" He huffed.

"Yeah same here" Nat said as she gave a short laugh.

"What happened? And please don't tell me that idiot of a bird compromised his cover."

"He compromised his cover." She said straight away.

Agent Romanov heard her supervisor sigh before hearing a male voice moaning in pain. "Oops! Poor guy!" She sent a silent prayer to whomever is facing Coulson's wrath right now.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, that depends on the person he had managed to knock down."

"Who?"

"Agent Dunn"

"Really? Is he contained?"

"For now. But soon enough everyone would realise that he's missing and then in no time everything will link back to Clint."

"What am I gonna do about that bird brain!" Coulson said as he took a deep breadth to calm his nerves.

"I don't know. Shoot him with a rifle?" Natasha said rhetorically.

"Look, I'm sending a quin jet at 5 block away from your location. Get Barton and get out of there. Sooner or later Mr. Dunn will wake up and cause a racket so before that, get your ass moving. And please no killings!"

"Copy that sir, but I can't guarantee that for Clint. He's pretty intent on killing that fat agent."

"Just handle the bloody situation Nat." He said as she heard another moan from someone on the other end.

"Don't I always? Anyways please go easy on whoever is fighting you."

"It's a new recruit."

"Then don't scare him. The Poor guy must be nursing his leg right now so no more attacking!" She said as she knew Coulson would still attack the poor recruit.

"He needs to learn. Besides he has a big mouth."

"Soo?" She waited few seconds before screaming his name. "COULSON STOP!"

"Fine. Jeez relax. He's not dead."

"Oh really? I bet he's on his deathbed."

"Well, not on his deathbed but he's moaning so loudly. Gosh he needs to man up!"

The she heard a small yell from Coulson. "Get your ass off the ground agent Triplett. Look at you. Your making me cry!" She couldn't contain her laugh at this.

"Be ready. The party will be there at 200 hrs."

"Copy that" she said as she felt the call disconnect.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

It has been nearly four hours since Benji had gone missing. It's 1am in the morning and everyone was tired. Ethan had informed the Secretary about Benji. They had ordered him to find their best hacker ASAP. It's nice to know that the new secretary actually cares about their agent's lives. Since everyone was tired, agent Theo and Ethan had dismissed everyone to their rooms while two leaders had decided to stay awake and figure out something. Unknown to them Jane and Sanchaz were also staying awake since they can't sleep on the fact that their friend is missing. Later on, Ethan found a voice mail in his phone from Benji. He played it with Agent Theo also listening in.

Just few minutes before, the black widow was getting ready to escape. She had informed Clint about the extraction through the morse code and was gearing herself up. As she started to creep up the stairs, she heard a little moan from behind her. She cursed under her breadth. " _ **Why does he have to wake up now?"**_ Cursing at her bad luck, she moved towards the old dingy blankets before pulling them away from the technician who had by now was starring at her. As fast as lightning she pressed a nerve behind his ear to knock him out. It's something she learnt during her red room years. It took her ages to get it right. She had killed 20 people or so before she had finally learnt the technique.

With a deep breadth, she moved back towards the stairs. Peeking through the basement's door, she noticed two figures sitting on the couch. They were listening to something on a phone. She could see one of them was shaking in anger. Knowing it was the two leaders, she connected a call to Maria Hill.

"WHAT?" Her friend barked in her ear. That's two people now.

"Geez, what's with you all and barking today?"

"Bad day. Bad timing."

"Yeah, heard that before."

"Hurry up Nat. I don't have all day." The ice queen of SHIELD replied.

"Yeah yeah... Can you please ask one of your tweedle Dums to cut the power of the house I'm in?"

"For how long?"

"Ohh.. You know. Few minutes maybe. Just enough time for me and the birdy to get out."

"He's with you?"

"Yup!"

"Wack him over his head would you? That git stole my favourite pen and now I've to work with these cheap cello ones. Agh! Horrible." Maria replied.

"Just steal one from Fury, Maria!"

"Agh! Have seen his desk? It's full of booby traps! And not to mention his love for Oreo. Gosh, his whole chair is full of Oreo crumbs. No wonder Coulson hates Oreo." Maria scoffed.

"Huh.. I didn't know that. Well that's something to tease Fury about."

"Don't even try it. He's worse than stark."

"Stark? Now I gotta meet him."

"Oh you will. Sooner than expected I guess."

"Ok. I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that. I like to be surprised."

"Yeah yeah... You have 10 minutes to get out. Lights will be off in 3, 2, 1..." Suddenly the whole house's power went down.

Knowing that Maria has already ended the call, the black widow entered the living room only to bump into someone. She looked up to see her husband in his black uniform with his favourite weapon. Bow and arrow. Ok she didn't know it was her husband and might have tried to punch him. She only stopped when she heard his voice.

"Jeez Nat, Stop!"

Following her friend's orders, she wacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said as she could see him nursing his head.

"Just doing a favour from Maria"

"Was that about the pen?"

The black widow nodded her head in response.

"Great" she heard him say.

Unfortunately their little reunion was interrupted with a series of yells from the IMF agents. Good thing they haven't noticed Nat and Clint yet. Making sure his footsteps were quiet, he pulled his wife close to him before moving towards the front door. Unfortunately, Natasha had to flung her arms, only to hit Ethan right on the face! The poor agent turned around to see who had slapped him across the face. But due to the darkness he couldn't see anyone. He was now wildly flinging his arms around the room. In order to avoid being caught, the black widow has moved towards a room on the right side, only to wish she hadn't.

The black gun that was pointed at her face was held by none other than the bastard Agent Goyle.

"Trying to escape little spider?" He sneered.

"No I was actually having a walk around the house, since no-one really gave me a tour. Is that how you guys treat your guests?" she replied sarcastically.

"It's his code Nat. They were never really nice to guests like us. Always assuming things. Such childish acts." She heard Clint say behind Goyle. The fat agent turned his gun around to point it at a black figure. Choosing the right time, Clint stepped a little closer to Goyle to reveal his face.

Agent Romanov had to laugh at this. The round agent was starring shockingly at her husband before turning his face into a big, red angry tomato.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ARCHER?" The round face screamed.

"Yup buddy. You don't have to shout in my ear." Clint said as he did a perfect impression of someone rubbing their ear.

"You bastard!"

"Oh look alive mate. Swearing is not going to get you anywhere!"

"Shut up, you bastard. You were playing us all this time."

"I'm sure you were doing the same thing Goyle."

"what do you mean?"

"Cut off a head and two more grows on its place. Ring any bells?" Clint asked as he took out his arrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Goyle lied.

"Hydra, Goyle. You're Hydra's sleeper agent. Now come on tell me the names. I already know some. Just wanna confirm them before I kill you." Clint said casually as he pointed his arrow towards Goyle.

The fat agent looked a little scared. He was surrounded by two assassins that are both standing on his 6 o'clock and 12 o'clock... Both pointing their weapons at him.

"What makes you think you can kill me?" He sneered.

"Well the fact that I have my arrow pointed at your face and also you tried to mis-behave with my wife. You should have listened to her." Clint said angrily. Goyle can see those dark flames in his eyes again.

In desperate need to get out, he shot a bullet towards the black widow before jumping to the side. Luckily Nat has managed to doge the bullet and was about to shoot the fat agent before she already found him dead... Sprawled over the floor... With an arrow in his neck... Great... Just great...

"Why do you have to plant your arrows in the neck? It's quite disturbing." She exclaimed.

"Disturbing? What about throat slitting huh? Mr. Steel's body. Ring any bells Nat?" Her husband scoffed at her. Now it was her turn to stick her tongue out at his face.

Unfortunately for them, Goyle's gun shot was heard throughout the house. They could hear footsteps coming closer. Acting on extinct, both the assassins used the small window in Goyle's room as a means for their escape. Luckily they had both made it out the window before Ethan burst in the room with his gun. He made his way towards the window, only to see the shadows disappearing off the street. Soon enough, the lights came back ON, Ethan and others were enlighten to find Agent Goyle dead on the floor... With an arrow to his neck.

Ethan cursed under his breadth. He should have been quicker. Jane and Crabb looked shocked while Sanchaz had tears in her eyes. She never really felt anything for Goyle. But they had been working together for past 5 years. They've always been together. Looking out for each other's back. So yes, it kinda hurts her. She looked up to see Godric getting angry by the minute. To hide her tears, she had Suddenly hugged Jane, who didn't question her actions but patted her back while hugging her all the same.

Ethan and Theo looked around for William Brandt only to discover he wasn't there. After listening to Benji's voice mail, Ethan couldn't believe that it was Brandt who was the traitor. Brandt was trading IMF secrets. Also the fact his weird behaviour towards the widow was explained. Ethan was still hoping that they might have been some big misunderstanding. Brandt can't do this. But he knew he was bluffing. Benji's words still rang in his head. It hurt a lot to know that the man he learnt to trust was the one who betrayed him. He hadn't told others about Brandt's betrayal yet. But it looks like Agnet Theo had it already covered.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"WHAT PART OF 'NOT COMPROMISING YOUR COVER' YOU DONT UNDERSTAND AGENT BARTON?" Coulson screamed in his ear as he sat in a SHIELD safe house. Luckily Coulson was all the way in America, so Clint only had to listen to him through his ear com.

"Uhhhh... All of it?" He replied unsurely. The red head on his lap laughed at him.

"ALL OF IT? THAT'S IT! I'm restricting all your access codes. Next time you come here, you'll be given an access as a visitor. So you'll be staying in the main hall for the next three months. "

"WHAT? Are kidding me? A visitor access. I won't be able to go in any of my quarters or any of the cool rooms at the HUB!"

"That's what you get for ruining your cover!"

"Hey I Did not ruin my cover ok, it was just... Benji was listening to my private conversation with Nat. So I had to knock him out before he could yell." Clint replied. Nat gave him a glare when he mentioned her in his sentence. "Oh don't give me that look. You very well know, a part of it was your fault" he said to his wife as he listened to what Coulson said.

"Still your fault Barton." Clint stuck his tongue out at an imaginary Coulson.

"Don't you dare stick your tongue out at me Barton. I can rip it off your mouth in few seconds." Coulson replied. Clint huffed in annoyance while the red head assassin laughed again. She moved her arms around him to hug him more. Clint also pulled her closer as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Whatever" he muttered.

"By the way Hill is still angry with you. You better not show your face here Barton. I don't want to loose my hand picked agents to the ice queen. Seriously who came up with that name?"

"Fury" Nat replied in her husband's ear-com.

"Figured. He's the only one here who could come with these names. I wonder what everyone calls him here?"

"Patched face or one-eye according to Maria." Nat replied again.

"One-eye? Hahaha.. That's so funny." Coulson said as he gave a short laugh whereas Clint giggled. Nat gave a look to her lover. Giggled? Boys don't giggle?

"Did I just hear Barton giggling?"

"Nope, that must be the cat" Clint replied in a deep voice.

"Anyways stay in Mexico. I want to you to keep tabs on the IMF agents. And also I have got a job for you!"

"What is it?"

"Nothing to fancy, you just have steal some papers... From a Mexican official." Coulson said with a pause.

"What's the catch phil?" Clint knows that voice.

"The Mexican official is a undercover leader of all IMF's bases in Mexico. And the papers you had to steal are the same nuclear codes that you and hunt's team saved from Kurt Hendricks. After the second copy of the codes was destroyed, the original piece was sent to Mexico for safe keeping. It's protected heavily by some IMF agents. Or should I say hydra's sleeper agents." Both agent Romanov and agent Barton gritted their teeth in anger. Another nuclear war?

"And you think, it will be safe with SHIELD? Wouldn't the government dis-vow IMF if they found out that the codes have been stolen?"

"When did I say that the government would found out about this?"

"What do you mean?"

" I'm asking you to steal the original copy of the codes and leave a fake copy behind. Since the codes are in Russian, no-one would know they have been stolen. Even if someone happened to know Russian, they would still think it's the real copy since the structure and everything is same except the numbers. Only a specialist would be able to tell the difference. When this mission is over, I'm gonna hand back the codes to IMF. BUT only after its clear of any Hydra agents. So yeah, it's a risk so you'll have to do this without making yourself suspicious. If the word got around that there have been a breach the whole IMF could face the closing down of their days. So be extra careful. No mistakes. Just go in and come out. No violence."

"No violence. Got it!"

"Clint I'm serious."

"Yes dad."

"Clint, just get the papers before hydra gets it. I have to make a little visit to an old friend."

"Ok, have fun at your trip." Clint said as he ended the call. Natasha kissed him on his cheek to get his attention.

"They'll be fine Clint. They'll understand soon enough. You're not a bad guy!" She whispered to him.

"Ethan's gonna feel betrayed. Benji and Jane wouldn't trust me again."

"Maybe not now, but in time they will. Once they find out the whole truth, everything would be alright." She said as she buried her face in his neck.

"Hope so Nat" he said as he brought her face closer to kiss her again. This time they never stopped.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Benji what are you saying? Why would Brandt do this?" Jane questioned loudly.

"Because he's in love with the black widow. I heard it through my own ears!" Benji yelled.

Apparently right after Goyle was killed, the team had found Benji in the basement when they had went down to confirm their suspicions about the widow's escape. He was lying on the floor unconscious. After he woke up he had told everyone about Brandt's betrayal. But Jane was having a hard time in accepting the truth. Even Benji wished that all of this was a bad dream but in reality it's not.

"He was playing us. He knew her from the beginning. He was helping her." Benji whispered as he lost will to shout. He felt defeated.

"I bet he's also the mole in IMF who was a trading secrets." Benji continued.

"He was." Theo said as everyone turned their heads to look at him.

"We found some problems with his file. The secretary suspected that Brandt was the mole. So he had signed me up to keep an eye on him. I've got evidence on his betrayal. I was supposed to take the shot but I didn't... I thought maybe there is something more to this so I waited. Now I wish I hadn't. I wished I had just shot him through his head when I had the chance otherwise Goyle would have been alive right now." He said. Jane jumped on Brandt's defence.

"Shot him? Without knowing the whole truth? How are we even sure it was Brandt who killed Goyle. If you guys hadn't noticed he was killed by an arrow. AN ARROW! It means it must be the archer. Not Brandt. Who knows, they might have taken him with them as hostage or something." Jane screamed. She doesn't believe Brandt could do this.

"Yeah, I know Brandt was trading secrets and it must've been for a very good reason but he would never kill. He can't even kill a butterfly after what happened in Croatia. Maybe someone was black mailing him. I still believe he has good in him but his actions still hurts." Benji said.

"Can't even kill a butterfly? Didn't you see what he did the other day to Goyle. He flipped him and nearly gave him a head concussion. And you think he can't kill someone." Sanchaz said.

"So you're saying its Brandt who killed Goyle? What part of an arrow in the neck you don't understand? It has to be the archer, not Will!" Jane exclaimed at Sanchaz.

"I'm not saying he killed Goyle, I'm just saying he's cable of killing anyone."

While all this was happening, Ethan Hunt was sitting on a chair, squeezing his eyes shut in anger and hurt. Why is he always the one who gets betrayed? That's it. He decided to show the evidence against Brandt that Godric had showed him.

Snatching the pictures from his room, he shoved them to Jane and Benji.

"Look at this. This is Brandt talking to Phil Coulson. Now can you explain me this?" He asked.

Both Jane and Benji didn't answer. They were too shocked to say anything.

"It's obvious, he's working for these assassins."

"We tried to run his face through U.S army's intelligence screen and found all these files on him that were blocked by an unknown encryption." Agent Theo said as he showed numerous files on his laptop that were blocked by a series of black dashes.

"It's keep saying we don't have the access."

Benji looked at the encryption a little closely.

"That's SHIELD's encryption." He said.

"What? How did you know?"

" Because I had seen it before. When Mr. Coulson used to work for IMF. I helped him a break this code once. He said something about 'rudy eye patch'. I didn't really get him."

"Well can you break it?"

"I can try. Give me few minutes." Benji said as he sat down to work on this.

"Uhh.. Guys. I can't break all the encryption on all the files. They have different codes. The only one I recognised is this one. The one with the logo. This has the same code I had helped break years ago. All the others are just confusing." Benji said suddenly after 20 minutes.

"Then break this one" Sanchaz said.

"Ok. Wait"

"What do you think we've doing?" Sanchaz exclaimed in frustration.

Benji just ignored her.

After 4 hours of waiting and mix-matching, Benji finally broke the code but only for few seconds before a new encryption came up. Luckily Benji had taken a screen shot of it. These SHIELD people are very protective of their files. It's the best security that Benji had seen.

Opening the screenshot, Benji read through the lines of the document. He hadn't expected this. Benji couldn't believe his eyes? The man starring at me wasn't the man he knew. This is something bigger and more dangerous than anything now.. He looked up to see everyone starring at him. He couldn't even form the words.

"I... I don't think William Brandt ever existed." He said to his friends. They looked at him in confusion.

Deciding it was best to show them, he turned the screenshot towards them.

On the page, there was a picture of Brandt starring at them in a black SHIELD outfit. Just below the picture there were some lines written in bold black... The lines that will change everything.

 **NAME: Clinton Francis Barton**

 **ACCESS: Level 6 operative, SHIELD agent (Assassin)**

 **CODENAME: Hawkeye**

 **WEAPON OF CHOICE: Bow and Arrow**

 **PARTNER: The Black Widow**

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HE'S A BLOODY SHIELD AGENT!"

"NO WAY"

"HE'S THE ARCHER?"

"HE KILLED GOYLE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Hey guys,**

 **I know I haven't updated in nearly two weeks and I apologise for that. Like I said before, my exams and work schedule were overlapping so I didn't get enough time to write plus my computer was broken. I just got it fixed few days ago. And my tournament is coming up so the updates will be like this. Sometimes early, sometime late. But don't worry, I won't give up on this story. I'm not even half way through so there will be lot of things coming up.**

 **Second, I've also started a new story on Agent Maria Hill's life. It's happening in the same universe as this story but they won't overlap so you don't have to read the second one. That ones more like snippets of her life as Maria and Robin. Whoever is a fan of 'how I met your mother' might like it. I'm going to make all of my avengers crossovers in the same universe. After I'm finished with this, I'll move on to Clint barton's other identities. So yeah .. Same with other marvel characters, like their life and experiences. Agents of shield. Everything. All happening in the same universe. A peek at their lives before and after.**

 **Anyways, back to the story. Maria will be back in this chapter and also FitzSimmons. They'll be 20 years old in this chapter so it's way before they join Coulson. Also can we pretend Fitzsimmons invented their prototype ('The Night Night Gun') earlier rather than in AOS first episode? I mean they had build the gun but were working on their ICERs and stuff. It was their first try before they re-build it again.**

 **And one more thing, this chapter is more like a filler. Hopefully it's still entertaining to you guys. And yes, there will be a longitudinal and latitude coordinates, just ignore the numbers. They're made up.**

 **So yeah, I'm going to stop talking now and on to the story.**

 **I don't own avengers or mission impossible.**

 **Chapter 6 - Drawing the Lines**

"Move over mate."

"Coming through..."

A man in a silver suit ran through the crowded office. Every employ was running around and trying to sort out the situation. The man, known as the chief analyst, jumped every few seconds to avoid hitting a chair or table. He made his way to his car which was parked in the basement of the building. As he opened the door and sat in, he looked to his right to find the IMF's secretary starring at him.

"The files?" The secretary asked straightaway.

Kerrington silently handed the multi-coloured files to his boss. As the man waited for his boss to say something, their car moved forward towards the California international airport.

"Sir, we've lost our biggest assets. We have no idea what this SHIELD has got planned for us or why they send one of their agent in our agency."

"SHIELD is a terrorist group, Kerrington. They are dedicated to what they do. IMF is a light organisation where as SHIELD is dark. They want to destroy the light. They want IMF to go down." The secretary mumbled without looking up.

"But we barely have anything on them. No contacts, no Intel. Nothing! To the world, they're just.. ghosts!" The chief analyst exclaimed in frustration.

"And they will remain as ghosts. I want them destroyed before they even come to the light. "

"But sir, we have no idea where they are or how big the group is. It can't just be a group of few assassins. There has to be more on them! I've searched every file and all I came up with was a restricted code not accessible to IMF."

"Not accessible to IMF?" The old man repeated in shock as he looked up from his pink file. "What code wouldn't allow IMF to access files? We're the government's most finest and biggest agency! Why would someone help SHIELD hide?... It's against good."

"Sir, do you really think SHIELD Has some kind agenda towards IMF? I know they've been harbouring world's biggest assassins and also killing officials around the world but why did they kill IMF's agents? Do you think they're planning something big to activate the ghost protocol again? Last time that happened, we almost lost all of our agents!" Kerrington questioned worriedly. By now they've reached the airport.

"Whatever they're planning won't happen that easily while I'm alive. They've trespassed into our homes before killing our own mens. I think it's time to draw the line Kerrington. They've started a war! It's time to choose a side between good and evil!" The secretary said loudly. The page he was reading ripped out of its file as his anger flared up.

"Kerrington, Call in all of our best teams around the world and put them on the Assassin protocol. I want every single team looking for SHIELD and its people. I want them to follow every single rumour and whisper. Eliminate anything that has a connection to SHIELD or Phil Coulson. No exceptions. Put some of them on the assassins to help Hunt's team. This is war, Kerrington. Whatever is happening here, someone is helping SHIELD in the government. I want all its alias's dead. All the helpers. Let's see how big this SHIELD is." The secretary announced to his analyst before getting out of the car to catch a flight to Mexico.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

It was daytime here in Mexico. Jane was starring at the screenshot that Benji took 2 days ago. She still can't believe Brandt would do this to them. It has to be a joke... But it's not. Deep down she knew Brandt wasn't Brandt. He was a killer all this time. Some stranger... And worst of all, she still has feelings for him. She felt a burst of jealousy whenever she thinks about the widow working with Brandt. _Her_ Brandt!... _No! He's not Brandt.. He's Clint Barton! A SHIELD AGENT!_.. But he's still the same person. Yea, sure with more abilities and stuff but he looks the same. Acts the same.. If he wanted all of us dead, he would have killed us but he didn't. Infact he had so many chances to finish us but he didn't. He's been helping us for past 4 years. A cold-bloodied killer won't do all that. But Brandt did. She doesn't really know how she feels about him being a traitor. She's definitely hurt... Infact everyone is hurt! Ethan wouldn't probably trust anyone again and Benji... He's hurt. Really hurt. He has faced the harsh reality of his teammate. His trust is definitely shattered but also his ability to rely on others. Trust and believing people would be hard for Benji now. All the playfulness and cheekiness he had was all gone. She saw it in his eyes. No traces of humour... All because of William Brandt. Everyone blames him. Even Jane.

Everyone had a fit when the true identity of William Brandt came out. Sanchaz and Crabb had started to blame him for everything. A shouting match. Agent Theo was grieving over Goyle's death. He didn't say a word about Brandt. He only swore to take revenge as does his whole team. On the other hand, Ethan was quiet. He's used to betrayal. He has faced many agents turning against each other that it was easy for him to accept Brandt as a traitor. But Jane could see a hope in his eyes. A hope that maybe there's a different side to brandt's betrayal. A good side. Jane wished there was a good side but so far everything is down hill.

Deep down Jane also blames the black widow for this. She was jealous that the widow worked so closely with Brandt. Also the fact he's a killer. It has to be her! She must have turned him into a killer. If Brandt would come back and explain himself, she knows she would forgive without a second thought. But that doesn't mean she would support him. She hates the idea of being betrayed. She hates the widow. Whatever kind feelings she had towards the widow are all gone. She just want everything to go back to normal. She wants her goofy Brandt back... But it was impossible. He's a criminal. Never the less, her jealousy with the black widow was growing day by day. She's trying to fight the feeling but so far she's loosing.

"We've got new orders. Every best team in IMF had been transferred onto the Assassin protocol. They have orders to eliminate anything related to SHIELD on sight. For us, we've been ordered to cross off all the Assassins one by one starting with Brandt. There are some other teams coming to help us. Pack your bags. We're going to the base. The secretary is coming to Mexico to overlook the assassination." Agent Theo said to everyone in the room. _Looks like Brandt can never be forgiven for his mistakes!_

With a heavy heart, Jane packed few of her cloths in her duffle bag before leaving the room to join others.

Soon they made their way to IMF's Mexico base. It was a big round-curved building located in CBD of Mexico's city. It's walls were replaced with glass windows that reflected the blue sky. Forty stories high, it overpowers many surrounding buildings but not the one that is located 20 blocks away. That particular building was made of a dark black colour material and reached up to 55 stories. The whole building was covered in windows or glass in other words. If one to look on the glass, they would only see their reflection against a black background. Nothing else. Not even if they pressed their faces against it. It was sort of like a mirror effect, this, concealing anything that goes inside it. It had two more buildings attached side by side to give it a more triangular look. The young spy can also see the 7 landing platforms all lined around in different directions like a spiral staircase. It was quite amazing. They had something on them but Jane was too far to make out a shape. Unfortunately, IMF building doesn't have any landing platforms except the roof. It's quite plain and boring but still had a professional feel to it. Jane didn't know who owned that building except that it was a government building reserved for special cases. _What could be so special that the government wouldn't allow IMF near it?_ IMF had strict protocols on not to go anywhere near that building. Jane didn't know why but if they tried, they would be arrested.

"What's so special about that building? We've been to Mexico many times but we've never been in that building ever. I'm so tempted." Sanchaz said suddenly from behind her.

"I don't know but whatever is in that building is not worth getting arrested. You do know what happens to agents who get arrested? IMF dis-owns them." Jane said as she looked at Sanchaz who was now starring at the black building. It's the first time that Sanchaz has spoken to Jane after Goyle's death. They had buried the body in the nearest cemetery respectfully. Everyone has been shaken from that point on.

"What are you both starring at?" Crabb said as he pushed his way beside Sanchaz.

"That building."

"Oh.. I heard it's the tallest & biggest skyscraper in Mexico. Apparently it's guarded by heavy gun mens in black suits."

"Guarded? By heavy gun mens? Why do they even need this much security in the heart of Mexico?" Sanchaz asked curiously.

"Don't know. Come on let's move. Godrick's getting impatient." Crabb said as he shrugged his shoulders before entering the IMF base.

With a last look at the black building, both of the girls followed Agent Crabb.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by Clint Barton. He was standing on the top floor inside the black building over-looking the whole city. He had his binoculars trained at the IMF agents who had now entered their base. Clint Barton was impressed with SHIELD's choice to choose a base. This building was perfect as it has a perfect lookout of the whole city. Fury named it "T.H.E F.L.Y.E.R".

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"COULSON! Are reading this? 6 teams attacked in London, Paris and Berlin. 2 injured in New York! What is this IMF doing?" Maria yelled as her angry face popped up on his holo-graphic screen. Agent Phil Coulson sighed loudly as he shooed the other agents off.

"Were there any casualties?" He asked.

"Not yet, but if IMF doesn't stop, there will be. Who the fuck gave orders to IMF to shoot SHIELD AGENTS?" She yelled again. Suddenly her phone rang, she picked it up to only snap it back off.

"The secretary. Remember they don't have the clearance to know about us. Who was that by the way?"

"So what? I'm not going to risk my agents lives for this. I feel like cracking that old man's head with my bullets. If the government got a word of this, they will dis-band IMF in seconds. And that was Barney. " She said as she massaged her temple.

"Who's Barney?"

"Someone who won't stop calling ME!" She screamed out the last bit as she chucked her phone out the window. "GO TO HELL BARNACLE." Coulson looked at Maria's surroundings.

"Are you at your apartment in New York?" She didn't have to answer that. Her dark eyes were enough to finish the topic.

"Ok, back to the topic, I know that and thats why I want you to keep this under-wraps. Please Maria. Warn all of the field agents about the threat. I need to figure this out." Coulson pleaded with his friend. He really didn't want IMF to dis-band. He's trying to save it.

"Figure this out? You need solve this out. Coulson, you do know our agents could finish them in one go but they didn't, instead they pulled back."

"Yes I know. IMF is out for blood. After Barton killed their officer, it's like they've declared a war. A war they will loose if they don't stop."

"Well, then maybe you should tell them, why we are looking into them!"

"I would but I don't have the clearance."

"Then FIX the problem. Bait them or lie to them. Do whatever!"

"I just need some time."

"Fine! You have 48hrs to fix this Coulson. Remember only 48hrs, otherwise I'm going to have to take some serious actions against them. Possibly lot of cross firing. So fix it!" She said as she went offline. He took a deep breadth and closed his eyes. _So much for robin sparkles!_

Just then one of his junior agent came with a tablet in her hands.

"Sir, agent Melinda May's team was attacked in Peru 2 hours ago. One of our agent was wounded but 3 IMF agents has been killed in the cross-firing. They've gone dark as per your orders. Agent may has been demanding to know why IMF is attacking them?"

This time he really wished he was dead. Dealing with May is worse than dealing with Maria. That women manages to hurt him even if she's doing her Tai Chai or simply glaring.

"Tell her that the IMF secretary has gone nuts! I'm about to go and talk to him before he risks all of IMF's future". He said. "Also, bring all the young recruits back to THE FLYER immediately. Tell them to hide their badges and not say a word about HIELD until they're back in the base safely. IMF's headquarter is just beside the road, and right now they're hungry for blood." He added as he dismissed her. _Oh Anthony, what have you done?_

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

It's been 5 hours since the de-brief. The secretary was in his office while Jane was in the cafeteria. In their search for the assassins, five more teams were assigned with them. They've just got the reports about a cross-firing in Peru where 3 of their agents were killed. Apparently in the past few hours, IMF has managed to target 8 groups of potential SHIELD suspects. Resulting in lot of cross-firing in Paris, London and New York but no casualties on the enemies side. The local police had been chasing both sides in the hopes of arresting them. According to the Intel, the potential suspects were highly skilled. They got away before we could even damage their leg. The one in Peru was a women who easily defeated their 10 people team with 3 men shot to death.

The IMF agents around the world are expressing their suspect's highly trained skills. Jane hasn't witnessed their fighting style, but the way the black widow took out an entire hallway full of guards few days ago gave her a little idea. They were trained killers. Possibly, More skilled than IMF. So far, not much permanent damage has been done, but they have managed to capture 2 kids who were found with a SHIELD logo on their iPads and plastic name badges. The local IMF agents didn't kill them as they took pity on the kids, but brought them to the base for questioning.

They were found in the museum 2 streets away from their base. The 2 kids about 20 years old, were arguing about some historic artefact when one of the IMF agents noticed their iPads. They had a SHIELD logo embedded on the back. Also their plastic badges which were clipped on their shirt had the logo as well. Apparently this was enough to consider them as suspects and bring them back to the base.

The suspects were being held on the 10th floor's interrogation rooms. Ethan, Jane, Benji and Agent Theo's team was joining the interrogation. Also the secretary and the chief analyst has decided to come along. Logically, it was easier to get information out of young teens then old mens. But when they entered the room, the sight infront of them wasn't something they hadn't expected. Both the 20 years old were still arguing about something. They weren't scared.

"We're so dead."

"Stop whining. It's not going to solve anything."

"...shouldn't have left..."

"..shut up..alright..dead"

"..touching...tablet."

"...wash..ICER.."

Their words were coming in snippets to jane's ear. At The speed they were talking made it harder for anyone to catch what they're saying. In hopes of stopping their arguing, Ethan cleared his throat loudly before sitting on the table infront of the kids. Agent Theo was with them while the others were standing behind the two-way glass mirror that was connected to a room beside theirs. So the kids can only see Ethan & Theo, and a large mirror which was a window from the other side.

Jane stepped a little closer to the window to inspect the suspects. There was a boy with brown wavy hair and a girl with straight hair tied in a clean ponytail. They were both cuffed to the table.

"Look, we're going to make this easy for you. We ask questions and you answer. This way no-one gets hurt. Got it?" Theo said straightaway. Both the kids gulped before nodding their heads.

"What are your names?" Ethan asked with his neutral face on.

"FitzSimmions." They replied simultaneously.

"What?"

"I'm Fitz and she's Simmons." The boy replied in a Scottish accent.

"How old are you?"

"18" they replied again... Together.

"What do you know about SHIELD?" At Ethan's question, no-one missed how the girl's eye brown went up and her eyes got big in fear. The Scottish boy just stared at the table.

"Um..shield? What are you talking about officer?" The girl said in her perfect English accent. Jane could easily detect the lie.

"SHIELD! Don't you know what SHIELD is?"

Both the kids looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Oh really, then why do you have their logo on your iPads and these name badges?" Godric asked, slowly loosing his patience with them as he shoved their iPad in their faces. He never really liked kids.

"Excuse me sir, first of all that's not an iPad, it's a tablet. A highly manufactured tablet that doesn't even stand anywhere near the pitty patty iPads the apple company makes. And second, that's not a shield. It's a bird! We liked the tattoo so we stuck it on our tablets!" The Scottish boy replied with full 'I'm-too-smart-for-you' attitude.

"Oh, Fitz, technically its an iPad but you call it tablet, I don't why. Besides it has same features, just more advanced." The girl retorted beside him.

"No, Simmons. There's a huge difference between a iPad and an tablet. Go and play with your doctor set."

"It's not a doctor set!"

"It's something related to doctors!" After that they didn't stop. Kept bickering.

"..bio-chem...dissect.."

"Cat..liver..lunch"

"..shut up..had to.."

"...you..Herman..analysis.."

At the moment, agent Theo finally lost his temper before a bang was heard as his fist came down on the table loudly stopping the two teen's bickering.

"I DONT CARE WHAT THIS IS, but I wanna know how you're related to SHIELD? Why do you have their symbols?" He yelled.

"We don't know what SHIELD is!" Fitz yelled in irritation.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not lying"

"Oh yeah? I can see it on your face kid. Tell me, do you work for SHIELD?"

"No we don't work for anything." It was Simmons this time.

"Are you aware that by working with SHIELD, both of you are criminals? Part of a terrorist organisation!"

"We're not working with anyone."

"Do you know how many years you'd have to rot in the national prison?" Theo continued. He didn't stop. "Do you know how many SHIELD agents are there? How many bases? Are you both assassins too? Do you have any idea that right now you're seconds away before I blow you both into bits by my gun?" He said loudly. Both the teens got a nervous-scared look on their faces.

"Look, we don't know anything about SHIELD and that's the truth. We were just hanging out in the museum when you're men decided to kidnap us! Kidnapping is a crime! You kidnap us and you're telling us that we're the criminals?! " Simmons said finally. Agent Theo brought his face closer to the girl.

"Don't be smart with me girl. You have no idea what I can do." He said in a deep voice that sent chills down the girl's back. This definitely got the boy angry. Mustering up the courage, he made eye contacts with Theo.

"How dare you threaten Simmons?" He said in a dark voice. "You think you're so mighty but you're not! You have no idea what we can do. Brains like ours can easily squash the brainless wannabes like you. You wouldn't even know what hit you in the head." The boy said, clearly showing his Scottish accent. Jane couldn't help but laugh. Agent Theo finally met his match. She had also detected a little fear in Fitz's dark voice. Apparently this was enough to make Agent Theo angry as he pulled his gun out and aimed it at the teens. Both Jane and Benji ran inside the room to help Ethan stop Theo from shooting. They pulled Agent Theo outside while noticing how the Scottish boy never moved his eyes from Theo. He was still starring darkly at their agent, before Simmons hugged him and he looked away.

What Jane saw in Fitz's eyes was protectiveness towards the girl. Jane was sure that the boy had no idea that his protectiveness was his feelings towards the English girl. She saw how they hugged each other. From what Jane could guess, they were friends and thought all this hugging and stuff is normal. She wondered how long would it take for them to realise their feelings for each other. Noticing that the teens were back to bickering, she turned around to see Agent Theo fuming in anger while the secretary was starring at his agent in anger.

"WE DO NOT LOOSE OUR TEMPER AGENT GODRIC!" The secretary yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE CONTROLLED?"

Huffing in anger, Agent Theo didn't answer. He doesn't trust his mouth yet.

"Sir, please calm down. It's not good for your health." The analysts said.

"How could I calm down Kerrington. He blew up the interrogation! Now those tiny midgets has a upper hand."

"I'm sorry." It was agent Theo. "I'm sorry. I lost my anger with them." He said while calming his nerves down. The secretary didn't say anything, instead he walked out of the room.

"Well... The meeting wasn't a total waste. We do know that those smarty pants are definitely hiding something!" Crabb said as he tried to enlighten the mood.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

The fuming secretary made his way back to his office. The enemy was gaining a upper hand on them. They've already lost 3 agents where as no casualties on the enemies side. And on top of that, Godric blew up an interrogation with a set of midgets who were too smart for their own good. He wanted to hunt every single one of SHIELD agents. Anything that relates with Phil and his terrorist group. He hasn't even informed the government about his orders. He was sure that soon a official will come to his doorsteps to ask about his actions. He needs to gather up as much evidence as he can so he could prove that SHIELD's bad. Whoever is helping SHIELD won't be able to do anything if all the evidence points towards SHIELD.

As he reached his office's door, he felt chills went down his old back. He could feel his hair standing up, but as usual he ignored the feeling and entered his dark office. Why are the lights off? He was sure he left them open.

Reaching for the switch, he turned the lights ON. Suddenly his office door closed behind him on its own until he heard it lock. He tried to open the door but stopped as he heard a soft, familiar voice behind him.

"Don't bother Anthony, it's locked." The old secretary turned around to see his old friend/ colleague who was now the enemy. Sitting in his chair was none other than Phil Coulson.

"Surprise!" Phil said as he tried to enlighten the mood.

The IMF secretary, who was now known as Anthony, pulled his gun out and pointed at Phil's head.

"Coulson."

"Oh come on Anthony. I'm Coulson for my agents. You can call me Phil like old times." Phil said as he didn't even flinch at the gun aiming at his head. Instead he stood up and walked towards Anthony. The secretary still kept his gun trained on him.

"I would have called you Phil if you were the same person I had worked with but right now you're a changed man. And not to mention you're my biggest enemy! How did you even survive?" Anthony asked curiously. He really wanted to know how had Coulson survived that bomb blast.

"I had few tricks up my sleeves. Besides you look old. By the look of your posture, it seems you haven't held a gun in a few years at least." Phil said casually.

"I'm still capable of shooting my enemies, Coulson."

"True. But your hand coordinations will be a little slow."

"They're fast enough to work a gun." The secretary said irritably. What is he trying to do?

"Oh cheer up Anthony. Let's not flash forward. We still have few minutes to catch up." Coulson said as he took a peek at this watch.

"Something tells me you're not here to re-kindle our friendship."

"You're right." Phil said. "I'm here to talk to you about your actions against my people. All those cross-firing around the world. I don't think it's a great idea to do this so openly. You know, if the government finds out about your reckless actions, they might dis-vow all of IMF"

"They would not do such a thing. You and you're SHIELD people are the enemy. I'm going to hunt them down one by one." He sneered.

"Well, then that will be your biggest mistake Anthony. The government doesn't want SHIELD to go down. If they found out that you've been attacking SHIELD agents, the ghost protocols will be activated. We're not the bad guys Here, Anthony."

"Yes, you are! You killed many of my agents Phil. This is for IMF's safety. This is a war. And I won't back down until you and your band of assassins are dead or sentenced to prison. " The secretary yelled as his anger flared up.

"We've only killed them because they were associated with a bad group. Ever heard of Hydra?"

"Hydra? What does hydra got to do with my agents? It died years ago!"

"It's still alive Anthony. And it's in your territory. There are Hydra sleepers all around in IMF. And I'm going to do my best to get rid of them and their leader." Phil said darkly.

"You're not going to do anything to my agents! There aren't any hydra sleepers in IMF. They're all dead. You just want an excuse to finish IMF." The secretary countered.

"Why would I want to destroy IMF? I'm on the light side!" Phil said irritably. This conversation was getting nowhere.

"Because you want to take over! So you can get rid of IMF and replace your SHIELD to destroy the world. I've heard stories about your group. I wouldn't even call all of you an organisation. You're SHIELD is just a small band made up of criminals. I'll make sure each and everyone die. You haven't seen what IMF could do. We've already attacked 8 of your people and 2 captured in last few hours. It's only a matter of time before we kill everyone." The secretary said in anger as he saw Phil's face turn dark. Phil Coulson was itching for his gun but he ignored the feeling and looked in his old friend's eyes.

"How dare you threaten me?" Phil said in a sickly angry voice. "I have been nice to you all this while. Trying to save your IMF from its destruction. And you THREATEN ME? Get one thing straight Anthony, SHIELD is something you don't wanna mess with. You haven't seen what SHIELD's capable off. I've been pulling them off your case just to save your agents lives. You think you managed to hurt us, well.. Then you're wrong. You're not even close to scratching the surface. You attacked eight of my teams but they walked away without even a scratch and as for you... You already lost 3 agents and you will loose more if you don't stop with your revenge."

"Revenge is such a small word for this Coulson. What we have is a race to see who's better. I can't forget what you did to my team. What you did to me!" Anthony yelled suddenly. Coulson was a little surprised at how fast his friend changed the topic to their old issues.

"It wasn't my fault my Anthony. They chose to die! They knew the dangers of this job. How could you even blame me for this?" Phil asked sadly.

"It was your fault. If you hadn't given them the orders, they would have been alive. You led them into a trap!"

"I did not."

"Yes you did! And you killed all of them! My family died in that attack Phil!" The secretary yelled again. "You killed them."

"You weren't the only one who had lost his loved ones, Anthony." Phil said darkly.

The secretary had to look away to hold back his tears. Unknown to him, phil was doing the same thing. What they lost that day was very close to their hearts. Whatever happened has broken the friendship between the two close friends. Phil hadn't talked about it to anyone except Natasha.

Getting his emotions right, The secretary looked at his old best friend again.

"For what you did Phil, and for what monster you have become, I have to take these steps." Phil squeezed his eyes in anger before answering his friend.

"Fine, do whatever you want but beware my team won't pull back anymore. They'll do everything to survive even if it means killing your agents. You brought this on yourself Anthony. Now deal with it. I'll do my job to get rid of hydra sleepers in your IMF as your not in the right mind to do it. You're mind is clouded with revenge and pain. Once you get past it, you'll see the real enemy." Phil said as he started walking towards the door.

"What makes you think you can just leave my office, un-scratched?" The secretary said suddenly as he trained his gun at Phil's back.

Phil didn't need to answer. He moved his hands in a throwing manner before the IMF's secretary found himself on the floor electrocuted. He saw how Phil left his office without a glance. And that's when the secretary heard the loud siren of intrusion.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Benji! On your right!" Jane screamed to the technician as she ducked to avoid the line of fire. They were crouched down behind a table in the cafeteria. One moment Jane and the others were talking about the possibility to release the kids and the other moment the windows behind them busted in as they were attacked with bullets. They each hid behind an object to avoid getting hit but they were still very close. Ethan had looked up to see a weird spacecraft firing at them hovering outside the building. They were on the tenth floor so the aircraft was obviously flying. He could hear the aircraft dishing bullets at them at a great speed. The glass windows of the 10th floor were all destroyed leaving no cover for Ethan and his gang to hide in.

Just then Ethan looked at his right to see 4 armed people heading towards the interrogation rooms. One of them had long red-hair while the other one has a black bow in his hands.

"They're here for the kids. Go stop them!" Ethan yelled to a group of IMF agents who had managed to avoid the firing and were close by. They straightaway nodded and followed after the SHIELD agents. Avoiding the bullets again, Ethan made a run for the emergency switch. Breaking the glass with his elbow, he pulled the lever down to raise a intrusion alarm.

Pulling his own gun out, he ran towards the place where the kids were held. The others followed his example before running after him. By the time he made to the interrogation rooms, the kids were already un-cuffed and halfway through the other side of the building. He shot at the 4 armed people, mainly aiming at the red-head, who had squeezed the kids between them to avoid getting hit. Jane who was now beside Ethan barely avoided an arrow.

On the other side, the black widow was using her widow tasers to clear her pathway. The quinjet was already on the extraction point. She told the guys to take the kids towards the aircraft while she stayed behind to stop the incoming IMF agents. Deciding not to kill the agents, she hid behind a wall and waited for the agents to reach her. Pulling out one of FitzSimmon's inventions which was a large, long rifle gun filled with sedatives, she aimed it at the oncoming mens. It was named 'the Night Night Gun'. The kids said it was a prototype, they weren't exactly finished with it but they replaced it with normal sedatives until they could make more lasting and effective effects than just knocking people out. Also make it a little smaller, so it's easy to carry. SHIELD was doing a test run on it. On her way here, Natasha had grabbed the gun in the hopes of testing it on real people. Hitting each Sedative with precision and accuracy, she had easily managed to knock down 15 mens. The one now followed was Hunt's team. She changed her clips and aimed the long gun back at Ethan, but he had already shot at her before she could even lift the gun off her lap.

Rolling and cart wheeling on the floor, Natasha had managed to hide behind a table while Ethan and his team was still shooting at her. She felt a sharp pain in her tummy. She looked down to see a bullet embedded deep in her right side of her stomach. She pressed the spot to stop the bleeding but was failing very badly. Seeing as she ran out of the clips, dropping the prototype, she made her way back to the extraction point. She manhandled three agents on her way before she reached the place. The moment she turned around to check on Ethan, her sight was covered with someone's body. She felt her back hit the ground, as she looked up to see her attacker which turned out to be..Jane. The IMF lady must have jumped on her from the side.

Pushing Jane off her, she stood up in a fighting stance. Taking the lead, she had attacked the lady with high kicks before flipping her over the back. Jane had tried to swift her legs from under her but had failed miserably. The bullet pain in Natasha's stomach was building up every passing second. But she gulped it all down. She had faced worse. As she got into a fight with Jane again, she felt someone sneak up on her. Acting on her instincts, she punched the person on the nose with her elbow while stealing the gun from his hands.

Taking the clips out, she threw the gun away before kicking the unknown person in the stomach. It turns out to be Ethan Hunt who had attacked her. She was about to attack when she felt a knife zipped past her. It barley missed her face. The other agents were catching up to her and the door of the quinjet was still open. She won't make it from here.

"Go to the roof. I'll meet you there." Natasha yelled to her team inside the aircraft as she ran towards the nearest fire place exists. Unknown to her, Clint Barton was not satisfied with his wife's decision, gritted his teeth in anger before he had asked Bobby to steer the jet to the roof before jumping off on the top floor. He ran in the fire place exit to help his partner.

As for Natasha, she was running up the stairs as she avoided getting hit by the oncoming fire. The other IMF agents were right behind her 6 floors down. Ethan and Jane were in the lead. She was glad to know that Clint was throwing explosives arrow at the IMF agents to slow them down. He was up on the top floor waiting for her. The pain in her stomach was getting worse. She had lost heaps of blood but she still ran. It was at the 30th floor when she felt a pain in her back. She knew she was hit again but she still ran. Suddenly, Someone had come busting right infront of her as she passed two more floors. They had pulled her hair back forcing her to land hard on the stairs. She instinctively stopped a punch before going in attacking mode. It was the big bulky girl she had insulted in the party and a man who had tried to show his third-class torturing tools. What was their names again? ... Oh yes, Sanchaz and Godric.

By the time she was finished with them, her vision was getting blurry. She must have been loosing lot of blood. Also the fact she had accidentally hit her head on the railing so she could avoid the knife from Sanchaz. With a last quick kick towards the girl, Natasha continued her journey to the top floor. The two agents she left behind in a very bad state had gotten up to follow her.

The moment she reached the top floor, she was engulfed in big arms. Recognising his scented cologne, she looked up to see two blue eyes starring at her in anger.

"Why don't you ever follow my orders?" He said in anger. There was a hint of worry in them.

"Cause I'm awesome." She smiled as she tried to hide the pain she's feeling due to Clint's strong hold on her waist. Clint rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You're bleeding!" He said again as he brought his hand up to her hair which were smeared in blood.

"It's not my blood." Natasha lied through her teeth. Clint wasn't convinced but still nodded before pulling her towards the invisible quinjet. Bobby must have cloaked it.

Squeezing her hands in fists, she tried to follow Clint in his fast pace. Suddenly, her sight was too blurry for her to see and she lost the feeling in her legs. She clenched onto Clint's jacket to grab his attention. The last thing she remembered was Clint shouting her name.

"Natasha!" Clint yelled as he tried to get her eyes open. He had only turned around to see Natasha falling when he had grabbed her body before it hits the floor. Looking over her, he found blood all over her stomach and back. Not to mention her head. He cursed in anger, he should have seen this. Natasha never admits she's hurt. Hearing the agents coming up the stairs, he lifts his wife in a bridal style before running towards the quinjet. He had made it on time before shots were fired.

"Close the door" he yelled to Bobby. She closed it just in time, when the IMF agents reached the roof. Unfortunately for them, all they saw was an empty roof, while the cloaked quinjet was hovering right above them.

"Set her down, agent Barton. I can stabilise her until we reach THE FLYER." Simmons said as she went down to work on Natasha's wounds. Clint left his wife with the new doctor before ordering bobby to set the coordinates.

Down below, Ethan and his team could hear the loud noise of an aircraft but they can't see one. It was invisible to their eyes. Soon Ethan heard the loud engine noise going fainter and fainter. He looked up to see nothing but blue sky. Where did they go?

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

 _"Where did she go?"_

 _"What was that weird looking flying thing?"_

 _"Where's the secretary?"_

Whispers. That's all Jane could hear around IMF. All the agents were talking about today's events. The cleaning crew was installing new windows while the injured were being treated in the medical ward. Jane herself was making her position more comfortable as she wiggled on the couch. Her hand was possibly broken, 2 cracked ribs and big, purple bruises all over her body. All thanks to the black widow. She wished she knew her proper name. She was getting tired of calling the red-head, 'The Black Widow'. Really. Luckily her wish might come true. She reached in her pocket to pull out a plain, white key card. She smiled deviously as her eyes scanned the silver SHILED logo plastered on the white surface. She looked around the room as she tucked the card back inside her pocket. She'll show the wild card when everyone's in the room.

Benji, Ethan, Godric, Sanchaz and Goyle were already in the room along with other agents tending to their injuries. The secretary was tased by the same techs that Ethan found when the widow was captured. He's in the room too, strapped to a glucose bottle. He was starring blankly at the wall. Unfortunately, no-one knew how he was tased or what happened in his office. He hasn't said a word, and nor ever will according to jane's guess. She was about to lie back down and close her eyes, when the door to their medical ward opened with a bang. In came one of IMF's scientist. She must have analysed the big rifle we found. It had contained some sort of sedatives that can knock a person out for hours. Straightening her body, Jane tried to listen to scientist's babble.

"It's something beyond my imagination, sir." Dr. Laura said to the secretary. "It has a unknown serum that I can't specify. Something that puts the victim in a dreaming state. The oddest thing is that it's blue. When hit, it produces a ripple of blue lines on the victim's face before disappearing. There's definitely sedatives in it but it mixed with something extra. Something that I can't identify. We have some samples, but we have no idea what's in there. Our molecular specialist is working on extracting the substance from the sedative. He's breaking the particles down one by one to see what's hidden in the serum. Until then, I can't really say much." She finished before the secretary waved her off.

Jane huffed a breadth in annoyance. Another dead end. Why can't they find any answers? Every encounter only reveals how these people are highly trained and more advanced in both technology & scientifically. Where do they even get the brains and money to build this stuff? IMF has the world's best scientists. If they can't solve this then who will? And not to mention if they were the great minds, how come they never came up with this advanced technology for IMF?

Jane also remembered that weird flying aircraft. No-one was able to identify the model. Sure, there have been sighting of it but no records or anything to trace back to. Benji had nearly pulled his hair out in frustration. Even if he came back with files on it, they were blocked by the same encryption that SHIELD use. Anything they find is blocked. Jane's starting to think that there is something that the secretary wasn't telling them.

"Sir, could you maybe please appeal to the government in helping us remove this code?" Benji asked suddenly. "All the files I have found are blocked by this encryption. Sure, its SHIELD's encryption but the government might have something to break it. After all, it's their files as well that have been compromised."

Everyone was now looking at the secretary. He was silent for a whole minute before he answered.

"I can't." He said sadly. "Someone from the government is helping them. Even if I went up to them, they wouldn't believe me unless I have evidence. They think SHIELD is a ghost story. And as for code breaking, the orders comes from very high up. The lower positions in the government has no idea about the encryptions where as the higher position aren't telling me anything. Our human relation superiors has given me a chance. If I can prove that SHIElD exists and is a terrorist group, they will take actions against them. If I can't, we are to move on a different case."

"Human Relation superiors? You mean those people who acts as medium between IMF and the government?" Benji asked. The secretary nodded in response.

"We can't move onto a different case! Those bird lovers has killed many of our agents for No reason. That last analyst was a their pawn to access our top secrets. Not only that, he was the bloody Assasin that killed half of our people including Goyle! I can't just sit here and watch my friend's murders roam around freely." Crabb said in anger. Other agents around the room also agreed.

"That's right, we'll get the evidence and make SHIELD pay for what they did to us." Sanchaz said as everyone nodded their heads.

"But we don't have anything on them." Someone said around the room.

"I might." Jane said as she took a deep breadth. It's time show the wild card. Fishing her hand in her pocket, she pulled the key card and waved it infront of everyone.

"This is a SHIELD's key card. I took it off the black widow when I jumped at her. She was too busy to realise anything." She smiled as she handed the card to Benji. "Here, scan it or read it, whatever that you do. Maybe you can trace it back."

Benji took it without a second thought. A key card has a signal that always leads back to its origins. That's what allows it to work on doors. Same signal equals to easy unlock. Benji was furiously typing on his laptop while Jane had walked back to her couch. Everyone went back to their injuries to give Benji some time to locate the signal. It wasn't hard. The signal was using the closes radio station as a medium.

"Guys, it's bouncing the signal from the radio station closest to us by 4 blocks and re-directing to coordinates 41°24'12.2" North from here and 2°10'26.5" East. Where is that?" Benji asked.

"There" Ethan said as he pointed his finger towards the window. Not exactly the window, but a building outside the window... The highest skyscraper in Mexico.

"But that's a restricted building! We'll be arrested the moment we're fifty steps in it's radius." Someone said.

"Besides, it's a government building reserved for special cases. Why would a terrorist group be in a government building?"

"Because SHIELD is government's special case." Ethan said suddenly. It's making all sense now. "Their the one who established it in the first place! It's their agency! No wonder, they didn't want IMF to look into it."

"You mean to say they created a terrorist group? But why?" Jane asked confusingly.

"I don't know. Maybe the government doesn't know. What if they were using the building under a different name to hide SHIELD's dirty work? Benji, is their anything on that building?"

"It says here, it's a science research facility for the government. No-one is allowed inside the building. The visitors are only allowed on the first 3 floors where as the other floors are restricted for government use. It also says here that it conducts a internship program every year. Young adults ages from 18-25 come here to study and gain experience in science. That's all."

"Young adults? Ethan, you don't think those two kids were part of this internship program?" Jane asked.

"Whatever it is, I guess we'll find our answers in that building." Ethan announced as he narrowed his eyes at the tall building.

"Great, so who's ready for a internship?" Sanchaz said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together.

Unknown to them, the secretary was being awfully quiet. That's because he finally figured what Phil was saying about the government not wanting SHIELD to go down. It because their the one who created it. No wonder, anyone in the government refused to believe his assumptions. They didn't want IMF to know about SHIELD's origins. The fact that the government is harbouring world's greatest assassins wouldn't do justice to their public image. So SHIELD was being protected by the government. Did the government build the agency to protect the world? Then why hide it from IMF? Do they even know that their SHIELD leader 'Phil Coulson' is using their agency as a tool to hide his dirty work? Or is the whole government is involved? What if they made SHIELD to do their dirty work for them? That would explain the need to use assassins which by the way don't give a damn shit about taking a life. He wasn't going to tell this to hunt's team. Their judgement might interfere with his plans to kill Phil and his agents. In reality he thinks he's doing the right thing. After what Phil did to his agents, SHIELD is bound to be punished. And he'll make sure they suffer the pain. If anyone was to see his face, they would see only one word flashing through his eyes, 'Revenge'.


	7. Chapter 7 - Part 1

**Hey guys**

 **First of all, I have used some words from the national science and technology centre In Canberra, so those things belong to that centre. They're not mine. I just used them to create a picture.**

 **And second, sorry about the long wait. I was trying to write all the chapters at the same time. Inspiration doesn't just come to you when you call it. It takes time.**

 **Thirdly, I'm starting another story in the same universe as this one and the Maria one. Please check it out if you have time or is interested in a crossover between avengers and arrow. I'm trying to expand the universe, step by step. Telling each and every characters life in a different way. Linking all my favourite fandoms together to create a big universe..**

 **And one more thing. I'll be putting up a timeline on my profile page so please check it out. It will tell you which story is happening at what time. I'll keep adding the times and stories on to it as I progress. Since all of my stories are connected, they're time period is different. So just to save you the hassle, the timeline will tell you everything. One fact is straight, they're all happening before the alien attack in New York(avengers).**

 **Anyways it's a two part. Here's the first part. Hope you all enjoy it. Cheers**

 **I solemnly swear that I don't own avengers or mission impossible.**

 **Chapter 7 - New Revelations Part 1**

Clint Barton paced back and forth outside the medical ward. His wife, Natasha, was currently being assessed by SHIELD's doctors. After rescuing the scientist kids, The paramedics had taken Natasha inside the operation room to look at her injuries. Seeing the person he loves on the brink of death frightens him. She could've died in that attack! He cursed at Natasha's ignorance for her safety. She always take rash decisions without thinking about the consequences. It irritates him a lot. He was trying not to go and punch somebody. Right now, his anger was mixed with his worry towards Natasha. Its been hours when the doctor finally came out and met with Clint's worried gaze.

"How is she?" He had asked while trying to see any signs of her behind the doctor.

"She's fine, Barton. It could've been worse if you hadn't brought her in time. We've taken the bullets out and stitched the wounds, but we need to wait few more hours until we can be sure there is no internal bleeding. The bullet in her stomach was very deep. It's hard to say what's going to happen in next few hours. We could only wait now." Clint's eyes were literally burning a whole in the floor now. He'll kill whoever fired that bullet at his wife. "Right now, all she need is rest. No movement otherwise the stitches might open..again" The old doctor said. Clint eyed the word 'again'.

"Again? What do you mean by that?" Clint blurted out.

"Well..." The doctor stretched the word for few seconds. "While we were operating her, she woke up and.. Tried to claw our faces off resulting her stitches being opened. We managed to contain her but even though she scratched few nurse's hands off. I don't think anyone will ever want to treat the black widow again." He said with a chuckle. Clint didn't laugh at this but the doctor could see a little smile on his face before it was replaced with worry.

"Well I'm not surprised. She's an Assassin after all. When she's in that state she doesn't trust anyone. I had a black eye once." Clint replied. "Can I see her?"

"Yeah.. Go ahead. She's awake." The doctor patted Clint on the back before moving onto his next patient.

Clint opened the room's door where Natasha was currently glaring at every object around her.

"I don't like doctors!" She said straightway as soon as she heard him enter.

"Yeah.. You made that pretty clear. Don't worry they won't bother you unless they want to get scratched again." Clint said without looking at her eyes. Now that he was sure she's fine, He felt his anger come back. After few seconds of silence he couldn't help himself. "What the fuck were you thinking, Natasha?"

The said person's green eyes widened at her name. Clint only calls her 'Natasha' when he's really pissed off.

"I...I'm.." She hardly felt her mouth move. This was one of those rare times when she doesn't have any words to say.

"You nearly killed yourself today. 2 shots and a head injury, do you know how lethal that is? And on top of that when I asked, you lied to me! You lied to me again. Over and over. I should have known. You never admit to being injured. Even that day when Godric shot you, you wouldn't let me touch the wound. I had to literally hold you down to wrap that bandage. Why are you so irresponsible towards your health?" He yelled as his anger was clearly visible in his words. His hands were griped in fists. "You scared the shit out of me Nat... At first I thought.. I thought I lost you again." He said the last bit a quietly, but she heard him.

"Clint" she whispered his name as guilt was eating her from inside. "I'm sorry." She tried to touch his hand but he pulled it back. She longed the feeling of his hands on her.

"No, your not sorry!" He yelled again. "You keep doing this every time. It hurts, Natasha... It hurts me a lot to see you at the brink of death. We promised we'd be a little careful with our missions. Why don't you understand there is someone here that worries for you? Someone that loves you with every bone in his body. You can't just ignore him."

"I'm not." Natasha said as her eyes pooled with tears. "Sometimes I had to take rash decisions. I'm sorry Clint. I never meant to hurt you. I lied to you because I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry." She knew he was angry because she lied to him. They both knew that with their jobs, injuries were uncontrolled but telling lies was something they could control.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm tired of being a grown up." He said shaking his head before walking out of her room. Natasha starred at the door as it banged in its place after her husband had closed it loudly. Her eyes pooled with tears but she didn't let any of them fell. She had to be strong with this. She knew her husband was a bit protective when it comes to situations like this. This argument is not new. Every time she's hurt, Clint would lash out like this before he comes back and apologises. She does the same thing when he's hurt. It's their way of showing that they cared for each other. The protectiveness would just kick in whenever something happened to any of them.

She closed her eyes as she tried to control her tears. This time, it went too far. She nearly died. Of course Clint would be furious and hurt. She didn't take her injuries seriously. She should have but she didn't. She might have finally pushed him to his limit. Her tummy sank whenever she thought about him. The feeling was horrible and uncomfortable. She held onto her stomach as she tried to force the feeling away. Her fingers landed on her stitches. She felt pain whenever she touched them. The red swollen skin itched and ached at the same time. Other parts in her body ached too. Every inch, every flesh hurts whenever she moves a muscle. But the pain didn't bother her that much. Just then she heard someone entering her room and half expected it to be Clint but was disappointed when it was one of the paramedics. He waved an injection infront of her eyes thus asking for permission.

"What is it?" Her voice came out as a whisper.

"Sedative. It will help you with your pain." He said still standing few paces away from her bed. She nodded her head to give him permission. She didn't need sedative. She could handle the pain but that horrible gut feeling in her stomach was getting unbearable. She let him inject her before she moved her eyes back at the ceiling. Slowly, she felt her eyes drop. She tried to keep them open, but soon had to give up as a heavy buzzing sound started drumming in her ears. She felt her body relax as the sound increased. Soon she let herself fall back to sleep. At least that would stop her from thinking about her guilt. She made a mistake after all. A mistake that she repeats over and over.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Jane fixed her Curley blonde hair as Benji's voice came through her ear.

"Now remember guys, while you're there, make sure one of you find that building's mainframe and plug in that USB. That way I can then maybe get access to their cameras and lifts." Benji reminded them for the third time.

"We know, ok. Stop repeating yourself." Jane heard Sanchaz say beside her.

Jane and Sanchaz were posing as tourists. Ms. Angelina Jonas was jane's identity while Ms. Amanda Jules was Sanchaz's cover. They had both dyed their hair and wore summer dresses that reached up to their knees. They had both, like normal people, had purchased two tourist passes from FLYER's website. (Well.. Technically Benji did but yeah...it still works... ). FLYER was actually the name of this research facility. The big, bold colourful letters at the front of the building were hard to miss.

After deciding that they needed more proof against SHIELD, both Ethan and Godric had used their CIA and FBI contacts to find more Intel on all the names they've come a-crossed so far. Such as Clint Barton, phil Coulson, Fitzsimmons, SHIELD. Anything that could relate to them. Since their IMF system was useless against these people, they had to take help from the outside. Hopefully something would come up by the time they get back to the headquarters.

Soon, Both the girls were standing few paces away from the entrance. It was then that they heard Ethan's voice in their ear piece.

"In positions?"

Apparently both Ethan and Godric are posing as cleaners while Benji and Crabb had stayed behind in IMF headquarters. They were monitoring the whole thing from the roof.

"Position confirmed." Jane replied.

The IMF has tried to pass the girls as interns but unfortunately, there wasn't any link related to internship on the website. They had no idea where the interns come from. So they had to put them as tourists.

"Let's see what this research facility is all about."

Nodding at each other, both the female agents made their way inside the building. The security guards at the entrance let them through after a green scan. Sanchaz smirked at Jane. Fooling the security guards was something they love. The big, bulky guys can never find the place where they had hidden their guns. It was one of the perks of being a super spy. You can easily slip through any security, with weapons of course.

Upon entering the building, what they had infront of their eyes was something they hadn't expected. They expected to be a proper research facility filled with scientists walking around and examining living organisms. What they had was a colourful science playground. Inside the building, the whole entrance hall was shaped into a circular science display. To the sides, there were help desks and the walls were coloured in bright colours. In the middle they had a tall fountain that reached up to three floors high. It was circulating water from top to bottom. The younger kids near the fountain could feel the fresh sprinkles of the water on their faces. Everywhere Jane looked, there were science displays that was teaching the younger kids about different aspects in science, such as Frozen Shadow, Gravitanium or Jellyfish Vortex. Moving her eyes upwards she saw multiple rooms on each floor labelled with things like, 'Wonder-Works', 'Awesome Earth' or 'Perception Deception'. She could only see three floors and beyond that was the ceiling. The other floors were probably above that ceiling.

"Woah..ok. This isn't what I expected it but this place is amazing. It's a like a freakin science museum." She heard Sanchaz say beside her. Jane had to agree with her partner. This place was really amazing and colourful.

"Oh wait, did i mention it was also a small science museum for the younger kids?" Benji squeaked out as he realised he hadn't informed the team about the little display for families and kids.

"And you're telling us this now?!" Ethan yelled. "It must be full of kids and families."

"Sorry" Benji said. Jane smiled a bit. Kids and families aren't that bad. Ethan can't just handle kids.

"Dude, you should totally check this place out. All the sciency and techy stuff here is awesome!" Sanchaz said happily in her ear piece.

"Focus on your target Sanchaz." She heard Godric reply. Jane saw how Sanchaz poked her tongue out in annoyance. Looks like agent Goric hadn't noticed the beauty of this place. Godric was always so strict. She patted her partner in sympathy.

"Don't worry, maybe if we get time we can steal a few trips to those rooms up there." Jane said as she pointed to the rooms above. Her partner's eyes lit up in excitement. Jane herself wanted to see the cool displays in here. Smiling at Sanchaz, she pulled her towards the customer desk to collect their passes.

After acquiring the passes, both the ladies focused on their missions. They had to get access to the upper levels and scout the building to confirm their suspicions. After walking around a bit, they noticed that all the staff members at various science displays looked quiet young. The one stood out was a girl named 'Katie' who looked about 19. She was explaining the younger crowd about water consumption. She had a display behind her that contained various machines made to circulate water. For example it had a big pond in a glass cage and to the side there was a mini Hoover Dam setup and on the top, there was a circular Ferris wheel with small buckets instead that was rotating while scooping up the water in the pond before supplying it to a mini farm set up. There was also a lightning machine that was spurting out bolts of lightning every few seconds. Jane guessed it was all part of the display.

Everything about that girl was normal except the badge that Sanchaz noticed. It had the same bird symbol embedded on the side like on the badges they found on Fitz & Simmons. Now that they looked a little closely they noticed a familiar looking tablet lying beside the display on the table full of papers. Both the agent's eyes moved around the hall at other staff members near the displays. They all had the same bird badge pinned to their shirt and a tablet in their hands. Realisation hit them. All the staff members were part of SHIELD.

"Hey Ethan. I think I finally found out why we never got our hands on those internship." Jane said in her ear piece.

"Why?" Ethan's voice came through.

"Every staff member in here has the same SHIELD badge we found on those two kids. They all look young and have the same tablets. They're all part of SHIELD. Every single one of them. No wonder we never found a link. All the interns are the SHIELD agents who are also the staff members in here." Jane replied.

"But they're so young, Jane. I don't think they're agents. Maybe they could be new recruits or still in training. Not just for fighting but maybe in the fields of science and technology. Remember all those high tech stuff that SHIELD has?" Sanchaz whispered beside her.

"Maybe."

"I think she's right Jane. SHIELD must have great minds in order to produce all those high tech stuff we've faced so far. I just can't imagine why IMF don't have any." Benji said.

"We do! We have the best scientists." Crabb's stubborn voice came through.

"Yeah... You might wanna rethink on that Crabb. They can't even solve the gun problem." Benji scoffed.

"By the look of this museum I don't think our scientist could actually produce all this. I wonder why they call themselves the Great Ones." Sanchaz continued. "The world had definitely became more advanced in technology and science. I'm not saying the current scientist in IMF are bad but they should definitely think about recruiting new minds."

"But-"

"ENOUGH!" Godric yelled in their ear pieces. Everyone covered their ears at his loud voice. "Stop it. We're not comparing SHIELD with IMF. Sanchaz, Jane, stop sight seeing and get on with your jobs! We need all the Intel we can get. If I hear one more word about this stupid museum, I'll pull both of you off this case, and as for Benji, Crabb, focus on your monitoring duties. We need all our exit points clear, so get back to work!" With that the coms went on silence.

Taking a deep breadth, Jane stirred Sanchaz towards Katie who was making her way towards a small group. The group had four other staff members that were talking quietly. The girl 'Katie' joined the group's conversation as Both the agents following her grabbed a magazine and stood just near enough to be able to hear the conversation.

"Oh god, handling these midgets is a nightmare." A boy said with rusty blonde hair and an American accent. "They nearly blinded me with all that flash from the frozen shadow!" Everyone laughed as they saw the boy rubbing his eyes to get rid of the flash effect.

"Don't worry mate, you'll experience some white spots but in the end you'll be alright." Another boy said who was a little shorter in height.

"Yeah babe, you'll be alright." Katie said as she hooked her arms with the blond boy.

"Why are we even here today? I thought today was our day out?" Some girl said beside Katie.

"Our day out was cancelled. And it'll be like that for the rest of the week."

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Why? Haven't you heard? We're being targeted." One of the boys replied.

"WHAT?!"

"Yup. There are rumours going around about some agency going mental. They're targeting all of us. That's why we received orders to stay inside the building. No-one is allowed outside the FLYER."

Sanchaz nearly growled at the short boy. Jane has a pretty good idea on what 'agency' they're talking about.

"But why would someone target us?" Everyone raised an eye at Katie. ".. I mean, what's that got to do with us? We're not even in the field."

"Don't know but the orders are for everyone." The girl with cherry blonde hair replied. "I just heard the previous batch that went out earlier today came back immediately. Everyone except Fitz and Simmons."

Both Jane and Sanchaz exchanged a look. They recognised the names.

"What happened to them?" Katie asked.

"No-one knows but they're in their labs. I haven't exactly went back up yet. They're keeping us busy in here. I have no idea about what's going on except that someone was attacked in Peru earlier today. I think they're were some casualties too. Not sure but definitely some kind of fighting."

"What fighting?"

"I don't know Katie."

"Geez, you ask lot of questions." The shorter boy said.

"We don't know because we don't have the clearance. Only Fitz and Simmons can tell us now."

"Yeah, if they decide to share it." The blonde boy scoffed. "They're not exactly the people who break rules. No offence, I like them, but they're too goody goody shoes."

"I don't believe that." Katie said mysteriously. Jane could detect humour in her voice. "They may act as goody goody shoes but they're not. Those two are cunning and troublemakers. Not publicly but secretly."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause I just know," Katie replied cryptically. Jane could tell this girl knew the reason but wouldn't say it.

"You've seen them doing something haven't you?" The blonde boy accused.

"Maybe."

"Tell us."

"Sorry, it's classified. I guess you just have to find out yourself." Everyone in the group groaned at the lack of information.

Just then some girl with blue streaks ran up to their group. The girl bumped into Jane but didn't notice it.

"Guys!" She yelled excitedly as she reached her friends. "Guess who's here in this building right now?"

"Woah girl, calm down. Who's here?"

"The one and only The Black Widow!" She said again, loudly as her blue streaked hair whipped from one end to another.

"wait, wait. You mean THE Black Widow?" The shorter boy confirmed. The girl nodded.

Behind them both Jane and Sanchaz looked at each other. Black widow is in this building.. Means they're in the right place.

"Oh my god, this is amazing. But why is she here?"

"I don't know. I just heard Weaver talking about her. Maybe we could meet her?" The girl hoped. "I just love her fighting style."

"We could unless- Oh shit!" Katie said as her eyes widened. "Guys, Look, it's Weaver! She's coming this way. Run to your positions!" She yelled as everyone in the group scurried away back to their displays.

Jane turned her head to this 'Weaver' lady who luckily passed them without a glance.

"Well, that's a lot to take in." Sanchaz said after few minutes. These kids doesn't know much but atleast the black widow is in this building which confirms that maybe this building is SHILD's base."

"It's not enough, we need more proof. And definitely more Intel." Jane said beside her. "Come on."

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Clint Barton stuffed his face in his hands. His fingers rubbed his wet cheek as he thought about Natasha. He wasn't embarrassed to admit that he was crying. He nearly lost her today. He felt the guilt of shouting at her. His reasons at some point were correct, but Natasha's ignorance always made him lash out. He pulled out his golden chain which had his engagement and wedding rings. He fingered the bands as he thought about Natasha's reason. She didn't want him to worry, that's why she lied about her injuries. But She doesn't know that her husband worries every moment about her. Even if she comes with no injuries at all. There hasn't been a day that Natasha hasn't come back from a mission with few scratches. The idea of Natasha being dead scares him a lot. After all the stuff that happened between them, he didn't want to loose Natasha again. Nor does she. Both of them had changed themselves for each other. They've been through stuff that no couple should have. Stuff that turned them into somewhat normal humans than the ruthless monsters they were before. They sleep together whenever they have the chance. He can't bear to stay away from her. She's the only one keeping him sane right now. She's the only one who's keeping the monster inside him trapped. Only she has the ability to tame him. He can't imagine what he would do without her. Every killer needs an anchor to keep them at bay. She's his anchor.

Her red locks and soft hands calms him down whenever he touches them. It gives him a hope to live on.. For her. Her strawberry scent was a drug to him. Even when he was undercover at IMF, he met with her every few days to make sure she's alive and well. They would spend their free time cuddling and pillow talking. Sometimes she would have injuries after missions and she wouldn't tell him. But he knew every inch of her. They were like one soul and two bodies. Sounds sappy but it's true. They know everything about each other. Clint would always clean the wounds up before bandaging them. Sometimes she would resist and Clint would threaten her to tie her down. His threats worked on many occasions but other days they didn't. In the end she ends up being tied to the bed fuming in anger while he gets the first aid box. To be honest she's very strong and was easily escapable so Clint always had to use kisses as a distraction. It always works on her. Plus his years of archery has made him very strong. He smirked as he thought about the control he has over her and vice versa.

And now after all that he's angry with her. She pushed him too far today. Risking her life like that. The loss of her could have turned him back to the same assassin he was before. He doesn't wanna be that cold-hearted killing machine again. He may act like one right now infront of others but in reality he's changed a lot. He didn't receive the name 'Hawkeye' for no reason after all. He'll probably stay angry until she's fully healed. That would be enough time for his anger to disappear, hopefully. He knew he wasn't ready to go back yet, so he stayed at the roof top as he tried to clear his head. In just a matter of few days everything has changed. He was glad that he was back with Natasha and working with SHIELD again but he was also sad about his IMF team. He had worked over 2 years with them and 4 years in total with IMF. They must hate him now. He didn't exactly explained himself when he left. He had a bad feeling that he'll have to face them soon enough. Very soon to be honest. It was just a gut feeling.

That's when he received a message from Coulson. His handler wanted to spar with him. Maybe sparring might help him get all the heat out. Phil is soooooo going regret his decision today. So with a last look at the view of Mexico, he made his way back inside the building.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Agent Ethan Hunt can handle anything. Jumping off buildings, climbing, getting shot, dealing with assassins, Betrayal.. Anything... Except Kids. Kids that are so happy and cheerful. Kids that whine and throw tantrums. Kids that cry while screaming at the same time. And that's what this kid was doing to him. The chubby kid with his yellow Yankee cap Clutched on to Ethan's leg and no matter what Ethan does, the kid wont loose his grip. Ethan could see a little smirk forming on the boy's face as he whined and cried loudly drawing attention of others.

In his annoyance and anger, Ethan had nearly kicked the stupid kid's face. He tried to claw the small fingers off his leg but the mean boy digged his nails in Ethan's leg a little harder before smirking again. _Where's Godric when I need him?_ Ethan thought as he looked around for his partner. He spotted his dark hair partner laughing at him, standing few paces away from the scene. Ethan glared at Godric and signalled him to help him. Godric ignored his glares before going in another fit of laughter as the kid had let out a loud sound of a horrible gas. Ethan covered his face with his hand as the kid just smiled at him innocently. Other tourist around him moved away from them in order to avoid the smell. Godric was literally on the floor now.

"Get off me!" Ethan screeched as he used his right hand to free his leg and left hand to cover his nose from inhaling the horrible smell.

"Noooooooo.." The boy screamed. "I want my Mummy! MOMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!" He started to pinch Ethan's leg. The super spy never thought that he'd ever meet a kid like this. He and Godric had managed to enter the building as cleaners and were scouting the museum for Jane & Sanchaz when this annoying kid stumbled in Ethan. The small boy had a ice-cream in his hands which was now lying on the floor due to the head on hit with Ethan. Since Ethan destroyed his ice-cream, the boy was out for his blood. He hadn't let go of Ethan's leg and had screamed for his mummy. Godric on the other hand was staying out of the tantrum zone. Whiny kids are not to be messed with.

"MOMMMMMMYYYYYY! AHHHHHHH!" The boy wailed. Others around them were pointing and whispering. Ethan tried every little trick to get the kid off him but they all failed. That's when he saw a huge female body running towards him. At first he thought she was going to crash into him and he'd be squashed like a pancake but thankfully she didn't.

"Honey.." She screamed as she launched herself at the chubby kid who finally let go of his leg and hugged his mother. Atleast that's what Ethan thought her to be.

"Oh honey.. Are you ok?" She kissed him all over his face before glancing at Ethan who was fixing his cleaner's uniform. "Did this man hurt you, sweetheart? Did he say anything?" Ethan suddenly looked up at the round women. How could she even think that he would hurt her brat of a son?

The kid just cried and whined pointing towards his melted ice-cream on the floor. The women looked at it before giving Ethan a loud slap. Godric had to cover his mouth to hold his laughter.

The slapped agent rubbed his red cheek as he looked at the women in shock.

"How dare you do this to a little boy?" She screeched. "You dropped a little boy's ice-cream. You made him cry. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Others around them were glaring at Ethan. They could hear everything even thought they're standing quite far from them due to the smell. The bratty kid was watching the whole exchange. He smirked at Ethan as his mother slapped Ethan the second time.

"I'll report you as soon as I find your manager. You mark my words, you'll pay for this." She screamed before leaving the area with her chubby kid in her arms. Ethan just looked on at the walking women as the kid sticked his tongue out at him. Godric, who was on the floor by now casually walked towards his partner with a innocent face.

"Oh god, get yourself clean, Hunt. You smell like poop." He said sheepishly while making motions with his hand. "You're an agent. Act like one." Ethan glared at his laughing partner. He flipped a finger at him before walking off.

After nearly 10 minutes of wondering, Godric was finally able to contain his laugher. He had been going into laughing fits whenever his eyes met with Ethan. His partner simply glared at him before looking at the child-like science museum. Ethan was going to kill Benji for not telling about this science show before.

As they reached their targeted place, Ethan pulled out a stolen ID Card that he swiped at the locked door. The light turned green before they heard the lock click. Pushing the handle down, they slipped into the next room with ease. The plain room filled with cleaning equipments and other cleaners was a large room made for cleaners who worked on the higher levels of this building. The IMF agents had to steal their shift manager's ID card in order to come here.

"There are some nasty spills up in the science labs. Both of you, now." A skinny man in a tie barked at the two IMF agents. Taking the opportunity, they grabbed a trolley for chemical spills before stepping into the small elevator. Ethan looked at the number panel, to see level 52 digitalised.

"Now, remember, straight to the labs. No wondering off unless you wanna get arrested or worst killed. Take this. If someone asks you, just show them this card. Those upper floors are restricted so be careful." The skinny man said again as he handed a yellow card to both Ethan and Godric. It had a SHIELD logo on it and a small barcode. As soon as the ground floor was out of their sight, they quickly got their guns ready and tucked them at arm reach, hidden from view.

The doors of the elevator opened to a brightly lit corridor. It had a modernised professional look to it. The walls were dark in colour and the floor was light. There were large glass windows that gave them the view of different rooms. They pushed their cleaning trolley further down the corridor before meeting up with a large sign. It had arrows pointing in different directions. Instead of following the arrows to the science labs, They entered the corridor on their right. They didn't know where it goes as the large sign said nothing about it. The corridor was shaped in a Triangular form. The whole corridor has glass windows as its wall. Ethan could see the view of two floors beneath theirs. Railing to one side and rooms to other. Ethan looked down the railing to find 2 more floor having the same opening. The railings formed a large triangle within the 5 floors. Inside the triangle was nothing. It was like a small foyer. They moved further down the corridor following the railings and were about to separate to look for more clues when they heard footsteps coming from behind them. Panicking, Both the agents looked around for a hiding spot. All the doors nearby were locked. It was at the end when they were able to enter in one of the small lounge rooms. The room had colourful couches, bean bags and pillows lying around. Few study tables with computers and a stack of laptops on the right shelf. It also had 3 large screens hanging on the walls. It looked like a play room to Ethan. Unknown to them, this room was actually one of the study rooms for the advanced SHIELD Cadets that came here for experience. They liked colours. Since they're all in the FLYER museum downstairs, all the rooms were empty. Unfortunately for the IMF agents, the steady footsteps they heard were actually heading towards the same room. Few seconds later, the double doors opened again and 3 people came in.

Ethan who was hiding behind one of the couches towards the back, spied on the new arrivals. To his and Godric's disappointment, the new arrivals were actually the two SHIELD kids they caught early this morning. The third one was a dark-skinned lady who was wearing a grey business suit with sharp, black high office heels. Her hair was tied in a tight bun and she held a Starbucks coffee cup in her hands. Even the two teens had the same cups in their hands.

Both of the IMF agents saw how the business lady got up and locked the door. She punched in a code, making the room secure.

"Now, tell me everything from beginning to end." The women said. "One by one. No over talking each other." She added as she saw the two cadets overlapping each other's words.

"Ok. We were in the museum when they caught us." Fitz started.

"We somehow got separated from the main group." Simmons interrupted her best friend/ partner. The lady raised an eye-brow at Simmon's words. "Ok, fine. We sneaked away from the batch so we could explore the museum more. I mean the whole place is so fascinating. With its artefact and history, it's impossible to not to wonder, Agent Weaver. It was our only chance to use the time wisely at the museum. Who knows when we will back here." Simmons babbled on. The lady who was called Agent Weaver smiled at her Cadet, Simmon's, love of science and history. On the other hand, Godric's (who was hidden beside Ethan) and Ethan's ears perked up at the mention of 'Agent'.

Fitz also agreed with his best friend. Agent Weaver motioned them to continue.

"So they caught us after we were separated and took us to this building few miles from here." Fitz continued. "We saw the badges on them and knew it's the Impossible Mission Force. We didn't know why they took us but after they questioned us on SHIELD, I realised they were after the SHIELD agents."

The business lady nodded her head as she spoke. "Yes, Fitz. You remember all the attack reports we got, it was them who was handling the guns. Both of you don't have the clearance to know this but since you were the victims, I lifted the restriction for you guys. The IMF doesn't know what they're up against. According to them, we're the bad guys. We can't tell them anything and they won't stop digging for information. Like others they don't have clearance. Direct orders." She said as she saw her cadets listening closely. _Clearance? We don't have the clearance? Why can't we know about them? Why is the government keeping us out of the loop? Is it really the government or SHIELD itself?_ Ethan thought confusingly.

"If you don't mind me asking Agent Weaver but the IMF we saw was very similar to agencies like CIA. They don't know anything, do they?" Simmons asked. The women nodded.

"You're right, Simmons. They don't. They're just like another CIA for us. Now, what happened next?" The women ended topic. Both Fitz and Simmons were disappointed as their head couldn't give them more Intel. Behind them, the male IMF agents were thinking along the same lines. Ethan thought about what she said. _IMF is like CIA? That's impossible. We deal with far more dangerous assignments. Our missions are international and world saving. We do the impossible. How could they compare us to CIA? Not to brag, but CIA to IMF is like a mini everyday police force that deals with various murder cases. Just like FBI. They don't even know what they're doing half the time. It's a clean up crew for IMF. Sometimes CIA can get on their nerves but still._

Ethan was still musing about the comparison while Godric's face was a little red.

"Then, we were interrogated by these two agents. I think one of the Agent's name was Theo. I don't know about the other one but 'Theo' was definitely one. The lady kept saying his name when he tried to shoot us." Fitz said. Godric cursed under his breadth while Ethan remembered how Jane and him were pulling Godric out of the interrogation room.

"He tried to shoot you?" The Weaver lady asked.

"Uhh.. Yeah. I kind of got him angry. But he was being a total bitch." Fitz replied suddenly in his cute Irish accent. Both the female agents noticed Fitz's language. Godric on the hand felt like strangling the kid.

"Fitz." Simmons warned.

"Sorry."

Agent weaver didn't question them on the matter. It looked like something personal to her. So she told Simmons to continue.

"After that they asked us question about our relations to SHIELD. But we kept denying and then in the end they left us alone in the room. Later on, a red-head agent unlocked our handcuffs and we were then pushed into the Quinjet to avoid the firing." Simmons said. "How's is she?" She asked again.

Agent weaver looked up at Simmon's worried eyes. "She's fine. Out of danger. But Agent Barton is not happy. Try to avoid him if you see him. And don't ask him any questions about this. Is that clear?" Both cadets nodded their heads. After few minutes of silence, Fitz finally asked the question.

"That was the Black Widow, wasn't it? The red-head agent?" He asked in excitement. Simmons also looked up at her head for confirmation. Agent Weaver smiled at them. She could at least tell them the name of their saviour. Coulson wouldn't mind.

"Yes."

Both the cadets shrieked in delight. They didn't care that she came from a terrorist background. I fact no-one at the academy cared. All they cared about what she had done in present to be known as one of SHIELD's best.

The IMF agents in the room scowled at this. They had no idea why the teens were so excited about a killer.

"Now, go to your rooms and I'll record the brief on the files. Go." She said as she unlocked the door. "But remember no speaking of this. Ever. It's classified." Both the cadets threw their empty coffee cups in the bin and bolted out of the room. But Fitz's stopped midway and looked at the tall women.

"Agent Weaver, what about our prototype? It's still in the IMF building. We weren't even finished with it. It took us an year to make that. It was for our coming assessment." Fitz asked worriedly. Ethan remember the blue gun that the widow has used on them. He cant believe that the creator of that long knockout gun was these two teens. It's so advanced. How can young minds like them could think of this when the big & bright IMF scientists couldn't even identify what it was?

"Don't worry, Fitz. You're prototype was a success. It knocked out 15 people. You're serum worked. The black widow herself told me this. She's impressed with your work. Both of you don't have to worry about the assessment. You both aced it with flying colours. Congratulations Cadets. You guys will be great agents and scientists in the future. I can already see it." Agent weaved replied with a smile. She was really impressed. FitzSimmons smiled at each other happily. They're work finally paid off. "Try and make a new one with more powerful effects. Maybe stabilisation on higher intensity if possible?"

Both the kid nodded as their head begin to fill with ideas.

"It's called the 'night night gun'." Fitz piped up.

"No. We're not calling that, Fitz." Simmons interfered.

"What! But why?"

"Because the name is really stupid."

"It's the best name!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"STOP IT! Back to the labs. You can discuss it over there." Agent Weaver said as she saw FitzSimmons still bickering about the name. She shook her hand at their antics. They never change.

"But since IMF has the prototype, wouldn't they figure it out?" Fitz asked again.

"Trust me, Fitz. They won't be able to analyse anything except that it knocks people out. They don't have you two." The women replied with a smile. Fitz smiled before following Simmmons.

With that, she left the room, allowing the IMF agents to come out their hiding spots.

"Did you see the way she said her last sentence. It was like she was implying that IMF is a dumb agency. What does she think of herself? Just because they own the highest scraper in Mexico, they think they can out rule IMF. " Godric growled out. "I still don't get how those two midgets build that gun."

"Me neither." Was Ethan's only response.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Katie, this prank is going to be apically awesome. I can't wait for Mack to fall for this. He's going to be sooo angry at us." Agent Bobby Morse whispered as she laughed and completed the last bit of the prank. Katie, the young cadet was crouching beside her mentor, as she tied the wire to the nail.

"Angry? Forget angry, I'm waiting for the part when he'll be embarrassed infront of all these people." Katie said while pointing towards the families in the museum. "Stuck in all that green goo up there. It will be a perfect revenge for daubing on me the other day." She pointed towards the 3 large buckets full of green goo hanging in the middle of the foyer on the ground floor. To others the buckets will seem like a decoration equipment in the museum but in reality it's their weapon.

Bobby laughed as she saw the cadet giggling. "That'll be hilarious."

"This will be the best prank of the year." Katie said happily. "I hope the goo catches other agents too."

"Maybe it will. We can bring all the cadets underneath it while the families and tourists are outside of the dropping zone." Bobby suggested. Katie smiled at the idea. They quickly cleaned their tracks and headed to the cleaning closet to grab a cloth for their sticky hands.

"Hopefully, it will cheer up others. You know, after the number of attacks, I think we could all use some humour." Bobby mused. She saw how Agent Barton was shaken up after he saw Agent Romanavoff covered in injuries. They had came back to FLYER as soon as possible. Bobby doesn't know if the red-head agent is out of danger or not but by the looks of Barton's face, she seemed pretty bad.

"You're right." As they walked, bobby noticed a chubby kid licking his ice-cream with his grubby hands. He had a yellow Yankee cap on his head and a round face that was covered with melted ice-cream. She felt disgusted at the boy.

"Eww.. Look at that kid, he could use some laps around the building. Does he have any manners?" Bobby said aloud. Katie turned her head towards the kid. She rubbed her nose in disgust.

"Probably not." She looked behind the kid to see a round lady complaining about a cleaner to Seth.

"Haha. Seth is soo stuck with her." Katie laughed as she saw her friend rubbing his forehead in annoyance while trying to calm the lady who was fuming in anger. "I feel sorry for the cleaner. Seth is going to eat him alive."

Reaching the closet, bobby pushed the hand down only to find it locked.

"Damn it, it's locked."

"Oh please, nothing is locked in this world. Here, move." Katie said as she pulled out hair pin. Using the oldest trick in the book, she unlocked the door in the span of 3 minutes.

"It's really time consuming, but it always works. Besides we designed all the public floors with these types locks so in case if an outside gets locked inside accidentally, we can easily open it, without any fuss."

"It's fine here, but up their, the only way you can get out is if you have a ID card or small lock bombs." Bobby said while pointing towards the SHIELD floors.

"Yeah, well, those floors are restricted so therefore more security."

As soon as they opened the door, the first thing they saw was two people tied up and wiggling.

"Oh my god!" Katie screeched as she recognised the two people. They were her friends Daisy and Blaire. "Guys, oh my god. Who did this to you?" Both Katie and Bobby untied the two girls, before closing the closet's door. They didn't want any outsiders to see the situation at hand.

"I don't know their names." Daisy breathed her words out while holding her head. "It was two people. One of them lured us in here by telling us that her friend was sick. And we came here to help her when they attacked us."

"They stole our cloths, our ID cards and badges." Blaire added. "The girl I was tending too had a gun tucked in her jeans. It was then she knocked me out." Katie looked at Bobby for help. But Bobby was already contacting Coulson through her Ear-Com. Since she did a rescue mission on his orders this morning, the connection was still connected.

"Sir, we have a situation here, could you please come to the ground floor? Third cleaning closet."

"Is it worth it?"

"Yes, two of our cadets are compromised. I think you were right, the IMF is in the building."

"Copy that. 5 minutes."

Agent Coulson had notified Bobby of his suspicions of IMF agents earlier today. He suspected they would figure out that this building is a SHIELD base. And would try to intrude to collect Intel. Looks like his predictions were right after all. It was time to execute their plan.

No more than 5 minutes, agent Coulson entered the closet. He looked at the three cadets before looking up at Bobby.

"You three, head to the safe room. You are to stay there until I give you further notice. Don't speak of this to anyone. Don't warn anyone about this intrusion. I need you to be quiet about this. Go now. And take this. It will allow you access to the room." Coulson barked at the scared cadets while handing them a green card. Katie motioned her friends to follow her while she gave a pointed look to Bobby. Fill me up later. Bobby nodded her head in response before closing the door as soon as the last cadet was out of the closet. She looked up at Coulson's hard face.

"You know what to do, Agent Morse." Bobby nodded. Coulson had enlightened her on his plan few hours ago. Her and Coulson are the only ones who knows about this. Others involvement might change the course. They need everyone to act natural.

"Here, take this phone. The three red dots are the IMF agents roaming around in this building. It's the ID cards they're using that's tracking them. I want you to keep this intrusion quiet until the IMF knows all the information they need to know. Trip the alarm when you're sure they know the required Intel. No less no more. That's all I ask." Bobby nodded again.

"And when they're cover is blown, help them escape but do it secretly. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, you follow this red dot on the top floors. I'm sure it's more than one so be careful. They're heading towards the communication rooms, so Help them find the real Intel before tripping the alarm. I'll follow the other two dots who are heading up to the training rooms." Bobby nodded her head again before leaving the closet.

Releasing a sigh, Coulson pulled his own phone out. It's time for some sparring lessons with Clint.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Benji, do you think you can hack their system?" Ethan asked through his Ear-Com.

"Uhh.. Maybe. Just plug in the USB." The technologist said as he activated the signal. Ethan who had the USB tucked in his pocket, pulled it out and looked for a USB port in these Rudy screens. Finding a large hub on the side table, he plugged in the drive as Both He and Godric waited for Benji to do his work.

After their encounter with the teenage kids, they had wondered back into the corridor to collect more solid proof about SHIELD. That's when they stumbled upon on a large room that had multiple black screens attached on to the walls. Not only that, there were clear glass screens on each desk station and some were just connected in various places around the room. The IMF agents had no idea why SHIELD would have large chunk of glass slates hanging from their ceilings and walls.

The black screens on the wall had a 3D SHIELD logo rotating in circles. The image looked so 3D that at first they thought it was real. It was later on when The agents tried to touch it, they realised that it's a normal computer glass screen embedded in the blue walls of the room. The odd thing was it had no wires or no way of navigating. All in all, These advanced technology was new for IMF. They had never seen anything like this before.

As all the screens were lit with SHIELD logos, Ethan walked to a corner where he found three large clear glass screens connected in a curve facing towards him. That corner was a raised platform than others. The other stations were lined up in a circle starting from the Middle. Each station consists of computer screens and clear glass tables. There was no mouse or anything to navigate them. Feeling useless at all the hanging glass, He tried to touch one of the glass screens infront of him only to be surprised as all the screens in the large room came to live.

"Holy shit!" Godric whispered as he had stepped a few paces behind in shock. They were definitely not excepting that.

Unknown to them, right outside their room, Agent Morse was hiding behind a dark wall while handling a mini notebook (laptop) in her hands as she typed the access codes. She tracked the IMF's hacking signal and got hold of it. She turned the controls of the hacking network to herself so she could crack the encryptions without letting IMF do anything. She made sure that her tracks are untraceable and she sealed every other files on SHIELD's network except 'Operation Mongoose'. She made sure that whoever was IMF's techie wouldn't be able to access anything else except the selected file. Soon the codes granted her access to the op and she connected it to IMF's hacking signal. Let's just hope no-one contacts Coulson through his account. The access she's allowing IMF to see is Coulson's. Any new messages or news that comes is operated through here. She released the hold as the system loaded up.

"Ethan, I'm in." Benji responded in a loud voice through the Ear-Com. Ethan was sitting on the floor suddenly got up and went to the screens. It had series of things visible in some sort of blue glow.

"This quickly?"

"Yes. I know. I'm surprised too. But I was somehow able to enter the network. I guess they had the same encryptions that they had on Brandt's file." Godric who was beside Ethan looked around for a device to navigate. He was surprised when his hand had accidentally touched one of the screens only to find the screen responding to his touch as the contents displaying on the glass screen had moved. Exchanging a look with Ethan, he swiped his hand on the screen to meet with series of headings.

"They have lot of files, Ethan. They all need some kind of code to unlock." Benji repeated. On the three- screen set there were multiple files of different logos. Different ops. Different agencies. It's never ending. The whole room had lit up with these files, except the large screen at the front which had a 3D SHIELD logo levitating with its full form written around the bird. **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.**

"What the hell does that even mean?" Benji blurted out.

Ethan, who had finally got the hang of these interactive screens, looked through the many ops and found them very weird and different. There symbols were the only things that he could analyse. There was one with a blue cube, a red robot, one with just letter 'A', a flying helicopter thing with four fans on its corners and many others. He even managed to locate a FBI symbol too.

"I have no idea what half of these files even mean." Benji whispered. "But look at the words on the bottom Ethan." Ethan who followed his friend's advice looked at the bottom of the screen.

 **Operated by Agent Phil Coulson.**

Godric who was now skimming through the screen, suddenly spotted IMF's symbol on one of the files. He taped his finger on the Op. It stretched out and opened up into a new window on their glass screen to their right. Since the glass was clear, all content was see through, which made it easier for the agents to keep a clear view of the front door.

 **Operation Mongoose**

 **Objective: Locate and eliminate all Hydra sleepers in IMF.**

 **Operation Head: Agent Phil Coulson**

 **Undercover Agent: Clint F. Barton**

And from then on, the whole screen was filled up with different files. There was files on Brandt's cover story, HYDRA's history with IMF, Eliminated sleepers, Clearance level guide, and SHIELD's previous ops with IMF.

It came as a big shock to the IMF agents that they're agency maybe at the point of dis-mantling. That it was filled with world war two nazis group called HYDRA. Eager to know more about the Cold Nazis group (Hydra), Ethan navigated through the file of HYDRA's history with IMF.

"Oh my god, could this be true? HYDRA inside IMF? A mole?" Benji exclaimed over the Com.

"Not just a mole, Agent Dunn. A whole bunch of them." Godric said as he scrolled through the Hydra's sleepers file on the other screen. It had names of people who are already dead and were involved with HYDRA before death. They even saw Agent Goyle's name on it.

"But we never heard of this before. It never came out." Ethan said confusingly. He scrolled threw all the evidence that indicates that IMF has been compromised. "How is this possible? The secretary would have told us something about it."

"Maybe, he doesn't know." Benji suggested.

"This still doesn't prove anything good about SHIELD." Godric said.

"But agent Theo, if this Hydra is real and is in IMF, that means we're in big trouble. Especially looking at the size of all deceased hydra agents. SHIELD may not be a good agency but it's helping us from the beginning. And we were too obsessed with ourselves to notice this." Benji replied in his ear-com. They were still unsure on what to trust. The whole thing seemed so far fetched that it was hard to believe. None the less, Ethan ordered Benji to copy the files for safe keeping. Unfortunately, agent Morse who was outside the room stopped Benji from copying the files. She was only meant to show them, not copy them. That way, they'll believe the facts and do their own research.

"It's not working. It's not allowing me to do anything." Ethan eyed the screen in confusion.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I've already unlocked the file then why isn't it letting me copy it?"

"Then leave it. We already got enough info on HYDRA." Godric said as he took some snapshots of some of the pages. Agent morse cursed under her breadth as she saw the IMF agent taking photos of the screen.

"Ok, but we still have nothing on SHIELD except that it harbours the bad guys and has a government building as its base. I'm not even sure if this building comes under a base. It's more like a headquarter. We're still at the beginning." Benji babbled. While Ethan looked around the room to see if there's anything that could help them understand SHIELD, Godric closed the IMF window and looked through other headings on the screen. Tapping on Couslon's image, a red window opened up with Coulson's image and his name. He tried to access more info on him but found himself facing at a red box that had ' **Access Denied'** written over it.

He went back to the main screen to look at other features. Meanwhile, Ethan was checking every cupboard he could find. He found various computer chips and tablets. He couldn't find any papers in this room. Not even a single one. Looks like everything was electronically registered. Giving up, he went back to Godric who had tapped on most of the files and all he got was ' **ACCESS DENIED'.**

"What the hell? Benji, can't you try hacking in them?" Godric said in frustration.

"I tried, but nothing is working. The whole network is secure. I'm not even sure how I managed to open this file." Bobby smiled to herself as she saw the failed attempts of IMF agents to access the files. There is no way that can get you inside those files, boys. Better luck next time.

That's when a message popped up on her screen. **Agent hill calling...** Bobby cursed as she saw the call. _Damn it, why did she had to call now? Coulson's going to kill me._ She tried to end the call but unfortunately for her, Godric had already picked up the call. A face appeared on the big screen at the front as Ethan quickly turned the camera off. It's was a women with blue eyes and dark brown hair cropped to her shoulders. The agents could see a green high-neck woollen top and small Earrings dangling from her ears. She had anger written all over her face.

"COULSON! What the fuck is this?" She screamed with full force as she held up a green file. "Why is bloody IMF still onto us?" Both the IMF agents looked at each other in surprise.

She was about to say more but stopped in between as she squinted her eyes at the screen. "Why is your cam off, Coulson?" She asked as she pressed few keys to check the connection. After few seconds her anger got the best of her. "Fine, if you don't have the guts to show me your face then get one thing straight, Coulson. You promised that you would end this IMF issue ASAP. I took your words against that Sitwell and gave you time to sort this out. Your nearly half way through your 48hrs time period, and I haven't seen any improvement yet. Instead I'm still getting reports of attacks. And what was that happened this morning? Oh yes, two of our own getting caught by the Impossible mission bloody force. And They weren't even agents, they were KIDS! Kids, Coulson. How could IMF take in kids like that? How did they even get them in the first place?" She continued as she was still fuming in anger. Ethan and Godric starred at the strange lady in shock while Bobby tried to cut the call but Hill wasn't letting the connection loose. The deputy director of SHIELD knew her way around technology more than Bobby.

"Look Coulson, I know your trying to save your friend's agency but you can't risk your own agents for this. If the IMF is not taking any hints then there is nothing you can do about this. They're a secret intelligence agency for god's sake! They should be able to locate danger within their own. But all they do is act like brats. I heard what happened with Romanavoff. Do you have any idea how Barton is going to react? He may not be saying anything but I'm sure he'll go on a killing spree soon. That IMF secretary is the world's biggest Idiot I've ever seen. He has no idea what he's up against. I won't let him kill my agents like that, not that he's killed any, but still. If that bloody secretary is not ready to accept SHIELD as a good agency then he can go to hell. We have more important stuff to do than helping IMF from hydrating. I'm warning you Coulson. You have one more day to fix this. If they still hadn't stopped firing, I'm going to interfere. And you very well know, if I interfere, I'll bring the whole IMF down. It wouldn't even take me a minute to dissolve IMF! So fix this, before they are doomed." She said. "And Agent May will be reaching the FLYER in few hours. Tell her she's needed at the TRISKELION, here in 4 days. Fury has a job for her." She added before she finally ended the call, to Bobby's relief. It was after few seconds of silence when Godric finally growled. Both the IMF agents were angry at all the bad things they heard about their agency. True, They had new Intel on SHIELD but they were left with many un-answered questions. Such as why Coulson wanted to help them? Or why SHIELD wants to help them? Why did this lady said that she could bring the whole IMF down in seconds? What power does she have? Or that they have more bases around the world, or who's Romanavoff? And why would Barton be angry? Or who is SHIELD? Are they good or bad?

Still stuck in their train of thoughts, They hadn't noticed a red box with **ALERT**! written in big red bold writing show up on the screens. It was the ringing of an alarm and the dimming of lights to red that brought them out of their trance like state.

Bobby had finally tripped the alarm before the IMF agents could find anything else more. She was already screwed for Agent Hill's call, at least right now what she could do was make sure they don't find anything else.

"Sorry guys, thats all the time you're going to get." She whispered to herself before closing her notebook and smashing the fire alarm with her elbow causing it to ring. This should work as a distraction. She thought before hiding out of the view as the two panicked IMF agents stumbled out of the Tech lab.

Ethan looked towards the east side of the corridor to see a full SHIELD dispatch team running towards them. With guns. He looked at Godric's wide eyes before shouting one word. "RUN!"


	8. Chapter 7 - Part 2

**Hey guys,**

 **Here is the next part. Hope you all like it. Cheers.**

 **I don't won avengers or mission impossible.**

 **Chapter 7 - New Revelations Part 2**

 **(Small sequence after Bobby trips the alarm.)**

"RUN!"

The IMF boys ran across the corridor with speed. Bullets pelting down on them. Lights sparking up, the hallway covered in dark red flecks. Some of the glass around them shattered as the bullets went flying in every direction. In heist, they had ran back to the same elevator they had first came through. Ethan had just barely avoided a bullet when Godric felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He didn't stop to check, instead dived in the elevator with Ethan as the doors closed behind them, shutting the SHIELD out for the time being.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

 **(Some time before Bobby trips the alarm. This section is from Jane and Sanchaz perspective.)**

"Ow! Jane, stop it. It hurts!"

"Sorry"

Both the IMF agents are stuck in a heavy crowd on the 2nd floor. Jane was pulling Sanchaz towards the young staff, Katie, who seemed to be heading towards an elevator. They managed to reach there just in time to see Katie swiping her ID card before entering the elevator. The doors closed just as the agents exchanged a look. They need a ID card to get through to other floors.

There was no other way.

Heading back to the foyer, they caught sight of the two staff members who were previously talking to Katie. The girl with cherry blonde hair (Daisy) and a dark skin girl (Blaire). Sanchaz likes to refer them as 'cherry' and 'dark'. Coming up with a quick plan, Jane headed towards the young girls with fake worry while Sanchaz leaned on the broom closet's door.

"Help, please help. My friend she's.. She's having trouble breathing." Jane said in a fake worried voice. She added few tears to make it look real.

"Mam. Please calm down. Is it your friend?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, please... She's.."

"Where is she?" Dark questioned.

"There.." Jane pointed towards Sanchaz who was using the door as a support, utilising her acting skills perfectly.

"Please.. Help her." Jane mused again. Both the young interns looked worriedly at each other before following Jane towards Sanchaz. While they were making their way, Sanchaz has already opened the Broom closet's door, ready to fall in the small room-like closet to bring the two interns inside.

"Mam? Mam? Are you ok?" Cherry asked Sanchaz as she saw the agent fell into the broom closet. Cherry entered just as Dark came behind her. They both went in the closet to help Sanchaz.

"Are you ok, mam?" Cherry asked again as Dark checked Sanchaz's breathing. Behind them, they didn't realise Jane locking the door.

"Her breathing is normal. I don't know what's wrong?" Dark said confusingly.

"Maybe she's going through pain? Mam, are you hurting anywhere?" Cherry asked again worriedly.

"Oh she's fine. Probably thirsty but fine." Jane said from behind Cherry in her normal voice. Cherry turned around to see Jane smirking at her.

"What are-.." Before Cherry could finish her sentence, she heard a thump noise behind her. She flicked her head towards Sanchaz to find her friend (Dark) lying on the floor unconscious and Sanchaz sitting up and starring at her. As she realised that she has walked into a trap, she felt a hard pain on her neck before her world was consume in darkness.

"Well, that was easy." Jane agreed with her partner. Grabbing the two intern's ID cards from their pockets, jane pulled cherry's unconscious body towards the far back of the closet while Sanchaz did the same thing with Dark's body. Both the IMF agents stole the intern's uniform leaving the young girls in the clothes that jane and Sanchaz had used to enter this building. Fixing up their uniform and hair, they pocketed their badges & ID cards. They have to make sure, they don't show their ID cards to anyone otherwise they'll be caught because of the different photos. Also Sanchaz insisted on tying the young girls up in case they wake up.

Making sure the broom closet was locked, they headed back towards the same elevator that Katie used. Swiping their ID cards on the mechanical screen, a photo ID came up of 'Cadet Polly' and 'Cadet Fonda' with SHIELD's encrypted logo in the background. They exchanged a look at the word 'Cadet'. In seconds the elevator dinged and opened up for them to enter.

"Who has 'Fonda' as their last name? What does it even mean?" Sanchaz scoffed.

"I don't know. Maybe some kind of drink?"

"Maybe." Sanchaz muttered.

Once they were safely inside the elevator, they looked at all the floor's numbers. The elevator was quite big and has round curve on one side. Jane felt the glass as she tried to touch the blue walls.

"It's made of glass. A clear glass. You do know what that means right?" Jane said as she looked at her partner wide eyed. "It's see through."

But unfortunately for Jane, Sanchaz had her attention on the number panel, and had already pressed the '34' button.

"SANCHAZ!" Jane whispered yelled.

"What?"

"Look!" Jane exclaimed as she pointed towards the glass walls of the elevator. Just a mere seconds ago, all they could see was blue walls and now... It was window to a grand floor filled with people in suits walking around. It was a huge foyer that had hundreds of people walking around with suitcases and weapons. As the elevator went up they saw various walking bridges levitating on top of the foyer. She even spotted a very familiar looking man entering an elevator on the other side of the foyer.

"Why do I have a feeling that I've seen that man somewhere?" Sanchaz said a loud. Jane just shrugged her shoulders. To be honest even she couldn't pinpoint the name of this man. The whole grand foyer looked quite beautiful with its architecture and interior. It's something they don't have in IMF. Maybe in Washington but nothing compared to this. She also saw other interns walking around on the levitating platforms. Sanchaz spotted Katie who was talking to a tall blonde women in excitement. The women had a gun to her side and two battle staves poking out of her jeans. She was also wearing some kind of tight gear. In fact about 20% of the women in that foyer were wearing that. The tight gears looked very similar to the Black Widow's clothing that Jane observed when she had jumped on the red head. The view of the grand floor only lasted for 7 floors before they're view was covered with blue walls again. Jane looked at the small black screen to see that they're on the 20th floor and still going up.

Soon the elevator reached the 34th floor and opened again. Both the IMF agents found themselves in an empty corridor. It was designed quite modern and looked amazing. Walking a bit further down the corridor, they met up with a large common room filled with people in their workout gear.

Jane looked around the room to see few more long corridors leading else where in the building. They had couple of rooms in each corridor. Most of the people there, were sweating or talking loudly with their mates. Both the genders in here were physically fit. Sanchaz couldn't stop starring at all boy's hard rock bodies. Hot boys were her girly points. So what if she's an agent? She can't suppress the girl inside her. She even saw some boys eyeing her. She replied them with a wink and a flirting smile. She was after all wearing a ranger shirt with tight blue shorts. Boys were bound to notice her tall perfect frame. Her tall shiny legs were a advantage.

Jane looked up to see a sign. "Training Rooms." She repeated to Sanchaz. The sign also had the bird logo.

"Ok, this officially proves it! This building is one of SHIELD's base!" Sanchaz whispered as to not attract attention. Jane nodded as she starred at everything. They can't even tell others about it yet since the coms are still on radio silence. No contacting unless contacted. Leaving that thought, she moved her eyes towards the windows. She could see the IMF building. She was about to walk further when Suddenly, she felt Sanchaz pull her towards the side. Jane gave her partner a questioned look only to be responded with a point of a finger towards a hall way. She looked at the strange modernised hallway to see the same familiar man she saw before. But now his face was clear to her eyes. They were right. They had seen that man before. That's because it's Phil Coulson.

"Now that's a solid living proof!" Sanchaz said again.

"I get it, ok. You don't have to repeat yourself." Jane snapped lightly.

Jane saw how Coulson passed them, she heard something fell out of his pocket. She moved her eyes towards the floor to see a Blue USB lying on the ground. Sanchaz picked it up just before she could be noticed by any other agents in the room. She hid it in her pocket and left it there for later. They followed Coulson to a training room on the right. It was bigger than the others and had shooting ranges as well. They didn't dare to enter the room. Since it was very quiet in their, they figured Coulson would probably hear them entering. Instead they took a place beside the room's window and watched their target while pretending to have a chat. Unknown to them, Coulson already knew that he was being watched by the IMF ladies. He was a spy after all. He had years of practice. Not even IMF can outwit. He even saw them pick up the little gift he dropped for them. He pretended not to know and continued waiting for Barton so he can drop some bombs on the girls. Bobby was already onto the other two boys on the top floors. He hoped the girls don't make a sound. They need to hear everything before they could be discovered.

So far everything was going according to the plan. They could see Coulson pacing back and forth. It seemed like he was waiting for someone.

"This is boring." Sanchaz whispered after 10 minutes of waiting. Jane gave her a glare.

"Boring? We're not watching a show here, Sanchaz. We're gathering Intel!" Jane replied back with a scoff.

"I know, but this is boring, seriously. Look at him! He's just standing there and..looking at his watch." she said squinting her eyes at the man. Jane was about to retort when she felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around to see the person who interrupted her.

"Hey girls. Has anyone of you seen Katie?" A guy with big... Very big muscles asked them. He was bald and had dark skin. He was wearing a tight sweatshirt that clearly showed his muscles and his 8 packs. Sanchaz tried not to gasp loudly. She felt herself go in her girly mode. Oh my god Sanchaz, calm down!

"Uhhh...um.. " Jane was out of words.

"You guys are in batch CF right? It's on your shirt." He asked frowning a bit.

"Um.. Yes! Yes, We're batch CF." Sanchaz replied nervously while pointing towards her 'CF' on her shirt. "We're definitely batch CF. And... And yes we know we're Katie is. We saw her talking to a tall blonde women. Don't know who it was, I didn't really see the face. Neither did she." Sanchaz added.

"Oh.." The guy said as he looked down. "Did the women had two staves?"

"Yes. They were poking out of her jeans." Jane said as she remembered the women.

"Poking?" He laughed at her vocabulary. "Yeah, I've tried telling her that so much. She's always so stubborn with her staves." He noticed Both the IMF agents starring at him in confusion. They had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you guys don't know. The tall women you saw, that was agent morse. Katie and her are hard to separate. I should have guessed. You know, your batch mate is going to be a real trouble maker in the future. I just hope you guys don't become the victims of her pranks. Especially when she's guided by the MockingBird." He laughed again as he raised his hands to put dashes on the word 'MockingBird'. Sanchaz was still confused and Jane was just starring at him weirdly. What the hell is a MockingBird? Hunger games?"

"I'm Mack by the way. What are your names?" He said as he pulled out his hand for a shake.

"Polly. And that's Fonda." Sanchaz replied quickly as she grabbed his hand in a shake. Her hands felt delicate to her in his grasp.

"Well, it's nice to meet you girls. I have to go and find those two trouble makers. I swear they're planning something big. If you happen to see them just in case, tell them I was looking for them, ok?" Both the females nodded briefly before they saw him walk past them and into the elevator.

"Ok, That was close." Sanchaz sighed. She hoped no-more surprises come but Karma is definitely after them. Because just as she let out a breadth, they heard Mack scream 'Barton'. They looked around towards the elevator to see both Mack and Brandt doing a bro-hug. Both the IMF agent's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh my god, it's Brandt. Hide!" The agent yelled quietly as she pulled Jane with her to a hiding spot.

Jane didn't even protest. She let herself get pulled by Sanchaz. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by all the emotions she's going through. Her reaction wasn't like Sanchaz who panicked at the thought of getting caught. Her first instinct was to go up to him and ask why did he betray us? Get all the answers to the questions that he left un-answered. Scream at him for doing to this to them. To her. Why her? Over the days she realised that her sappy love feelings were actually indicator that she has fallen in love with Brandt. Someone that might not even exist. And now he's there. In flesh. Perfectly smiling. Her mind was going through many thoughts. She wanted him back. She felt a strong desire inside her to have him. She's not going to let anyone near him. She crouched down beside Sanchaz as her eyes followed him to the same training room that Coulson was in. She could feel her heart break at all the betrayal he has given them. Her feelings were all over the place.

They slowly crept up to the room to hear what they were saying.

"How is she?" Coulson asked.

"Still being herself." Barton... No wait, Brandt replied in a dark voice. She refuses to accept that Brandt is gone. Jane could feel the chills creeping on her back. She's never heard Brandt talk like this before.

"Clint." Coulson warned. _No! His name is William Brandt! He's not your Clint Barton. He's my Brandt!_ Jane argued with herself. Jane knew she was being stupid but she refused to think properly, not until she get answers from Brandt.

"Look sir, can we just start with the training. I'm not in the mood." He replied still angry about something.

"Ok." Coulson said nodding his head. They were both already in their fighting gears. Clint had his black vest on, flexing his biceps causing Jane to shiver and Coulson to raise an eyebrow. Brandt's strong body was heaven for Jane. She could see this youngness in him that makes him look more hotter than before.

They both started doing light moves at each other before Coulson spoke again.

"So... We're getting some visitors today. "

"Yeah, I heard about them." Clint grunted as he aimed a hard punch at his handler. "They wanted to inquire about the attacks."

"Well, I've handled the situation but they're still in the building." Coulson said as he doged his agent's punch.

"I know."

"You need to start dropping the bombs, Barton. The sooner your old team realises the better."

Jane thought about his words. _Bombs? Old team? Does he mean Brandt's IMF team?_

"I'm very well aware of the situation, sir. I'm just looking for an opening. How did the things between you and the secretary went?" Clint asked causing the spying IMF agents to frown. They had no idea about the little meeting.

"Bad. I thought he would listen but he's already been compromised. He's a dead card to us." Coulson said sadly. Jane could hear the pain in Coulson's voice. "Our only hope is your cleared list of IMF agents. They need to know the truth of their so called agency." Both agents gained a harder stance in their sparring. Clint stayed quite for few seconds before he talked again. He was thinking why Coulson was talking about all this stuff so suddenly.

"I need time. They still think we're the bad people."

"Well, I don't blame them. Our ways of working are quite threatening." Coulson added as he pined Clint down. "I'm surprised they haven't figured out our location, yet. I thought after this mornings event, they would have known by now. Especially with agents like Dunn to support them."

Jane's mind was collecting and analysing the Intel in a fast pace. What secret are they talking about? And was Coulson expecting them to come? Jane suspected a plan within his words.

"Benji? You still remember him?" Clint asked confusingly as he got up to sweep Coulson's feet.

"Agents like him are hard to forget. He helped me break a SHIELD code remember? When I called fury a gorilla." His handler laughed. "I was able to get out of the consequences but poor Hill got stuck in it. She still is."

"Sir, it's been 7 years. I'm sure the punishments don't go for that long?" The agent smiled as he said this.

"You'll be surprised, Barton. Try talking to Hill about her 'Sparkles'' cover. Her screaming would probably explode your ear drums. Fury always sneaks his way out before her tantrum goes on him."

Both the men's laughed. Sanchaz exchanged a look with her partner. Weird.

"I do the same thing when Nat-" he stopped mid sentence. Jane saw hurt flash on his face. Coulson patted his shoulder.

"Try taking deep breaths. It helps with the anger."

While Clint took the deep breadths, outside the room, Jane thought of this person who made Brandt so angry. Caused him to hurt. She felt like strangling that person.

"She'll be fine, Barton." Jane ears perked up at the word 'She'. "You'll be fine. She had her reasons. You just have to accept her the way she is. Right now, think about the person who shot her." Jane's mind was going in a fast pace. _She? He has a girl. He likes someone else. No, maybe I'm just over thinking. It could be anyone. Not just his girlfriend._

"Look, Clint." Coulson said using his normal friendly voice. "Everyone makes a mistake. You and Romanavoff aren't any different. You've been through a lot Clint. You made mistakes as well but she didn't say anything. Making mistakes is how we learn. Besides, this is nothing new to you. You have a habit of turning into a senseless, angry bird all the time. Try not to peck your beak on the issue too much."

"I'm not a - wait, never mind." Clint didn't even bother with a retort. He knew his handler would still call him names no matter what. Jane on the other hand was thinking who Romanavoff is? Is Brandt with her or not? She vaguely remembered Benji enlightening them about his suspicions that Brandt was married to the black widow. _But that can't be? If it is then who's this Romanaovoff. Did he like two girls at the same time or is it only Romanaovoff?._ She could feel a scowl forming on her face. Sprouts of jealousy as the two men continued talking.

"I just get so worried whenever she.." Clint left his sentence hang.

"I understand, Clint. That's love. Love make you do stupid things including lying. You of all people should know that by now, Clint." Coulson said again. Jane was shocked. It hit her really hard. _Brandt loves someone else. This Romanovoff and Brandt are together?_ She felt her heart break.

"I know but.. Sometimes I feel so angry at her for being so ignorant. "

"It happens." Clint raised his eye-brows at his handler.

"Since when did you know so much about love?"

"Ha ha.. Now that's classified." Coulson smirked. Clint groaned.

"So back to the topic." Coulson said bringing them back to the IMF issue. "Did you get the files?"

"Already got them ages ago." Clint replied.

"And no trouble?"

"Nope"

Both the IMF ladies wondered what files they were talking about.

"Although, it was easier this time. Last time, was hectic. I still don't get why Ethan had to run around Dubai in the middle of a sandstorm, when he knew the files were gone. There was no way he could get it. He's like a wild goose." Clint remembered his friend's antics of working while laughing. Jane remembered what Brandt was talking about. The time in Dubai during ghost protocols. The time when they lost the codes to the Kurt Hendricks.

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying that." Coulson added. "Now at least they're in good hands until IMF gets clear of Hydra."

Sanchaz looked at Jane. She knew Jane and her team helped save IMF two years ago. They both knew that the nuclear codes were kept in a IMF facility for safe keeping but now, after what Coulson said, their not too sure. By files did he mean the nuclear codes? Which means... _Oh god_.

On the other hand Clint was getting suspicious of his handler. Why was Coulson talking about these things so openly? They're top secrets and he's just blurting out all the facts like he's briefing him. Something was wrong.

"Hey, do you think you can enlighten Hunt's team about your cover?" Coulson said suddnely.

"What-.. Why-.. Well I suppose I could but I don't have the clearance." Clint starred at him while stumbling on his words.

"Now you do." Coulson said as Clint eyed him. The SHIELD spy knew that his agent is suspicious of him.

While Jane was focused on the conversation, Sanchaz had her eyes on the people around them. Obvisiouly, they have noticed the girls spying, and were looking at them accusingly while whispering words. Sanchaz saw how their eyes flickered to their cell phones. On the side she could see the reception lady dialing a number while everyone around Sanchaz and Jane pretended to be kept looking at them. She pinched Jane to grab her attention.

"What?" Sanchaz pointed her head towards the surrounding people. Jane saw how everyone around them was acting strange. Their body structure was rigid and stressed while their hands were in fists. She saw a group of men in black raising their hands to their ear before looking at them.

"Something's wrong." Her partner concluded. She turned towards Brandt and Coulson who had apparently stopped talking and were exchanging looks while their hands were touching their right ear. No.. Touching their Ear Coms. Soon they had their hands on their guns.

"We gotta get out of here. Now." Jane said as she held Sanchaz's arm and moved backwards. Soon they heard guns clicking and looked towards the group of men's in black. They were walking briskly towards them.

"HEY! You both." Jane heard the unmistakable voice of Brandt. "Stay where you are!" The girls were still facing the other way. Sanchaz looked at Jane with wide eyes. Jane turned around to see Brandt and Coulson running towards them. Brandt had apparently recognised her as he yelled her name. "JANE!"

"RUN!" She screamed before they both bolted towards the same corridor they came through. They doged the other agents as they tried to grab them. Jane slided through their feet and Sanchaz jumped over their crouched bodies using the wall as her support. Sanchaz even gave a unexpected kiss to a cute boy on his cheek who was eyeing her earlier. He just starred at her in shock. It turns out it was the young agent Ward who received the kiss. After pecking him, she kneed him in his grown before kicking him to the side and following Jane though the corridor.

"OH MY GOD, HE WAS SUCH A CUTIEE!" she screamed as she Finally let her hyper girl out.

"WHAT?!" Jane screamed as she saw Sanchaz strange girly behaviour.

"NEVER-MIND!" Sanchaz screamed as she aimed a kick at one of the agent that tried to grab her.

They both made it to the elevator and pressed a random number on the number panel. The doors closed just as Jane saw a glimpse of Brandt running towards them. Jane looked at the number panel to see the button 'level 48' in light.

"Shit, we're dead!" Jane said loudly.

"I told you to tie those bitches up! And now they're loose and busted our cover." Sanchaz said worriedly.

"I did, ok. I don't know how they got out."

That's when they heard a static in their ears.

"The coms! They're up and working again!"

"Jane?..what's going on?" Benji's voice came through.

"What do you think Agent Dunn? Our cover is blown and we're running away to the highest floors so we can fall to our deaths!" Sanchaz yelled sarcastically.

"Benji, we need extraction?" Jane cleared up.

"You need to come out of the building. I can't send a extraction while you're in there!"

"Great!" Sanchaz whispered. "Then send a damn plane! We can jump off."

"No, it's too risky. Anyone their shouldn't know that it's IMF. Otherwise it wouldn't take government a minute to dissolve IMF."

"I think they already know about us. The big name 'JANE' was a dead give away!" Sanchaz exclaimed. Jane cursed under her breadth.

"Ok, fine. Where Ethan and Godric?"

"We're here." Ethan's voice came through. "We're in a elevator. Godric is shot."

"Same here." Jane replied.

"Benji, ready the helicopter. We'll meet you at the second landing platform from top." Ethan ordered.

"But Ethan.."

"They already know it's us. Our only resort is to not get caught and leave this building. That way no evidence to proof that IMF was involved." Ethan interrupted the technician.

"Ok."

"Jane meet us on level 45 in 15 minutes top, outside."

"Copy that." Both the girls pulled their guns out.

"Uhh, Jane I think we have a huge problem." Jane turned around to see Sanchaz pointing towards the number panel. The numbers were decreasing which means they were going down. Down to the awaiting SHIELD agents.

"Shit, why are we going down?"

"I don't know." Jane quickly pressed all the buttons on the number panel in the hopes of opening the elevator before it reaches the group floor. Apparently, Her trick worked. The doors to level 40 opened. They found themselves standing in a some sort of medical hospital. There was a nurse on the reception while every other rooms and corridor seemed empty. Everyone must be downstairs trying to find us.

In their train of thought, the nurse had suddenly caught sight of them and raised her phone to her ear to warn others. Luckily, Sanchaz has already shot a her pocket knife at the nurse. She didn't even flinch as the knife embedded itself in her hand. Instead she took it out and aimed it at Sanchaz who has automatically went in the fighting mode. They jabbed at each other and broke many things in the lobby. For few seconds the nurse had the upper hand before The IMF agent ended the fight by banging her head onto the reception table.

"Fuck. She knows how to fight."

"I hope you didn't kill her." Jane mused as she looked for other agents in the corridor with her gun in her hands.

"Nah.. She'll be fine. Sure a head injury but she won't die." Sanchaz said casually as if it's no big deal for her.

"You're hurt." Jane said as she saw Sanchaz's hand bleeding. "Come on."

They moved through the long corridor towards the storage section. Luckily they found few pairs of nurse's dresses, high volumes of sedatives and some needles & scissors. So they changed their clothing styles to nurses and stocked up their coats before heading back out before Sanchaz tended to her bleeding hand. Both the IMF agents looked at every room to see most of the rooms empty while others were filled with patients that are probably sleeping.

"Jane, look at what I found." Sanchaz said loudly grabbing jane's attention to a large room at the end of the corridor. Jane walked towards her partner and looked behind her. What she saw caused her to smile. Lying infront of them on a bed was none other than the Black Widow herself. Sanchaz checked the red women's breathing for security.

"She's unconscious. Definitely unconscious." She confirmed as she saw the Widow's injured head and stomach. She smiled to herself.

"How did she get all those injuries?"

"I gave them to her." Sanchaz said happily. She was glad she hurted the widow this badly. The widow had killed many people. It would be a treat for all those dead people killed by her hands. "Well, I gave her the head injury but Godric was the one who shot her." She said again with confidence. "She looks pretty that way. I so want to kill her right now. Everything, all the problems started from her. We should have killed her when we had the chance. If Godric was here, he wouldn't have wasted a moment before sticking a bullet in her head. The world could do with some good around here."

Jane listened to her partner quietly. She felt a little bad to see the red head women lying like this. Attached to tubes and wires. But at the same time she felt happy that world's deadliest assassin is getting punished for her crimes. She also felt her jealousy bubble re-surface. Her thoughts about widow manipulating Brandt to betray them. The widow's closeness with Brandt. The way Brandt wanted to help this women when she was shot. What annoys Jane more is that, the black widow was married. If the red head was married, why would she hit on Brandt? Be so close to him. Benji's idea of them being married can't be true considering Brandt just said that he like someone called 'Romanoavoff'. Jane felt no shame in calling the injured women a whore. Her jealously was slowing turning into anger. It's funny, how Jane thought that widow might not be a bad person few days ago and now she's 100% sure that the red head women is dangerous and evil. Before she felt a bond of friendship and now all she feels is hatred. Anger. Jealousy. And not to mention this Romanovoff women who was with Brandt. He loved Romanavoff and Jane hates Romanavoff. Brandt spend his last few years with IMF. With Ethan. With Benji. With her. How can he fall in love with someone else? Jane has two competitions now.

"Jackpot." She heard Sanchaz behind her. Her partner was holding a clipboard with papers on it.

"It must be her file." Jane said as she hurried to look at peek of the papers. It had various papers on widow's injuries. Bruises, shots, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and head injury.

"Woah..how is she still alive?" Sanchaz wondered. Both the girls skimmed through the pages until they noticed a name on the top.

 **Name: Natasha Romanavoff**

 **Code Name: The Black Widow**

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

 **(This is the scene that happens after Jane and Sanchaz escapes the training floor through the elevator.)**

"Damn it!"

Clint Barton was sure that the brunette he just saw was his old IMF team partner, Jane Carter. He had ran behind her to stop her from escaping but ended up with a face splat on the elevator's silver doors. He bowled up his hand in fists as his anger flared up. All the emotional feelings related to previous events is finally giving him a hard time to bottle up. He turned around to face his handler.

"You knew! You knew they were here?" He bellowed at his mentor.

"I have no idea what your talking about Agent Barton. And you would do well to keep your voice low." Coulson said with his serious face but Clint could detect a emotion in it.. Smirk? satisfaction? or maybe relief? Whatever it was, he didn't question it. It would be a waste attempt even if he did. He knows Coulson would never admit to his plans. He turned away from Coulson and banged his fist on the wall in anger. Why is everything happening so quickly? It hasn't been a full day since his last encounter with his team is when they appeared again, this time not only risking their lives but whole of IMF's future. If the government officials downstairs found anything about IMF on SHIELD's property, it would certainly cause a chaos and dissolving of IMF. Putting a break on his thoughts, he made a run for the stairs and told other agents to keep him updated.

As he reached level 38, he heard the familiar static of his ear-com.

"Sir, we've wired the controls to bring the lift down but the targets had gotten off at one of the medical floors before it could reach us." Clint gritted his teeth in anger. There were 4 medical floors on this base, And they all were quite big considering the enormous size of this building. He nearly froze as he heard the floor number from his agents. Level 40. He quickened his pace as he thought about the IMF's rage towards a young red-head. He looked up the stairs to find Coulson disappearing on Level 45. He has no idea where his handler is headed or how the hell his old mentor managed outrun him. Forgetting his Handler's actions, only one word ran through his mind. "Natasha!" He whispered as he finally reached the level and ran in to save his wife.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

 **(Back to present with IMF boy's perspective)**

"Where are they?" Ethan mused worriedly as he stared at the watch. The girls still haven't come to the location and the floor is flooded with SHIELD agents. Both Ethan and Godric were waiting for their ride while holding onto Godric's bleeding. It turns out the sharp pain he felt was actually the pain of a bullet embedding itself in his leg. Godric had tied a tight band on it to prevent any more of the bleeding.

"The time is nearly up." Godric said as they heard a distant sound of a helicopter coming towards the landing platform. The boys were standing inside a room closest to the landing platform. It had a large view of all of Mexico. They were just getting ready to leave the room is when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Acting on instinct, the ran to their extraction point as the bullets zoomed past them. The girls going to have to think of a different escape route Ethan thought as he ran behind Godric. There is no way they could make it here on time. Luckily, the helicopter was only few paces away when Ethan felt something hit him on his shoulder. It made him stop as his body went in sheer pain. His muscles contracted and his body felt like he was on fire. It seemed ages when he felt the pain lessen. He looked up to see Coulson holding a small chip like device in his hands. It was coated with blood. His blood. He didn't need an explanation to know that Coulson just helped him. He looked towards the other way to find the SHIELD agents still running towards their location.

"Don't worry, it's been only few seconds. This is one of our pain inflectors."Coulson said holding up the chip. "It injects an endless amount of pain to the victim's body. It's feels like you've been in it for hours but in reality it's only been seconds. Here, keep it as a souvenir. It's re-usable."

"What.."

"Come on, get up. Run, before the agents comes here." Coulson said urgently.

Ethan's first reaction to point a gun at Coulson but decided it against it.

"Why are helping me?" He asked confused and thankful that the horrible pain was finally gone. The SHIELD agent stared at him. "You're a criminal. How do I know there's some benefit for you in this?"

"I would love to answer your questions, Hunt but we don't have enough time. Take this." He said handing him a paper chit with a secure line number on it. "I know you won't believe me but do all the research you can on all the things you found today. Then contact me on this number when you feel like it. Don't tell anyone about this. Do your own investigation and then decide. And one more thing. Don't trust the new analyst." he said urgently as Ethan made a dash towards the standing helicopter where Godric was already on it and was motioning him for to run.

"Don't trust the new analyst!" He heard Coulson yell again before he climbed the hovering helicopter.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

 **(This scene happens while the boys escapes through the helicopter. It's the IMF girls scene. Right after they find out the Black widow's real name)**

"Wait, she's Romanavoff? What the hell?" Sanchaz exclaimed. Jane stiffened. The Romanavoff that Brandt loves was actually the Black Widow. Natasha Romanavoff is Black Widow's real name? That means Benji was right. They are married. Jane didn't know what to think about all this. She could feel her heart break But none the less she didn't say anything. Now she really hates the red-head women.

"That means that the archer and her are married. I guess agent Dunn was right about this. Besides what could you except from a killer. Of course he would marry someone who's like a killer himself." Sanchaz scowled.

Jane just stood starring at the papers for seconds. She never thought that everything would come crashing down like this. _How is he even married to her? What did he even see in her? As far as Jane knew, she hadn't seen any rings on Brandt's Neck or his fingers. Maybe he's too good at hiding?_ She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I see the way you look at her, Jane" she heard Sanchaz say behind her.

"Huh.. What way?" She pretended not to know.

"I'm not a fool, Jane. The fool part belongs to boys. Us, girls can pick up feelings in seconds. I know you like Brandt, Jane. I know that you feel angry towards her. The widow. I can see those jealousy looks. Also the those longing looks you gave to Brandt earlier."

Jane didn't say anything.

"As much I'll like to see you both together, I hate to admit it but that's not Brandt. He's a stranger."

"HE'S NOT A STRANGER! He's still the same Brandt!" Jane finally snapped. She was sick of people calling Brandt a stranger. "I'm sure when he comes out clean, everything will be cleared that he's still the same Brandt."

Sanchaz just looked at her friend sadly.

"But the fact that he loves someone else hurts me. Someone who's killed many people. She's a bloody cold-hearted killer. A terrorist. How can he love someone like that?" Jane continued glaring at Natasha Romanavoff AKA the black widow. Jane had to hold her hands in fists in order to prevent her attacking Natasha. She's feeling so angry right now that it's getting hard for her to control. _Why does it have to be the widow? Why not me? She thought as more poisoned words formed in her head towards Natasha. She's the evil witch then how come she gets the prince and not me? The prince should always marry a princess. That's how every fairytale ends._ _Then why different now?_ Ok, maybe her life wasn't like a fairytale. Super spy doesn't go with a princess very well. But the concept is still the same. She refuses to believe that Brandt was the bad seed.

"I understand, Jane." Sanchaz said glaring at Natasha. "Why are we even standing here? We could just kill her right now and get all the revenge. She's the reason everything went wrong." She said as she quickly picked up a long needle and aimed it Natasha's neck who was still unconscious due to the sedative. Jane made a beeline to stop her partner.

"STOP!" She screamed. Sanchaz looked at her questionably.

"You can't kill her right now."

"Why?"

"Because I need answers." Jane replied. "Answers to my questions that only she can answer." Jane can't let Sanchaz kill the widow yet. There are many unanswered questions pending. She wanted the widow to know how Jane feels about her. Jane wanted to know what Brandt see in Natasha? Jane wanted to tell the widow all about her hatred towards the red-head. She wanted to tell her what kind of person the widow is. Also the fact, that Natasha knows something about Jane's life. Something related to that burned orphanage, her birth, the 'potential widow' part. All this time, Jane never really got to think about it. The shocking events that happened in the last few days drove those thoughts away. Her previous questions were left at the bottom. She wanted know what Natasha knows about her. The way the assassin said it seemed like it was pretty big. Also the red knife she received leaves a familiar feeling that she can't explain. It was like she has held that knife before. Many times. She never got the chance or time to ask Natasha about those mysteries. She can't let Sanchaz kill her.

"What questions, Jane?" Her partner asked but stopped and waved the question off after seeing Jane's complicated facial expressions. It's better for Sanchaz to forget it. She wouldn't probably get anything.

Sanchaz looked through Natasha's papers again. It was certain that the Black widow works for SHIELD and the building they are standing in is one of SHIELD's base. Filled with many facilities and full fledged agents. But what's the purpose of this organisation? That's the question that was roaming around in her head. Who the fuck are they? She was sure that SHIELD is not just a small group made of assassins like the secretary claims. It's definitely an agency or some sort of organisation. Otherwise who could have this building as a base? This building is huge and well resourced. She doesn't think a small group of people could get that much of funds just by killing people at times. They must have a fund sponsor. She was about to put the papers back down when she noticed three words in a very small writing at the bottom of the papers she was looking at. Those words were repeated on every single page. She squinted her eyes and looked closely at the words. **Authorised by .** _Huh? I wonder who's that?_

She put the papers down and checked the corridors to see if anyone was coming. Soon they had heard a distant sound of a helicopter and knew that they had missed their ride. There was no way they would be able to get their on time. They just have to find a new way now. Both of them had worried thoughts in their heads but none of them let those thoughts affect their facial expressions. They had gone to their neutral state.

Jane walked around the room to see if she can come up with something. Walking helps her think. They could hear the loud gunshots above them. _They must be chasing after the boys._

"How do we get out of here?" Sanchaz asked Jane in worry.

"I don't know." Jane replied. That's when they heard the clicking of a gun. They turned around towards the door to find Clint pointing his guns at them. He was wearing a tight sweatshirt with black cargo pants. His muscles was clearly visible to Jane's eyes. He looked different from his Brandt attire. His hair were spiked up and he had a large tattoo on his left bicep. Jane couldn't see what it was since most of it was hidden inside his sweatshirt. But he definitely looked strong and confident that the old Brandt lacked.

"You guys shouldn't have come here." Clint said in a monotone voice. Both the girls starred at Clint in shock until Sanchaz's anger got the best of her.

"If it wasn't for your betrayal and your SHIELD, we wouldn't have come here." Sanchaz retorted in anger.

"Look, I'm sorry about lying to you. But you have to believe me, we're not the bad guys." Clint reasoned still pointing his guns at them.

"Bad guys?" Sanchaz scoffed. "Bad guys doesn't even fit in your category. You're monsters. Why should we believe you, huh? You're the one who lied to us."

Clint sighed in defeat. This is not going anywhere. He put his guns down as a gesture of peace. "I didn't want to. But I had to do it, to save all of you."

"Save us? How did you save us Brandt? Come on, tell me." Jane spoke for the first time. "I wanna know why you played with us? You've been working with IMF for four years. Then why suddenly did you decided to join SHIELD? Why did you decided to join a terrorist group?" Jane accused.

"First, My name is not Brandt, Jane. It's Clint. Get used to that name and second of all, SHIELD is not a terrorist group. I was with them from the beginning. I was only in IMF to scout the agency for threats. But the secretary used me as a toy. I wasn't even meant to be with your team. It was the circumstances that left me with no choice. SHIELD wanted to pull me off during the ghost protocols but I decided to stay. To help you. You still think I'm the bad guy?" Clint said softly looking at both of the girls.

"What makes you think that we'll believe you?" Sanchaz said straightaway. "You're a murder. You're the archer who killed Goyle, agent mackabe and many other people. You kill for sport."

"I only did my duty. Goyle and Mackabe were Hydra sleepers."

"Hydra? Where did hydra come in this? That organisation died during the WWII."

"That's what everyone thinks. But if you had the clearance, you would know that Hydra was never completely destroyed. It survived by infiltrating other agencies such as you're IMF."

"Why are you referring IMF as ours? It's you're agency too. You worked for it. Just because you're with SHIELD now that doesn't mean you broke all your ties with IMF." Jane said suddenly. She was getting impatient at Brandt's rejection.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I belong to SHIELD!" Clint exclaimed in annoyance. While they were talking, unknown to them, Agent bobby morse had just made it outside their room. After leaving the IMF boys with Coulson, she had been ordered to help the IMF ladies. Peeking in the room through the window, she noticed how everyone was on edge. Thankfully, she had her phone with her. She typed a message to Katie to turn off the power for this floor. That would give the IMF agents time to escape.

"Please Brandt, tell me you're lying." Jane pleaded.

"Stop calling my Brandt." Clint said in anger. "I'm maybe the same person but I have a different name, Jane. And that's Clint Barton. Not William Brandt. Look, I know it's hard for you to accept this but you have no other choice. Now that you know about me, I want you to accept the person I am. Yes, I'm a killer. And yes, I'm the same goofy person you met in the train 2 years ago."

"No, you're not the same person. You're a stranger." Sanchaz Interrupted before pointing her gun at Clint's face. Jane just stood there with tears glistening in her eyes. Now that Brandt ... No wait, Clint.. Had told her the real reason, it was really hard for her to comprehend. All her illusions about Clint were fading away. One way or another, she knew it was coming. But she wasn't ready to grasp the reality. She also realised, even after hearing the truth from his own mouth, her feelings were still the same. She still felt the same feeling that she had felt before for his Brandt persona. He was right. He may still be the same person but with a different name. Different reality. But she can't ignore the fact that He intentionally betrayed them. It's really hard to trust a betrayer. But some how she seemed to be believing his words. Maybe it's her feelings or just the fact of knowing him for two years, but she can't ignore the feeling of trust.

She was too en-grossed in her thoughts that it was the sound of a gun shot that brought her back to reality. She finally wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at Sanchaz to find her with a bullet in her shoulder while Brandt..no .. Clint had his gun pointed at them. She took hold of Sanchaz's weight as she looked at the blue eyes. He had shock written over his face.

"I didn't do this. She pointed her gun at me." He replied hesitantly. Jane didn't know what to believe. Right now, she held onto Sanchaz as the said agent held onto her wound on her shoulder. Jane whipped out her gun too in defence. She need to look for an escape route. Right now is not the time to bring her feelings in this. Knowing the man infront of her, he wouldn't let them leave the building. She kept her eyes trained on him until she could think of something.

Outside their room, Bobby was counting down the seconds till the whole floor runs out of power. 5..4...3...2...1. Suddenly all the lights of the floor went out. Everyone's view was met with darkness. Using the blackout as her opportunity, both Jane and Sanchaz made a run for the door. They managed to escape the room just before Jane felt Clint's fingers brush past her waist. She tried to ignore the chills she felt. That was a close call for her. They ran through the corridor in blindness . Their only source of light was the windows. The sunlight was shinning through them every few metres, which was kinda good for them but also bad because it was easy for Clint to locate them.

"Jane, stop running. You can't escape! Please stop before someone shoots you." They heard Clint shout behind them. He was right. They could here other footsteps coming from the reception side. Jane could see four agents running in their direction. One of them happened to be that 'Mack' guy they had met before. In Heist, Both the ladies took a turn towards their right to avoid clashing with the SHIELD agents. Luckily, they found a silver elevator opening to their left. It had a cleaner inside it. Sanchaz, who was still in pain held onto the elevator's door so it wouldn't close while Jane pulled the cleaner out and knocked him out by hitting him on the head by her gun. They both entered the elevator just as bobby started a cover fire towards the opposite side to distract the SHIELD agents.

Unfortunately, Clint had seen the IMF ladies enter the elevator. He motioned Mack to follow him. They both were about use the fire exit as their way down when Bobby threw the 'widow tasers' at them. Clint and Mack managed to avoid the shocking devices but unfortunately the other three agents weren't so lucky. They hit the floor just as Clint shot a bullet towards Bobby's direction. Both Clint and Mack started firing at bobby who ran through the dark corridor and managed to hid behind a wall. She felt her shoulder blade only to feel a cold, sticky substance on her fingers. She cursed under her breadth as she realised that she was bleeding. The bullet didn't go through her shoulder. It went past it, just touching it from the top. It wasn't a big wound, just a small rash like bleeding. By the time, she had wiped her blood on her jeans, Clint & Mack had already escaped through the fire exit. Left with no choice, she made her way towards the second fire exit before grabbing a reel of steel rope from the storage room. She secured the heavy reel on the side of the railings before wrapping the loose end of the steel rope around her hand. Taking a breadth, She looked down at the middle empty part between the round stairs. What she was about to do was damn crazy but if the agents like Clint Barton can jump of buildings then she can jump off through this right? Closing her eyes, she gripped the rope tightly before jumping off the railings. The gravity pulled her down as she zoomed past all the floors. The steel rope continued rolling itself from its reel case as she fell through the floors, trying to avoid hitting any railings In between. It's not easy to jump through the fire exit. Even though the stairs are around the walls, the big space in the middle is not exactly straight.

It was after nearly 2 minutes when she finally felt a hard pull and found herself dangling 2 floors above the ground floor. Dame it! She cursed. The rope was few metres short. Taking a leap of faith, she let go of the rope before hitting the bottom floor with her feet intact. She had to do a small 360 degree roll on the floor to slow her speed. Looking up towards the 50 floors that she had jumped through, a smile formed on her lips. _I'm a total badass._ That was the best jump of her life. _Katie is going to be so jealous when she hears about this._ She laughed as she thought about her intern's reaction. Katie was not only a science cadet, she was also being trained to be a field agent.

Still smiling about what she did, she left the fire exit and entered the museum's foyer. It was filled with families and children's. She looked around to see if she can spot the boys is when she heard screams and gun shots. She looked towards the source and found the two IMF ladies running through the crowd as Clint and Mack was chasing after them. Clint was shouting at Mack for shooting at the girls. Bobby felt stupid for not asking Coulson about why he didn't involve Agent Barton in this plan. She never really questioned any of her orders but it felt really stupid to her. She was sabotaging her own team. Sighing at Coulson's odd thinking, Bobby moved her eyes towards the front where the IMF girls were running to. That's when she realised that they were heading towards the 'drop zone'. Getting an idea, she headed towards the point where she and Katie had planned to pull the strings for the prank. The prank was purely meant for Mack. For their revenge on him. It will be sad to see Agent Barton get caught into this. But, oh well. Just as the IMF agents left the 'drop zone', bobby took hold of the strings before pulling them down just as Clint & Mack reached the middle of the 'drop zone'.

What happened next was just totally hilarious. Apparently, as soon as the goo hit them, they were pushed down by the weight of it before being fully covered in the green sticky substance. Everyone in the foyer laughed as they saw the two agents struggling to stand up. Bobby was trying to hold her laughter but was miserably failing. Since the goo was slippery and sticky, whenever the boys tried to stand up, they would eventually slip back down. Bobby could see Agent Barton's red face and Mack's horrified face from the point she was standing on. She felt Katie stand beside her. She looked at her intern in amusement and laughter, and was glad to know that Katie was on the same page. Katie held a cloth against Bobby's wound as they both watched the struggle of the two boys. Bobby who saw Coulson coming out of the East elevator, motioned him to look at his two struggling agents. She could see his lips forming into a wicked smile before he turned his face towards the entrance. Bobby moved her eyes in the same direction to see the IMF agents easily slipping past the security before disappearing from view. She relaxed in peace and enjoyed the view with Katie. The IMF girls were out of the building and would probably find their way back to their IMF headquarters sooner or later.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

It was the red lights that made this room look dark and depressing. The reception was empty as a man in his late thirties sat on a chair in the waiting room. There were four other people sitting around the room who were too en-grossed in their work to notice the man shiver. The interior of that waiting room was dark and professional. A TV was hanged on a wall as it played the latest news on its channels. It talked about a false alarm and a big prank in the FLYER museum. The news channel was covered with happy, colourful, lively pictures of the museum. The new reported laughed as it explained about the situation in his Mexican style. The middle age man wiped his sweat with his hand as he waited for this turn. He could hear the ticking of the clock beside him and the constant chillies in the air. He loosened his tie as he tried to release all the heat he's feeling due to his nerves. Maybe he shouldn't have come here? But he had no other choice. He was sick of Anthony's constant bossiness. He was sick of the constant favouritism over the Hunt's team. Besides, it not like he hasn't been here before. It's just today what he has was kind of nerve wreaking for him. Who knows what the clairvoyant would do. The building he was in was quiet small. It was only made up of three floors but was efficient enough to facilitate its people. His eyes looked up at the lady as she walked towards him with a tablet in her hands. He gulped his nervousness and fear down as he stood up.

"He's ready for you, Mr. Kerrington" she said in a steel voice before smiling wickedly. He took a deep breadth before following her behind the blue Wall. His eyes looked at the red symbol on the wall. He smirked at the thought of seeing the IMF finally shattering into pieces. Not even SHIELD can stop the outcome. He lost all his nervousness as he reached the room. He looked at the lady before whispering the two words that he had worshipped since the beginning of his Spy career. "Hail Hydra."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys,**

 **First of all thank you for all the reviews. I'm really happy that you're liking my story.**

 **Second, this chapter will a little shorter than my other chapters. That's because it a filler. I needed to set Jane's base in the story so I used this chapter. There won't be much happening except a look back at Jane's past. I think it's finally Time to introduce the real Jane. I hope you like her back story.**

 **One more thing, from next chapter onwards, there will be flashes of everyone's past. I am doing this so you can see at what they were like before, what they went through or what actually happened in some cases. Such as Jane's past or Coulson's history with Anthony and IMF. What they lost and stuff... You know 'Back stories'.**

 **And I promise next few chapters will be epicly long. It's only this chapter which turned out to short and I'm sorry about that..**

 **So here goes nothing.. Hope you like it ..**

 **I solmenly swear that I don't own mission impossible or avengers.**

 **Chapter 8 - The aftermath...**

 _ **25 years ago...**_

 _An orphanage house burns in the middle of night. The flames roared as they spread their flakes outside in the night sky. The red-yellow flakes covered the 3 story building as the windows turned black before shattering due to the heat pressure._

 _Screams._

 _That's what the neighbours heard._

 _Screams of girls burning to death._

 _Screams of elderly women's running from the orphanage, half burnt, half alive._

 _Screams of neighbours who fled their houses as the fire reached their whole place burned as sirens rang around the whole area. By passers were doing everything to extinguish it. The took water from their own homes before using it to settle the roaring fire._

 _A girl about 5 year old with chocolate brown eyes watched her home burn. Her eyes now Sparkling with tears reflected the scene. The tears that had stained her cheeks continued to pour as she saw her friends being burnt alive. She clutched her yellow stuffed monkey tightly, as the strange buff man pushed her inside a van with 5 more girls crying their eyes out. Mother Mary watched in glee as the other two buff men locked the van's door, sealing the 6 scared girls inside the black van. The girl who was pushed in, went to the nearest window to look at the place she called 'Home'. She remembered her friends who were still in the orphanage screaming for help. Even though the doors are closed, she could still hear their screams and their pleas for help. But she was helpless. She can't do anything to save them._

 _The girl caressed her brown hair as she kept her stuffed monkey near her chest as she cried. She remembered her little sister who she used to love and care for. Everyday they went for walks to the local park where they would play games all day long. She remembered her little sister who wouldn't wake up when One of the mean guy had stabbed a knife in her stomach. She remembered screaming and crying for her sister to wake up before she was ushered out of the orphanage by the buff men. The only thing she was able to acquire was her sister's bracelet. A flower braided bracelet with 'LILY' written in cursive. The brown hair girl also had the similar bracelet on her wrist with 'JANE' written on it. She remembered how the other 5 girls were also pushed out with her as the other 10 girls..no her friends.. were stuffed in a room. She remembered how Mother Mary poured a clear liquid around the room before lighting it with fire._

 _The sound of screams.._

 _Her sister's body burning.._

 _The way the red-yellow fire now covered her home..._

 _She remembered all._

 _That's what has imprinted in the little girl's mind at such a tender age. She watched as one of the buff men, probably the leader, gave a bundle of money to Mother Mary. The lady in her early twenties smirked deviously before noticing Little Jane looking at her through the window._

 _She walked closer to the van as she pulled out a lollipop._

 _"Here, have one." Mother Mary said to the little girl as she held up a lollipop. "That's the last one you're getting." Jane watched as the cruel elder lady stuffed the sweet in her hands before getting hold of her face in a tight grip._

 _"Consider yourself lucky, Jane. These men are going to take good care of you. Give them your best." She said in glee before scratching the little girl with her nail. The 4 year old Jane held her neck in pain as she felt a small sticky sensation on her fingers._

 _Mother Mary moved away from the van as she saw the men take away the girls. She smelled the fresh whisp of her money bundle as she thought about the girls. She wasn't sure why the men only took 6 girls. It would have been great if all the girls were sold. She would have a better value. Unfortunately only 6 girls fitted in their requirements. She shrugged off the thought as she tucked her money inside her dress before whipping up a lie to tell the local police._

 _On the other hand, Jane watched as the van moved further away from her home. She remembered why she called that place her home, even though it inflicted so much pain on her and her loved ones. She called it home because she had friends. She had a sister. She had a family that stood together in everything. Whether it was suffering from Mother Mary's cruel punishment or sharing food to starving. They stayed together in everything. But unfortunately, they weren't strong enough to handle what was coming for them. She lost everything. Her sister.. Her friends.. Her family.. Her home. She lost everything only because of a small game she agreed to play. The buff men called it 'The Black Widow'._

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

 **Back to the present...**

Jane rubbed her hands together to get some warmth as she watched the night view of Mexico City while her legs swayed back and forth over the railings. She was at the roof, sitting on the edge as she thought about all the things that happened so far. It has been a week since they infiltrated the SHIELD base. Maybe it was someone's planning or their sheer dumb luck that got them out of SHIELD's building just in time. Jane was glad that both her and Sanchaz didn't get any injuries. Unfortunately, she can't say the same thing for Agent Theo who was still lying in the medical ward, recovering from his bullet wound. It turns out the bullet was laced with a heavy sedative. It didn't reacted instantly but later on when the boys were in the helicopter, it knocked out Agent Theo for two days straight. Whatever was in that sedative was quite strong.

After their little stunt, they discussed all the findings they discovered. It came out as a shock to Jane when she found out that IMF was infiltrated by Hydra. An organisation that was considered dead since the time of Captain America. All the evidence that the Boys recovered from SHIELD's files were 100% accurate and Reliable as they did their own research on it. The more important part was that SHIELD was trying to help them. They have some sort of enemy toward Hydra. Jane remembered from her history notes that Hydra was enemies to SSR so where does SHIELD comes in this? On top of that, they still don't know what SHEILD is except it's strange abbreviation.

 **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.** What does that even mean? Does it mean they fight aliens? Whatever it was, she was sure it wasn't a good agency except the part where they want to help IMF to defeat Hydra. Stealing the Russian nuclear codes wasn't a good move. It clearly states they are planning something big. Ethan nearly had a whip lash (if that's even possible for boys) when Jane told him about the codes stolen by Brandt...no Barton. She was still having a hard time calling him Barton. After his outburst, Jane still couldn't deny her feelings for him. She still loved him, dearly.

SHIELD's move of stealing the nuclear codes was a straight indication of their intentions. Ethan had literally went to the unknown location where the codes were kept. And he has confirmed it that they were stolen. He was smart not to inform about this to other IMF agents guarding the place there. If the government finds out that the codes have been stolen, they would surely shut IMF down. Now their goals were to get rid of Hydra, get the codes back and do something about SHIELD. As far as they've concluded, it's an agency that has to be authorised by the U.S. Government since their base was one of the government's building. Jane was pretty sure that everyone knew this but they weren't fully ready to accept it. The part about the Assassin protocol, was still active. Whether the black widow worked for SHIELD or not she was still a killer that needs to be put down. They even have to think about putting SHIELD down.

The strange part about all this was that Ethan only wanted her, Sanchaz, Godric, Crabb, Benji and the secretary in the room when he discussed all this. He didn't even allow the new analyst in the room. He even ordered the secretary to not share their findings with anyone, including Mr. Kerrington which was very strange. She could see that he was hiding something.

The cold wind whipped passed her red cheeks as she pressed her hands together. Un-Knowingly, she played with her flower braided bracelet that she had on her wrist. It had two silver stones with 'Jane' and 'Lily' written on it. She couldn't remember how she got it but her father told her that her mother gave it to her when she was little. The word 'Lily' was actually her middle name. She always felt it as a part of her.

"Lily." She whispered sweetly in the air as she looked around the roof. She always felt that there was a distant memory to this name but she could never catch that memory, no matter how hard she tried.

"Jane.. Ethan wants everyone downstairs." She heard Sanchaz call out.

"Coming.." Jane replied as she got of the railings. She loved coming here. It helps her clear her mind. With a deep sigh and a last look at the bright city, she headed inside the building.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Ok." Coulson said as he cut the call. He rubbed his forehead soothingly before relaxing his shoulders on his chair. It has been over a week since the time he let IMF agents in SHIELD's base here in Mexico. Like he suspected, they haven't made a move yet towards SHIELD. The bugs that Barton placed in the IMF's base was the only thing that was keeping them updated of their next move. He was lucky that Barton had some self control otherwise after what Morse did to Barton and Mack, Coulson wouldn't be standing here in a healthy state. The old agent would have been lying in the medical ward just like the black widow. Speaking of the red-head agent, Coulson could clearly see that he's best agents of Delta Strike team would be giving him a hard time. Both Romanovaoff and Barton are creating trouble with their constant ignorance of each other. Coulson suspected it was worse than what it looks.

He sighed as he remembered the call he just received from Agent Ethan Hunt. If it was up to him he would have snatched Hunt from IMF in an instant but the man's loyalties to IMF is so big that It could become a problem for SHIELD. His only motive of allowing IMF to enter his building was that they could learn the important facts about their agency by themselves. If it was him or Barton telling them about Hydra, they wouldn't have believed them. This way Coulson was sure, that the leader Ethan Hunt would do his own research to clear his doubts. But in the end they're still going to need SHIELD's help. IMF doesn't know much about Hydra to defeat it. And Coulson was 100% sure that this might also put SHIELD at risk, Since he still hasn't provided anything that might support in SHIELD being a good agency. Maria's 48 hour warning was up and luckily IMF had stopped their useless hunt for SHIELD agents. Their entire focus will be on getting rid of Hydra. It's a game that needs to be played carefully. Cause one way or another, him, Barton, Romanovaoff and whole of SHIELD is still considered a terrorist group in IMF's eyes and even though they help IMF, the impossible mission force still wouldn't back down from their Assassin Protocol, especially when Anthony is their secretary.

"Sir, agent May is here." His assistant informed him. He nodded before getting up and leaving his office to meet the women he had a crush on since he started SHIELD. This should be good. Unknown to him, he's in for a very bad shouting and a punch from his Lady crush.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalin

 **Back to 25 years ago...**

The 5 year old Jane watched as she was pushed forward to move along a red corridor. It's walls were dark and were splashed with red light. She looked to her side to find one of her friend 'Amelia' looking at Jane with wide blue eyes. Amelia was dressed in a simple blue dress with her golden hair tucked in a pony tail. They both knew they had just entered hell. Both of the girls held each other's hand as they walked along the red corridor with the buff mens walking around them.

"Move along. Faster!" One of the men barked at the 6 girls who speeded up their paces in an instant. Jane could feel the cold floor beneath her bare feet as she walked. The pit-pad of her feet was clear to her ears. The coldness m _ade her shiver and chatter her teeth as a strong cold wind whipped past her face. It felt like a long time to Jane before they met up with a grand hall where two strict ladies stood just few feet away from them. The hall wasn't that big but it was quite big compared to a little girl's eye. The walls were painted white while the ceiling was Dark Blue. The room was lit with candles stationed at every few steps apart. The tall window that was a mirror to the outside world was filled with darkness. It was obvious to Jane that it was still nighttime but she felt like a lot of time has passed since she was taken away. She looked around her surroundings to find that they weren't the only girls who had been forced from their homes. There were 5 other groups with 6 girls in each standing in a line. Four of the groups looked strong and confident while the last one had fear plastered on their faces just like Jane's group._

 _It was at that moment when one of the elder ladies in a blue scarf decided to talk._

 _"Welcome, ladies. I'm lady Alla." The lady started with a heavy Russian accent. Jane could hardly make out the words. "As most of you are already aware what this place is designed to do, I won't ask you to listen closely but to the new girls, keep your ears on alert." She said with her strict face still on. She had her lips painted deep red and was wearing a church like locket in her neck. Jane wasn't sure if the elderly women was being nice or evil._

 _Lady Alla walked towards a little closer to Jane's group before setting her eyes on them._

 _"You are one of the many lucky girls who would be participating in this game. It's a race to become one of the best warriors." The lady said looking at the two frightened groups. "All of you will be put through training and tests to equip you for this game before we pitch you against each other. You will be playing this game with your life. Whoever manages to stay alive in the end will be the Next Great Black Widow." Jane didn't like the sound of that. She still wasn't sure what the term 'black widow' meant._

 _"Same goes for the other 4 groups. You're will continue until we have our winner. The new girls just need some time to adjust before they could be tested." The lady said before nodding her head towards the buff mens standing around the room. It was at that moment when one of the girls from Jane's group tried to run away from the hall in fear but bumped in a blonde girl on her way. The blonde girl who fell was the mean, self -centred child named 'Anna' who always had some kind of enemy towards Jane. Anna screeched in pain as the other scared girl bumped into her before She had reached the end doors. They both fell on the ground as one of the buff men got hold of the frightened girl._

 _Jane watched as Lady Alla's face turned cold. Her lips stretched into a fine thin line before she made her way towards the two girls. Her perfect copper hair braided into a bun._

 _"Looks like someone is eager to leave." She started as she reached the girls._

 _"Please. I'm sorry. I wanna go back home. Please let me go." The scared girl pleaded while Anna glared at her. Anna wasn't the nice type of girl. She had always been Mother Mary's favourite and had managed to avoid punishments. Jane could say that Anna was worse than her former guardian._

 _Lady Alla smiled evilly before turning around and looking at others._

 _"Ladies. We have two volunteers here who would show a glimpse of this game. Come on you too. At the front." She announced as the two buff guys pushed the two girls at the front of the hall._

 _Jane could feel something fishy about this volunteering work. Her friend Amelia held her hand tightly as they watched Anna and the scared girl who Jane figured was named 'Christina' were pushed to the front._

 _"Here's the deal ladies. If you want to stay alive, you will need to fight until one of you kills the other. " Lady Alla said loudly while Jane gasped in shock. "That's how this game works. Survive and be the black widow or die and be no-one. It will be a hand combat. No weapons. Let's see what my men saw in you that makes you right for this program." The elderly women announced before motioning the girls to start. Jane noticed how most of the girls in the room had this hard look on their faces. They were emotionless to what's happening._

 _Both the girls stayed silent and un-moving as they looked at each other in fear. That's when they felt a sharp pain on their backs. Amelia flinched as she saw both of the girls being hit by whips._

 _Both the girls screamed in pain as their back was set on agony._

 _"Fight or the pain continues." Lady Alla ordered strictly before she allowed another round of whips on the girl's backs. Anna who had never felt the pain before was the first one to attack Christina. She punched the brunette with a hard blow as she put all her pain in that one punch. Christina doubled back in shock and pain as she finally tackled the blonde girl. They both rolled over the floor trying to get the upper hand until Christina finally pulled Anna's hair causing the blonde girl to scream in pain._

 _Jane suddenly found the elderly lady standing near the two fighting girls as she shouted words at them._

 _"Fight it. Learn to adapt the pain. It will be your greatest ally in the future. Fight it and attack back." She screamed as Anna finally got her motivation and pushed Christina backwards with a loud scream. She charged at her opponent in full speed with un-coordinated hard punches. Jane saw the anger and determination in Anna's eyes that she has never seen before. The mean blonde girl continued her kicks and punches at the Brunette. Now it was Christina's turn who was struggling to get up._

 _"Get up you insolent girl. Get up and fight. Remember you're only good if you're standing on your feet. Think of the un-thinkable. Use your weight." Lady Alla screamed at Christina. And that's what Christina did, she forced herself on Anna's legs making the blonde girl loose her balance. But, Even with that, she wasn't fast enough to avoid one of Anna's hands which had easily snaked around Christina's neck and successfully restricting her from breathing._

 _Christina struggled as She tried to claw off Anna's arms off her neck. By now Jane was at the point of crying. She looked around the room to see why isn't anyone stopping them. But they all looked emotionless. Especially the girl with red hair who seemed to be glaring at the two fighting girls. She made eye contacts with Jane who was about to pounce in between the fight to stop the girls. Jane saw how the red-head shook her head to say 'No'. Jane's eyes filled up with tears as she pleaded the girl with her eyes to do something but instead felt Amelia's sudden hard grip. She felt her friend sob before Jane moved her eyes back to the front, just in time to see Christina falling on the floor dead. Anna had just twisted her neck, therefore killing her instantly._

 _The other girls who weren't used to this covered their mouth with their hands to control their sobbing. Jane was literally pouring her eyes out at the scene. Her breathing was tagged as she watched The cruel Elderly lady smiling at the result. The same elderly women gave a firm nod to Anna who looked a little shocked but none the less nodded back._

 _"Bear in mind. The rules are the same for everyone. There are still 7 of you who needs to die before all of you can be put through the next stage. Make your every moment count." The lady said before dismissing them._

 _The buff guys pushed them out of the hall. But just before Jane left the room, she caught the green eyes of the red-head girl who stopped her earlier. The girl was glaring at Jane. She felt uneasy and flinched when the glaring didn't stop. She shivered as she broke the eye contact and left the room. There was something deadly about that red-head._

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalin

 **Back in the future...**

Natasha Romanovoff stared at her reflection in anger. She was still stuck in the hospital wing and was glaring at everything that comes in her sight. She felt so useless. She hated feeling useless. It wasn't in her nature. Picking up her black jacket from the sofa she went back to her hospital bed. Her injuries were healing but not fast enough to go back on duty. Also the part where she was nearly attacked by the IMF bull wasn't really helping her case either. The doctors told her about how the two IMF ladies were in her room that day and one of them tried to kill her. Natasha was 100% sure that it was that the Bulk lady she insulted before. The one named 'Sanchaz'. She knew Jane wouldn't do anything to hurt her since the IMF agent still needed her answers.

The black widow slumped on her bed as she thought about Clint. They had a argument just after she woke up from that sedative. He sounded really angry. Natasha had never seen him this furious before. His hair had traces of a green sticky substance that she later figured was the green goo from the prank that happened in the museum. She heard about all the events that happened during that time. Maybe that's why Clint seemed on the verge of killing someone. She remembered how he had suddenly hugged her and then went back to the topic of her being injured. He opened that topic again but with more anger and shouting. It resulted them shouting at each other for no reason before he left the room to cool off.

That was a week ago. After he left, he never came back. She hadn't talked or seen him anywhere. She had tried to ask others about it but all they had said was 'he didn't come anywhere near the medical floors'. Coulson literally told her that Clint doesn't want to see her. She had tried calling him or even sneaking out to catch him, but he was no where to be found. There was a time she felt that she was being watched and had caught a glimpse of a dark figure leaving her door. She had definitely ran after him but he had already disappeared. Natasha was starting to worry for him.

She missed him. Her mental behaviour was getting worse. She needed her husband. She was getting angry at Clint for acting this way. He's being a stubborn child. It really pained her. He knew that she can't stay away long from him then why is he doing this? His anger should have been down by now. She banged her fist on the side table in anger and frustration. Coulson's ignorance wasn't helping either. She looked around the room before spotting the mirror. She needed to get her anger out. She made a beeline for it before standing a step away from it. She looked at her reflection again before punching the mirror with her hand. It shattered Into pieces as well as piercing her skin.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalin

"WHAT?!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"ETHAN, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?! Oh wait, don't answer that." Benji said before realising that his friend was always out of his mind. Everyone in the room were screaming at Ethan for coming up with this ridiculous idea.

"You can't be thinking that. This is insane!" Crabb screamed.

"Ethan, do you have any idea what this could do? Making a deal with a terrorist is not a good thing for IMF." The secretary screeched.

"Look, sir. We have no idea what we're up against. I know we have our problems with SHIELD but right now they are the only ones who can help us. We don't know how many of us are Hydras." Ethan reasoned.

"So you suspect us?" Sanchaz piped up.

"No. Of course not. If I had suspected you, you wouldn't have been standing in this room, Sanchaz." Ethan said firmly. "There's a reason why only 7 of us are here and discussing this. We don't know how powerful hydra is. Phil Coulson is the only man who could help us with this, he knows what and where about Hydra."

"But he's a terrorist. A killer."

"I know sir, but he and his agency are the only hope we've got left. I've got a feeling that they know the in and out of Hydra." Ethan repeated again. "Sometimes we have to make a deal with our enemies in order to achieve something."

"But how do we know they'll help us or know anything about this Hydra." Jane asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit obvious? They were the ones who send one of their own to search this place. They were the ones who figured everything out. They have to know something about it. I'm sure they know where to start. All the Intel that Godric took from their files is not enough for us to make any moves. If we play with SHIELD, it will be easier for us."

"And what about the things they did to us? The whole world? The part about them harbouring the world's deadliest assassins." Crabb asked.

"I have a plan for that. Once we use their help in getting rid of Hydra, we'll set a trap for Them. We can't eliminate all the people we've seen at their base. But we can eliminate the ones that are in our files. And That's Phil Coulson, Clint Barton and the black widow herself." Ethan continued.

"They were the ones we were searching for in the first place. Since Coulson is the leader so if we knock the leader the whole agency comes down too."

"But Coulson's not the leader of SHIELD. It's someone else." Sanchaz interfered. She remembered the initials from the widow's file.

"Who?" Ethan asked shockingly. He didn't know that.

"When I was checking the widow's file, I saw these initials. It said 'Authorised by '."

"Who the hell is ?" Crabb said.

"We don't know. All the files on these people are redacted. It's like the government doesn't want them to be discovered." Benji said as he came up with blank files on the name.

"We don't even know what the real purpose of SHIELD is. All we got from that building was trouble on our side and nothing on SHIELD." Sanchaz said irritably.

"We're not sure if SHIELD is bad or not. Nothing in that building proves that it's involved in an illegal activity. All they've doing is training their recruits. How do we know it's against us? A month ago we didn't even know that these people are assassins until we were dropped in this 'ASSASSIN protocol'. They had no records against them. It's definitely something that the government wants to hide." Jane asked. "Sir, wasn't their any orders from the government about this agency? Did you inform them about this?" The secretary stayed silent at this.

"Mr. Secretary?" Jane asked again as she glared at her boss. "Mr. Secretary! I asked you a question. Did you inform them about this?"

"I.. I did inform them but they told me not to look into it." The old man finally admitted. He couldn't stand his agent's glare.

"Then WHY ARE WE LOOKING INTO THIS?" Jane screamed angrily. "You had us off on a goose chase. We put our life on this only to discover that we weren't meant to be hunting them." Jane was really getting pissed. She's sick of all the lying and manipulation. Sick of secrets that kept popping up.

"No that's not true. They told me not to look in SHIELD but nothing about the assassins. That's why I didn't stop you." The secretary corrected. "You were supposed to be after PHIL and his two Assassins not SHIELD. I didn't asked you to eliminate them."

"And yet, You didn't say anything about SHIELD. When we got our Intel, you didn't even stop us!" Sanchaz accused. "Instead you stayed quiet and let us infiltrate a government building." The secretary looked down at this.

"Look, I know I should have informed you but we needed the Intel. Phil Coulson is a liability. He's dangerous. Have you heard what he did when he was last here? He nearly resulted in the death of 10 IMF agents. Heck he even killed some with his False misleads."

"Oh please don't tell me that all of this is personal!"

"NO, THERE's NOTHING PERSONAL ABOUT THIS! The old secretary was the one who created this protocol so you can't blame me for this."

"I'm not blaming you for the protocol. I'm accusing of your personal reasons that you have brought to this mission. You're definitely hurt." Sanchaz argued back. "Whatever he did has affected you."

"Nothing has affected me"

"STOP LYING!"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"YES YOU ARE. "

"NO IM NOT!"

"JUST SAY THE TRUTH!"

"FINE! You want to know the truth? He killed my family. He killed my wife and my children. He killed 7 of IMF agents. They all were involved in a bomb blast lead by him. He had nearly killed me too but I escaped. I saw my family being burnt alive. My son who was a agent here blew into pieces right infront of me!" The secretary screamed as his eyes watered. Everyone in the room was shocked at all this.

"He's the one who did all this. I don't care what happens to SHIELD. If the government doesn't wants us to look into SHIELD then we won't but I won't back down until every Assassin in that protocol is dead including Phil Coulson. They are no orders against them so it's clear that they are a threat. Phil and his two assassins needs to be eliminated." Ethan starred at his secretary. He wasn't sure if the secretary could be anymore Reliable. He's definitely clouded by grief.

"Sir, we understand, but we need their help. After we get rid of Hydra, we'll put an end to them too." Ethan reasoned. "I know this is hard, but these are desperate times. We need to take desperate measures." Ethan said calmly. The old secretary nodded as the other agents looked unsurely at their boss. After this revelation, they're not sure what to believe in. Everything they've accepted before seemed like a lie these days. They weren't sure if their secretary will be able to make the right decisions when he's already dead set on a revenge on Phil Coulson. None the less if his intentions and his story is right then they'll help him in every way they can. The archer and the widow are definitely in the eliminating list. It's just Coulson they're not sure about. Did he really killed the secretary's family or was their more to the story? They did hear stories about him betraying IMF but on what or who's accounts is still a mystery.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalin

 **Some time later...**

Ethan hunt walked quietly along the wet pavement. The rain water had soaked the whole street from in and out. His rubber boots splashed into the puddles as he speeded up his pace. He looked around his surroundings to see if anyone was following him. He thought about how he had to make this deal fixed in order to save the future of IMF. He still wasn't sure of what he's gonna say but these are desperate times. Taking the help of an enemy is the only option left for him. He thought about how he's going to use Coulson's help before setting a plane to catch him and his assassins. It's clear that the two Assassin are on IMF's hit list but Coulson was still a mystery. Right now his first priority is to save IMF from Hydra. All the evidence they've recovered were correct. He doesn't know where Hydra's base is or who's leading it. IMF is pretty big to be honest. It's not like it has only one base. IMF has bases all around the world. So it was hard to decide where to start from.

Ethan rubbed his hands together as he entered the cafe where the meeting was scheduled.

On the other hand, Coulson was caressing his bruised eye from May's punch as he made himself comfortable in his chair and sipped his coffee. The lady had attacked him the moment he had entered the room. She scolded him about letting a unknown agency in their base. Coulson had no idea how she found out about IMF. He suspected it was Bobby who told her. He had tried to reason with her but ended up with another punch to his eye. He didn't get angry to be honest. He let the love lady of his life hit him, because he knew he deserved it. In order to save Anthony's agency, he took things a little too far. Too far as in letting an unpredictable agency to their base. May was right, anyone could have died but he had to take the risk. Coulson's surprised that Maria and Fury hadn't shouted at him yet. They hadn't even called. Looks like they don't know.

Coulson heard a chair scraping beside him and looked to find Agent Ethan Hunt making himself comfortable in the chair. _Great, Time to finalise the deal..._

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalin

 ** _Back in time again... 25 years ago.._**

 _Jane watched as Anna killed one of the girls again. This time it was a straight blow to the girl's heart that killed her. It has been 2 months since Jane had entered this place. Two months since Anna killed Christina. Two months since all the new girls were trained in basic combat._

 _Disciple was one of the main things here. Every night they were cuffed to their beds. Every morning their routine involved in hard core exercises with trained teaching in close combats. They were prodded and stabbed with needles every few days. Forced to endure pain and injuries. Disciple was drilled into their minds like tattoos. Day by day the girls were tested on everything from physical to mental. Their needs and desires were pushed deep down inside them as they were taught to live for the Red Room. They were pushed to their breaking points and were forced to be killers._

 _Jane looked at all the bruises she had received from all the training she had done so far. She had a knife wound on her left side of the tummy which she received from Anna when they were out against each other for the first time. Jane still remembered how scared she was. She had taken a lot of beating before she got the chance to fight Anna. They were training with knives when Anna had purposely sliced her tummy. It was the most horrible pain she could ever remember. Over the two months Anna had become one of the favourite girls of Lady Alla. Just like Mother Mary. It was kind of obvious since Anna did everything in favour of Lady Alla. There's not doubt that the young self-centred girl is a killer. She followed every rule but also bullied other girls. Since Christina's death, Anna had killed two more girls. There were still 3 more girls who needed to die._

 _Jane who was now starring at the score board gulped in fear. She has easily picked up close combat as her skill. In other words, her skills were great which makes her in Lady Alla's good graces but only just. She still hadn't performed a kill yet. There was a time when the elderly lady ordered her to kill this younger girl when Jane had defeated her but instead of obeying like Anna, Jane had refused. This definitely set Jane in big trouble but she still didn't back down. Since they were all little their fighting styles were careless and un-coordinated. They mostly depended on their rage. Today will be decided who's going to stay in for the Black Widow program. Yes, program. The five year old girl had finally figured that this wasn't just a simple game._

 _Jane wasn't sure if she'll be able to get away from killing anyone. She was still young and didn't know much about sacrifice or what's right or what's wrong. Her fear was the only thing that was guiding her at this young age. Maybe that's why these people here chooses girls from an early stage because they can easily be manipulated without any resistance._

 _Jane watched as she felt Amelia assure her. Amelia has changed since the time they came here. She's not that scared girl anymore, instead she's brave and daring. After the training, it was Amelia's first combat and she didn't flinch when she snapped the other girl's neck. Jane has seen the look in Amelia's eyes. She wanted to survive. Jane could see the fear and the satisfaction when Amelia had made her first kill. The burette is not even sure if her friend was using their friendship as a tool. It seemed everyone was turning against each other. Jane rubbed her bandaged knuckles as one more girl fell down. That means two more deaths left. It was at that point that she felt she was being watched. She moved her eyes around to locate the intruder but met up with Anna who was smiling evilly at her direction. Oh god, that girl wanted to kill Jane so badly._

 _Just few seconds later, other four groups from earlier entered the big training room. There were rumours that each girl in those four groups had at least killed two people before getting selected for the program. They were here before Jane had set foot in this place. Some of them were even raised in this place._

 _They were the ones who were already selected for the Black widow program. Each program was designed to have 28 girls who would start their training in studies, combats, martial arts, spy skills and weaponry. From then on, it's a game of survival. Anyone fails to complete any of the tasks listed above will face a close combat to death. It will continue until one girl remained who would get the name 'Black Widow'._

 _Jane's interest perked up as she saw the same red-head Russian girl she had seen when she came here. The girl looked about 6 year old to Jane. She was quite tall for her age and had a dark, deadly aura around her. She was dressed in black shorts and a white sleeveless T-shirt that has a red spider on it. Her red hair bounced around her as she sat next opposite to Jane. The girl made eye contacts with Jane before smirking. To Jane it looked like she was smiling so she smiled back in return which surprised the red-head who frowned a little before looking the other way. Jane shrugged off the girl as she looked back at score boards._

 _"Jane and Amelia, you're up!" She heard Lady Alla announce. Jane felt like her heart had stopped working. She can't fight against her friend. She looked at Amelia hoping that the girl might have the same fear flashing in her eyes. But instead what she saw wasn't fear but traces of a challenge. There was regret and fear but not as much as Jane expected it to be. It was more like determination. Her friend looked confident as if she was ready. Jane felt betrayed by this. She held Amelia's hand to stop her but the other girl just shook of Jane's grip before apologising._

 _"Sorry, Jane. Let's hope we both survive this." Her friend mused out before pulling her little body off the bench. Jane felt her heart break as she saw her friend walk into the ring. Jane was hoping that at any moment Amelia would request for a different partner but she didn't. It was clear that Amelia has no issues in fighting with Her close friend Jane. This place was really turning the girls against each other._

 _"JANE, GET UP!" She heard Lady Alla scream as Anna giggled. Having no choice Jane got up and faced her opponent in the ring. Luckily they were both on same heights so it was easier for Jane to make eye contacts with her friend who didn't even showed any traces regret or pity... Just a cold Demeanour._

 _"I really wished it was someone else but since the time I saw you fight that girl, I really wanted to fight you, to test my limits. You wouldn't kill your own friend would you?" Amelia taunted quietly as they bow down to each other. Jane was distraught at the comment. Amelia was using her weakness against her. She knows that Jane refused to kill anyone. And that's why she's using that against her. Jane was confused at the girl standing infront of her. She was familiar but strange. How could someone turn against their own friend? Amelia was Jane's only friend who kept her at bay. And now her own friend isn't even hesitating to fight her._

 _"начать (_ _ **Begin**_ _)" Lady Alla said in Russian as both the girls nodded before starting. Both the girls circled around the ring as Jane thought about the outcome of all this. She felt tears well up as the thought of her friend dying scared her. She knew this fight has to end with ones death. It was only a fraction of a second when she had looked down to stop her tears when Amelia had used that time to her advantage. She had aimed a kick at Jane's chest who was obviously caught off guard. Jane felt her breadth knocked out of her as she doubled back few paces just a centimetre away from the ring line. She heard a loud yell before she moved to her right just in time to avoid one of Amelia's punch. Finally snapping out of her emotional thoughts, she made a grab for Amelia's punching arm before twisting it leaving an opening for Jane to kick her in the ribs. She still didn't stop as she swung a punch at Amelia's face before grabbing Amelia's hair and pulling them back towards herself as she kicked Amelia again making the blue-eyed girl fall to her knees. Maybe it was_ _adrenaline_ _rush or the immense pain that made Jane do this to her friend. But Amelia wasn't the one to back down easily. And she proved it by attacking Jane's leg making both of the girls topple down onto each other on the floor. Jane was a little startled by this which explains why she couldn't stop her face from meeting the ground. It was at that point when both girls had started rolling on the floor as they tried to get a upper hand on each other._

 _On the side, Lady Alla was watching them in glee. Both of them were perfect for the program but she can only take one. While the One with dark brown hair was very skilled and cunning at her moves, lacked the urge to kill. On the other hand the one with golden locks was full of determination and didn't hesitate to break relations to survive, while she lacked Cunningness. It was a hard choice. But it can only be decided if one kills the other._

 _Jane was finally tired of rolling around on the floor. It seemed a long time ago when she finally managed to pin Amelia on the ground but only to be kicked in the back as she fell on the floor, groaning. She suddenly felt her breadths restricting as she looked up to find Amelia choking her. She struggled against the grip as she tried to claw the hands off. Unfortunately, nothing was working. Then she saw how Amelia's face was only few metres away from her. She quickly held up her two fingers and pocked them in her friend's eyes causing Amelia to scream and let go of Jane's throat. The Brunette pushed the screaming girl off her before she took deep breadths to control her breathing. It was only few seconds later when Jane felt her hair being pulled back by her friend as she felt a sharp pain on her thigh. She looked down to see a small silver knife pushed deep into her right thigh. The sheer pain of getting stabbed caused Jane to scream loudly. This fight wasn't supposed to have weapons in it. Unfortunately, no-one seemed to be stopping Amelia from wielding One. Jane was lucky that she moved out of the way just as Amelia had went in for another stab with her second knife._

 _"We're not supposed to use any weapons!" Jane screamed as she limped on the floor._

 _"Oh yeah, who's going to stop me?" Amelia replied back gleefully as she looked at Lady Alla who just gave her permission to continue. Jane was loosing her liking towards the familiar girl infront of her. She griped the knife on her thigh and pulled it out just as Amelia went for the kill. The brown head child had quickly blocked her friend's blow before slicing a part of Amelia's wrist and then finishing it off with punch to the face. Right now all Jane felt was anger. While Amelia was still recovering from Jane's attack, the Brunette had once again attacked her friend with punches giving no time for Amelia to attack back. She kicked, punched, twisted and punched again before Amelia had enough and went to her knees. It was probably the Adeline Rush that caused Jane to act this way. It was after her marathon of punches that she realised her friend was on her knees fully bruised and bleeding. Thats when she realised what she had done. Her anger had gotten the best of her. She moved back few paces in shock as she saw her friend sitting down on the ground in pain while Lady Alla motioned her to kill Amelia. But Jane shook her head. She can't kill Amelia. She can't kill anyone._

 _"Please." Amelia pleaded. "Don't kill me. Please Jane."_

 _"KILL HER!" Lady Alla suddenly screamed. "Kill her you foolish girl. I won't take anyone who begs for her life." Jane just stood there as she stared at her bruised friend and Lady Alla. She wasn't sure what to do but she won't kill her friend. Never. No matter what Amelia did to their friendship._

 _It was at that moment when Amelia used the distraction and stuck her fingers in Jane's knife wound causing the brown-head to scream in pain and move back. Amelia picked up her own knife from the ground and attacked Jane with a series of stabs. The Brunette blocked off every jabs made at her before she waved her hand in a arc motion over Amelia's neck in self defence. That's when she felt a liquid sprayed onto her face and over her clothes. She touched the liquid to realise that it was Blood. She looked up to see Amelia starring at Jane in horror as her hand held a knife ready to attack jane. But she didn't. That's when Jane saw a thin red line slashed across Amelia's neck. It started with a thin line before red blood started dripping and then eventually causing Amelia to stagger and fall forwards on the ground as more blood spread along the floor. Jane looked at her hand to find the knife covered in red. The blood was dripping from it. Realisation dawned on Jane as she looked at the dead body in shock._

 _She just murdered her friend._

 _She killed Amelia._

 _The people here finally turned her into a killer. Her insides froze as she felt the urge to vomit. Tears started to leak from her eyes as her breadths became deep and heavy. All she could see was Amelia's dead horror struck face. The noises around her were a blur to her ears. She held her chest in pain as she dropped the bloodied knife. Her hands were shaking as she looked at all the blood she was covered in. Amelia's blood._

 _That's when she felt a hard grip on her shoulder and looked up to find the cruel Lady watching her in pure glee._

 _"Congratulation Jane. You are now one of the 28 girls proceeding on to the next stage. может ваши враги будут в вашей власти (_ _ **May your enemies be at your mercy**_ _)"._

 **BTW has anyone noticed that the phrase 'May your enemies be at your mercy' was the same phrase that was embedded on the little red knife that Jane received from Natasha in chapter 3? Just thought you should know. :)**


End file.
